Salve Regina
by moithea
Summary: Après le retour de Marianne qui prive une nouvelle fois la méchante Reine de sa Fin Heureuse, Regina apprend qu'elle est la victime d'un terrible fléau. Apprenant le mal qui ronge la mère adoptive de son fils, Emma va tout entreprendre pour la soutenir dans l'épreuve et se battre à ses côtés afin de repousser l'inévitable. (SwanQueen)
1. Prologue

**_Hello chers SwanQueen-addicted,_**

 ** _Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi, la fin de la saison 3 m'a laissée sur ma faim. Aussi devais-je absolument imaginer une suite alternative pour me sentir mieux. L'accueil fait à mon autre histoire, dont la publication va évidemment se poursuivre, m'a convaincue de coucher également celle-ci sur le papier, afin de la partager avec vous tous, en espérant que vous aimerez._**

 ** _Dédicace spéciale à toutes les personnes qui souffrent ou ont souffert du même fléau que ma Regina, ainsi qu'à leurs familles qui ont su les entourer, parfois hélas jusqu'au bout du chemin, comme mon Emma._**

 ** _PS: Marianne est Marianne et non Zelena comme suggéré par la suite de la série. Le titre fait référence à la prière mariale du même nom, tout en jouant sur les mots « salve » et « sauver »._**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Le docteur Whale resta quelques instants immobile devant la porte de son cabinet, songeant à la patiente qui l'attendait de l'autre côté.

Elle avait déjà tellement enduré, tant de malheurs, de souffrances et de désillusions l'avaient brisée tout au long de son existence. Certes, ceci ne justifiait en rien ce qu'elle était devenue, ni ce qu'elle avait fait endurer à tout un peuple.

Lorsque la Sauveuse avait levé la première malédiction, il avait été à la tête de ceux résolus à la lyncher haut et court, sans aucune forme de procès. Mais après l'avoir vue lutter contre les autres fléaux engendrés par la magie, notamment contre sa propre mère, il n'avait non pas changé d'avis, ça aurait été trop demandé, mais il consentait désormais à lui accorder une chance de se racheter.

Trois semaines que personne ne l'avait vue, depuis la réception de mariage qui avait tourné au désastre. Aussi lorsqu'elle s'était présentée amaigrie, le visage pâle, cerné et totalement méconnaissable à l'hôpital, il avait immédiatement redouté ce qui désormais, tests à l'appui, était une certitude.

N'avait-il point été celui qui refusait toute forme de fatalité, allant jusqu'à prétendre ramener les morts d'outre-tombe? Il avait fait ce que même lui, le Ténébreux, s'était interdit de faire, bravant toutes les lois de la magie, au nom de la science. Il l'avait fait, malgré les avertissements, aux dépens de son père, de son frère et de cette femme. Contribuant ainsi au monstre qu'elle avait fini par devenir.

Difficile d'admettre que la science puisse être aussi néfaste que la magie, et tout comme elle, avoir ses limites. Il l'avait hélas compris trop tard, la poussant à tuer une seconde fois son véritable amour.

Qu'importe comment on pouvait voir les choses, il se sentait aujourd'hui redevable, tout en doutant que sa patiente accepte son aide. Surtout que les traitements de ce monde toucheraient inéluctablement à sa dignité.

Il prit son courage à deux main et poussa la porte. Il n'eut pas besoin de l'exprimer à haute voix. Elle avait compris rien qu'en observant son visage fermé. Elle dut cependant en avoir le cœur net.

\- Il est revenu ? demanda-t-elle courageusement.

Le docteur Whale soupira et finit par hocher la tête de manière affirmative.

Les méchants de l'histoire n'avaient pas droit à leur Fin Heureuse. Aucune magie, aucune prédiction, fusse-t-elle d'une fée, ni même une Sauveuse ne pourraient rien y changer. Résignée, elle attrapa son sac à main, laissé au pied de la chaise, avant de se relever avec cette prestance qui caractérisait si bien la Reine.

\- Regina, attendez ! Il existe des traitements dans ce monde avec une bonne chance de guérison.

\- A quel prix docteur ? Pourquoi vouloir prolonger mon calvaire ?

\- Pour Henry, tenta-t-il.

Elle esquissa un sourire triste avant de quitter le cabinet de cette démarche hautaine qui lui était propre.

* * *

 ** _TBC: N'oubliez pas de me donner vos impressions ;)_**


	2. Comme votre mère

**_Bonjour,_**

 _ **Les chapitres de cette histoire sont sciemment plus courts. Mon écriture est principalement concentrée sur "La Merveille des Merveilles", mais je ne voulais pas attendre. Alors je publie celle-ci en parallèle. (Publication minimale: Un chapitre de chacune par semaine).**_

 _ **Merci à "Not gonna die" ma fidèle beta-lectrice et merci à vous de me lire.**_

* * *

 **Comme votre mère**

Tout Storybrooke s'était réuni chez Granny pour célébrer leur Sauveuse qui apportait enfin la Fin Heureuse si longuement espérée à tout un chacun.

Le mariage de Belle et Rumpelstilskin avait été des plus sobres, mais empli d'une telle douceur, qu'il fit oublier, l'espace d'une journée, le Ténébreux.

L'interlude entre Emma et Crochet sur la terrasse avait été chargé en émotions. Cependant le baiser échangé n'avait pas mis le feu à son cœur, comme Emma, à force d'entendre ses parents parler d'amour, l'avait imaginé. Le vide laissé par Neal, bien des années auparavant, demeurait intact.

Regina elle-même semblait apaisée auprès de Robin, laissant ses airs de méchante aux vestiaires. Blanche et Charmant avaient enfin trouvé un prénom à son petit frère, bien qu'au vu de la différence d'âge, elle le considérait plus comme un neveu. Tout le monde goûtait enfin au bonheur et était heureux.

Pour Henry, son fils qu'elle avait abandonné à la naissance, Emma avait fini par braver tous les dangers, allant jusqu'à remonter le temps afin d'empêcher Zelena de l'emporter par-delà la mort.

Oui, la Sauveuse était très fière de son parcours aux côtés des habitants de Storybrooke, se congratulant d'avoir sauvé une vie supplémentaire au passage. Tout était absolument parfait lors de cette réception de noce. Tout, jusqu'à ce que Regina lui fasse face.

Dans ce regard, elle entrevit soudain la terre s'ouvrir sous ses pieds. Mille et une accusations surgirent dans ses yeux, tels des éclairs, destinées à la foudroyer sur place. Mais ce qui lui fit le plus de mal était cette incommensurable détresse qu'elle avait mise dans ces prunelles noisettes.

Tous les malheurs du monde venaient une nouvelle fois frapper Regina de plein fouet, et Emma aurait préféré affronter seule les cavaliers de l'Apocalypse plutôt que le regard glacial de la Reine.

\- Décidément, vous êtes bien comme votre mère !

Soudain, l'ensemble des convives se retournèrent sur elle, reprenant de leurs voix menaçantes :

\- Comme votre mère... comme votre mère...

Emma se réveilla dans un grand cri, tremblant de toute part et transpirant de tous ses pores.

\- Emma, Emma, réveille-toi...

\- Mary Margaret... hum... je veux dire, maman.

L'inquiétude était perceptible sur le visage de Blanche qui avait laissé sa main sur son épaule, afin de la - et de se - rassurer.

\- Encore ce cauchemar ?

\- Oui, toujours le même, répondit Emma dans un frisson.

Elles laissèrent le silence s'installer, toutes deux perdues dans leurs pensées.

\- J'ai tout gâché. Tu parles d'une Sauveuse.

\- Ne sois pas aussi dure avec toi ma chérie, tu n'as fait que suivre ton cœur.

\- Tu ne comprends donc pas : Si Regina avait eu sa Fin Heureuse comme prédit par la fée, vous vivriez tous heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps dans la forêt enchantée. Maintenant, par ma faute, vous allez tous vieillir et mourir dans ce monde pourri qu'est le mien!

\- Contrairement à ce que tu penses, Marianne avec Robin est une magnifique Fin Heureuse également. Pour le reste, rien n'est écrit encore, tout reste possible.

\- Pourquoi même dans les pires moments demeures-tu toujours aussi foutrement optimiste ?

Blanche ne répondit pas, se contentant de sourire en étreignant sa fille.

N'ayant pu retrouver le sommeil, Emma sortit de bon matin faire son footing. Courir lui permettait de se vider la tête, même si le regard défait de Regina restait toujours gravé dans son esprit. Elle longea la lisière de la forêt, puis bifurqua le long de la mine au cœur de laquelle le son des pioches se faisait déjà entendre.

C'est ici que la méchante Reine lui avait pour la première fois demandé de l'aide, afin de retrouver son fils. « Notre fils » se corrigea-t-elle mentalement. Le premier souvenir heureux qu'elles avaient partagé autour de Henry. Ce fils par lequel Regina, contre toute attente, avait été rendue capable d'user de magie blanche.

Le combat entre les deux sœurs ennemies avait été époustouflant. La Reine s'était surpassée, allant jusqu'à risquer sa propre vie, avant de l'emporter avec une telle maîtrise, qu'ils en avaient tous été ébahi. Rumpelstilskin en personne avait eu cette lueur de fierté dans les yeux, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais à sa rivale de toujours. Oui, ce combat resterait dans les annales. Henry avait raison, sa mère adoptive était réellement une héroïne. Cette constatation la fit sourire malgré elle.

Au bout d'une heure de course, elle regagna le centre-ville pour prendre un café bien mérité au Granny.

\- Salut Ruby, quoi de neuf ?

\- Les nains ont décidé d'arrêter les recherches.

Emma faillit s'étrangler en recrachant sa boisson chaude.

\- Pardon ! Et sur ordre de qui ?

\- Du mien, retentit la voix de Leroy dans son dos.

\- Faut voir les choses en face Emma, Regina ne reviendra pas.

\- Elle a sûrement franchi les frontières de la ville, crut bon d'ajouter Granny.

\- Sans oublier qu'on est bien mieux sans elle, s'exclamèrent d'autres.

Emma explosa de colère, et sans l'intervention de Crochet, elle en serait certainement venue aux mains avec Leroy. C'est une Sauveuse fulminante de colère qui rentra chez ses parents ce matin-là.

Pendant ce temps, dans un endroit ignoré de tous, une âme meurtrie faisait le bilan de sa vie.

Tirailler entre revenir pour son fils, se laisser mourir ou redevenir la méchante Reine, Regina imaginait les scénarios les plus machiavéliques pour se venger, tout en songeant également à des plans d'auto-destruction. Elle maudissait la Sauveuse de lui avoir volé sa Fin Heureuse avec Robin, tout en ne pouvant plus totalement étouffer sa conscience. Celle-ci lui rappelait que c'était elle qui avait fait exécuter l'épouse de son amant par le passé. Bien des êtres avaient péri sous son règne. Marianne incarnait simplement la sentence qui lui était due en leurs noms à tous.

En quittant précipitamment la réception de noce, elle s'était tout d'abord réfugiée dans son caveau, tentant d'imaginer et de mettre en œuvre une vengeance immédiate. Puis n'y parvenant pas, à cause de sa promesse faite à Henry, elle explosa littéralement ses fioles et l'autel de pierre qui lui servait de laboratoire.

Ayant entendu la voix de la Sauveuse qui l'avait suivie, elle se téléporta dans sa maison, incapable de faire face à Emma, sous peine de la tuer.

Mais sa demeure, aussi luxueuse fut-elle ne l'apaisa pas. Au contraire, les jours heureux passés auprès de Henry étaient si loin désormais, que son cœur se brisa. Les boules de feu avaient fusé à travers le hall d'entrée, éclatant l'immense lustre en cristal en mille morceaux, ainsi que la moitié du mobilier.

La maison dévastée, elle s'était réfugiée dans son jardin secret, se maudissant, maudissant les cinq royaumes et maudissant l'ensemble de ce monde.

Ce n'est que plusieurs jours plus tard qu'elle avait remarqué la grosseur anormale dans son sein gauche. Regina savait pertinemment de quoi il en retournait, mais attendit néanmoins deux semaines supplémentaires avant d'aller consulter le docteur Whale, à qui elle fit jurer le secret absolu.

* * *

 ** _TBC: Balancez les reviews ! ;)_**


	3. Trouver Regina

_**Bien le bonjour à tout un chacun,**_

 _ **Merci aux guests Lily et Lisa418 pour votre petit mot, ainsi qu'à Summerspell et Not gonna die qui sont toujours là pour booster ma plume. Va falloir être à la hauteur maintenant, lol.**_

 _ **Bon week-end, merci de me lire, et n'oubliez pas qu'un petit mot après votre passage fait toujours plaisir à l'auteur.**_

* * *

 **Trouver Regina**

\- Alors c'est vrai ? Et toi tu cautionnes ça ? lança Emma en passant la porte de chez ses parents.

\- Écoute Emma, je n'ai pas pris cette décision de gaieté de cœur, mais la ville a besoin de sa main-d'œuvre, répondit Charmant face au courroux de sa fille.

\- Au final ça t'arrange bien, on va enfin pouvoir jouer à la bonne petite famille, comme Blanche et toi l'avez toujours rêvé !

Le Prince voulut répliquer qu'elle devait s'estimer heureuse de ne plus avoir de rivale pour la garde de Henry, mais Blanche le fit taire avant qu'il n'aille trop loin.

\- Bonjour, pourquoi vous criez tous ? demanda Henry encore à moitié endormi.

\- Ce n'est rien, répondit Emma en versant les céréales de son fils dans un bol.

Ils n'avaient pas fini leur petit déjeuner lorsqu'on sonna à la porte. Le facteur tendit un pli recommandé à la Sauveuse. Surprise, elle déchira l'enveloppe avant de lâcher, comme piquée par une vipère d'Agraba, les documents sur le sol.

\- Bon sang Regina !

\- Voulez-vous que je repasse plus tard, le temps que vous les signez ? demanda l'agent de poste décontenancé.

\- Ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, répondit la jeune femme encore sous le choc.

Blanche ramassa les documents notariés, qui à première vue concernaient la garde de Henry et le legs de la propriété Mills.

\- Sérieux Regina, mais qu'est-ce que tu as dans le crâne ! tempêta le Shérif encore bien des heures plus tard au poste de police.

En début d'après-midi, ne tenant plus, Emma se rendit à la boutique Gold.

\- Tiens, tiens, la Sauveuse daignerait-elle me rendre visite.

Il lui avait déjà proposé son aide pour les recherches, mais le Shérif lui avait interdit d'user de magie, son prix étant trop élevé et toujours hors de contrôle. Pour lui-même, il avait néanmoins tenté de localiser sa rivale, mais celle-ci avait pris les devants, se rendant invisible, même de lui.

\- Avez-vous des cartes plus détaillées du domaine de Storybrooke ?

\- Il se pourrait bien, mais qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?

Emma le fusilla du regard. Heureusement Belle s'en mêla et Gold finit par lui octroyer ce qu'elle avait demandé.

Le Shérif étudia attentivement les données topographiques, et finit par tomber sur un petit bâtiment, sans doute une ancienne cabane de pêcheur, à la lisière du périphérique, qui ne figurait sur aucune autre carte en sa possession.

\- Se pourrait-il que... ?

La Sauveuse devait en avoir le cœur net.

Confortablement assise dans son transat sur les rives du petit lac, elle avait entendu la voiture se garer proche de la maisonnette. Elle ne prit pas la peine de vérifier derrière elle, reconnaissant sans mal le pas rapide, déterminé et sûr de la Sauveuse. Elle ferma les yeux derrière ses lunettes de soleil, attendant, non sans une once de plaisir, la bataille verbale qui allait forcément suivre.

La cabane de pêcheur n'en était plus réellement une, manifestement la méchante Reine l'avait réaménagée selon ses critères royaux. Emma ne s'attarda pas pour admirer la rénovation magique, empruntant le chemin du lac avec empressement. Après vingt-sept jours d'absence, elle la retrouvait enfin.

Devant l'image de Sa Majesté se prélassant à la lumière du soleil couchant, et du rictus qu'elle put déceler sur son visage, le cœur d'Emma, sincèrement soulagé, se serra plus qu'elle n'osa admettre.

\- Vous venez savourer votre victoire Miss Swan ! lança-t-elle avec désinvolture.

Emma tenta vainement d'endiguer la rage qui s'emparait d'elle.

\- Comment avez-vous pu disparaître ainsi pendant presque un mois et abandonner Henry de la sorte ? Je vous pensais sincère à propos de lui, mais une fois de plus, vous avez donné raison à la populace. Égoïste, sans scrupule et assoiffée de pouvoir, vous êtes et vous resterez à jamais la méchante Reine ! Voici une preuve supplémentaire, signée de votre propre chef.

Le shérif lui lança les documents notariés au visage. La Reine les ramassa, constatant avec désarroi qu'ils n'étaient pas signés.

\- Ça y est, c'est votre fils, ce sont vos parents qui gouvernent, votre destinée glorieuse qui s'accomplit, alors de quoi vous plaignez-vous Miss Swan. Signez ces papier et vous aurez définitivement triomphé de moi. Oubliez-moi, vivez votre vie si parfaite, et laissez-moi tranquille à la fin.

Face à cette reddition totale, Emma fut plus que décontenancée. Que pouvait bien manigancer la méchante Reine ? Ce n'était décidément pas normal que Regina non seulement lui laisse la garde exclusive de leur fils, mais aussi l'usufruit de la propriété Mills dont elle allait bénéficier en tant que tutrice légale de Henry. Quelque chose lui échappait dans toute cette histoire.

Après un long moment de silence, la Sauveuse s'assit dans l'herbe à moins d'un mètre du transat sur lequel était toujours allongée Sa Majesté. Le silence apporta avec lui un semblant de baume sur leurs cœurs, tentant d'effacer leurs paroles blessantes, même si l'atmosphère demeura électrique.

Emma observa un couple de cygnes nageant vers le petit îlot au centre du lac. A aucun moment ils ne se souciaient des autres volatiles qui migraient sur l'eau à la lumière des derniers rayons. Leur plumage majestueux, ainsi doré, témoignait de leur appartenance exclusive, et Emma sentit sa colère instantanément s'estomper devant ce spectacle magique.

Elle posa une nouvelle fois les yeux sur Regina qui essuya dans un geste rapide les larmes qui avaient fini par couler le long de ses joues.

\- Je suis désolée.

Regina se retourna, presque surprise de la trouver encore là. Ôtant ses verres teintées face à l'obscurité ambiante, elle reprit d'une voix presque sereine :

\- Ne vous en faites pas Miss Swan, d'ici quelques mois il n'y paraîtra plus.

Emma chercha toute trace de vengeance dans ce regard, mais elle n'y trouva rien, si ce n'est quelque chose qu'elle ne sut que partiellement décrypter, mais qui soudain la bouleversa totalement.

* * *

 _ **TBC**_


	4. Le fléau de ce monde

**_Bonjour tout le monde,  
_**

 ** _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et une excellente semaine._**

* * *

 **Le fléau de ce monde**

La Sauveuse pour mieux faire le tri de ses pensées, avait ramassé quelques pierres plates afin de les lancer dans l'eau et faire des ricochets au clair de lune. Elle n'avait pas cillé lorsque Regina s'était finalement levée pour regagner la maisonnette.

Un fléau, une malédiction, un sort sans pareil avaient dû toucher la Méchante Reine, sinon elle n'aurait jamais consenti à abdiquer ainsi. Au moins de cela, Emma en était sûr. Mais qu'est-ce qui aurait pu venir à bout d'une magicienne aussi puissante que Regina ? Ça avait du sens tout en n'en ayant aucun pour elle qui avait bourlingué toute sa vie d'un état américain à un autre.

Pendant ce temps, la Reine était en proie à d'autres questions, mais tout aussi dérangeantes. Pourquoi la Sauveuse avait-elle continué les recherches, alors que, comme le lui avait confié le docteur Whale, le reste de la ville y avait renoncé ? Pourquoi avait-elle refusé de signer les papiers qui lui rendaient son fils ? Penser à Henry lui arracha de nouvelles larmes et elle se réfugia dans la préparation de ses lasagnes et d'une bonne tarte.

Le froid automnal s'insinua sous sa veste de cuir, mais Emma semblait ne pas le ressentir, bien que quelques frissons la trahissaient. Et maintenant qu'allait-elle faire ?

\- Le repas est servi Miss Swan, à moins que vous ne préfériez gober les moustiques.

A sa façon, l'invitation les surprit toutes deux, mais faisait partie du jeu du chat et de la souris qui avait eu lieu entre elles depuis le début : Invectives incessantes, engueulades, inquiétudes et entre-aide improbables pour Henry, ainsi que quelque chose d'autre d'indéfinissable.

Le shérif regagna la cabane et prit place à la petite table face à Regina.

Regina porta son verre de vin à ses lèvres et prit le temps de détailler la Sauveuse qui penchée sur son assiette avalait ses plats en gloutonnant, comme si elle n'avait pas mangé depuis des jours. Le shérif était grand, trois centimètres de plus qu'elle, même si elle avait pris soin d'ajouter un peu de hauteur à ses talons pour qu'il n'y paraisse point. Une silhouette athlétique, musclée, et un visage plus fin que ce à quoi on aurait pu s'attendre. Sa longue chevelure dorée contrastait avec ses attitudes plutôt masculines, mais ce qui lui plaisait le plus, était son regard océan dans lequel elle se surprenait par moment à vouloir y plonger dedans.

\- Alors, c'est quoi le plan ?

\- Le plan, miss Swan ?

\- Bien oui, quelque soit la nouvelle catastrophe qui va nous tomber dessus, je préfère savoir et tenter de vous donner un coup de main, plutôt que d'attendre bêtement que le ciel me tombe sur la tête.

\- Au vu de la dernière aide apportée, je pense préférable de m'en passer miss Swan.

Sans s'en rendre compte, la Méchante Reine venait de confirmer ses soupçons, il y avait bien un problème de taille pour expliquer son soudain retrait du monde.

\- Regina, je suis sincèrement désolée pour ce qui s'est passé avec Marianne et Robin, et s'il faut, je veux bien passer ma vie à me faire pardonner, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour vous terrer comme vous le faites. Même si les habitants refusent de l'admettre, Storybrooke est votre ville, sans vous elle n'existe pas, alors qu'importe ce qui vous arrive, tout le monde finira par en souffrir tôt ou tard.

Voyant la Reine lutter face à ses yeux noisettes qui s'embrumèrent, Emma s'approcha d'elle, s'agenouillant pour avoir son visage à la hauteur de sien, puis la Sauveuse posa une main sur sa cuisse, afin de l'obliger à la regarder.

\- Je sais que je ne suis pas celle que vous espériez à vos côtés Regina, mais visiblement nous n'avons pas le choix, alors dites-moi ce qui vous arrive ?

\- J'ai... j'ai été marquée... par le fléau de ce monde, réussit à articuler Regina.

\- Ok, et on s'en débarrasse comme pour le spectre ou... ou quoi ?

\- C'est un fléau propre à ce monde miss Swan, aucun sort ni aucune magie ne m'en fera réchapper.

\- Et les ressources dont dispose ce monde ?

La Reine baissa le regard, constatant que la main de la Sauveuse n'avait pas bougé, comme si c'était normal qu'elle se trouve là.

\- Avec le docteur Whale nous avons déjà retiré la tumeur miss Swan. Je ne veux pas être défigurée... qu'on me mutile... ajouta-t-elle en hoquetant.

Emma réalisant que le fléau en question était un cancer, ne sut quoi faire d'autre que d'attirer Regina dans ses bras. La Reine tenta de se reculer, mais la poigne solide de la Sauveuse la fit renoncer, et elle se laissa aller contre l'épaule qui lui était offerte.

Elle n'avait pas réellement pleuré la perte de Robin, ni lorsque Whale lui avait fait part des résultats médicaux, ni même lorsqu'elle avait pris la décision de renoncer à Henry pour son bien, mais là, affalée contre le côté de sa meilleure ennemie, elle déversa tout le soul de son âme.

Le shérif n'avait guère l'habitude de réconforter les gens dans son métier, mais c'est pourtant tout naturellement que sa main vint se poser dans le dos de sa rivale pour y tracer des petits cercles. Une Reine, c'est comme ça que tout le monde la définissait, tout en oubliant qu'elle était avant tout une femme, une femme dont le cœur avait été brisé tellement de fois, qu'elle-même en avait perdu le compte.

Un parfum doux et agréable titilla ses sens. Rien à voir avec les odeurs émanant du four, ou peut-être que si finalement : fraîcheur de pomme, légèrement acidulé, supplantée d'une pointe de cannelle. Tellement elle, tellement Regina, dans tous les sens du terme.

Emma ne put s'empêcher de déposer quelques petits baisers tout en légèreté sur le haut du crâne de la brune, avant de lui glisser à l'oreille :

\- Tu n'es plus seule Regina... je te tiens... je te tiens...

* * *

 _ **TBC: Merci pour vos reviews**_


	5. Retour à Storybrooke

_**Coucou mes chers lecteurs,**_

 _ **Waouh, je suis bluffée par votre nombre, être suivie par autant de monde c'est un peu grisant. Ceci dit, dommage de n'avoir pas un peu plus de commentaires, car j'aime aussi vous répondre.**_

 _ **Merci à Summerspell pour sa pub, ainsi qu'à Not gonna die ma beta-lectrice adorée. D'ailleurs si vous trouvez que la publication est trop lente, faut vous en prendre à elle, pas à moi... mdr**_

 _ **Ok, ok, je sors;)**_

* * *

Il était près de minuit lorsque Regina consentit enfin à l'accompagner. Elles gardèrent le silence à bord de la coccinelle jaune dont les amortisseurs souffraient de la route non-goudronnée qui arpentait la forêt. La Reine l'avait qualifiée de « vieux tas de ferraille totalement indigne de sa personne », mais avait finalement obtempéré en y prenant place.

Trente-cinq minutes plus tard, elle remontèrent Mills Fleet Street. Elles pénétrèrent dans le hall d'entrée du manoir, ne réalisant que maintenant les dégâts que Regina avait réellement infligés à sa demeure. La Reine leva machinalement la main droite pour y remédier, mais Emma la lui prit avant qu'elle ne puisse faire appel à la magie.

\- Les vieilles habitudes miss Swan.

\- Rentrons, nous ne trouverons pas d'entrepreneur avant demain matin de toute manière.

Réalisant que le shérif lui proposait de passer la nuit sous le toit des Charmants, la Reine s'emporta une nouvelle fois.

\- Vous plaisantez j'espère miss Swan. Autant prendre une chambre chez Granny pendant que vous y êtes.

\- Je sais bien que c'est loin d'être idéal, mais qu'on le veuille ou non, c'est tout ce que nous avons Regina.

Emma avait appuyé son prénom de façon à bien lui signifier qu'elle ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision, ni sur leur rapprochement qu'elles avaient déjà expérimenté au pays imaginaire, mais qui s'était estompé dès leur retour à Storybrooke.

\- Bien, mais juste pour cette nuit, et c'est non négociable miss Swan.

Le shérif ne put s'empêcher de sourire. En général, elle avait horreur qu'on lui balance du « miss Swan » à tout va, mais venant du maire c'était différent. Quand est-ce que cette appellation était devenue moins cinglante, de façon détournée presque - non totalement - respectueuse ?

Sans doute lorsqu'elle l'avait sauvée des flammes au bureau des archives, puis plus distinctement après avoir empêché Whale et ses sbires de s'en prendre à elle une fois la malédiction levée.

En montant les escaliers qui menèrent à l'appartement de fonction sous les combles de l'école, Emma réalisa qu'à sa manière, Regina avait une certaine admiration pour la Sauveuse qu'elle doutait toujours être.

Le lendemain matin, le Prince rejoignit son petit fils dans la cuisine.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu manges fiston ?

\- Mmh... la tarte de maman... répondit-il la bouche pleine.

\- Je pensais qu'elle ne savait faire que des surgelés et des pâtes ?

Henry se mit à rire de la méprise de David, à qui il fallut encore quelques instants avant de comprendre.

Emma avait laissé un message la veille, les prévenant de ne pas l'attendre, mais ils n'avaient pas été réellement sûrs si oui ou non, elle avait fini par localiser l'autre mère de Henry.

Blanche les rejoignit avec Neal dans les bras. David en gentilhomme retira sa chaise, lui apporta un jus de fruits et lui tendit une tartine à la confiture de cerises.

C'est une Sauveuse toute courbaturée d'avoir dormi sur le canapé du salon, laissant la Reine profiter de son lit, qui franchit le seuil de la cuisine à son tour. A moitié endormie, les cheveux en bataille, elle tituba vers la machine à café, faisant couler le liquide noir sous les regards amusés de sa famille.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? s'enquérit au bout d'un moment sa mère.

\- Mmh... pas très bien... finit par répondre Emma, ne sachant pas très bien jusqu'où Regina était prête à se confier.

Elle observa l'institutrice dont elle était devenue la colocataire entre deux gorgées. Il lui paraissait tellement étrange que la jeune femme non seulement était sa mère, mais également une Reine. Semblable à l'échiquier, deux souveraines pour un seul royaume : Reine Blanche versus Reine Noire, vouées à s'affronter indéfiniment.

Cependant la mort de Cora et la victoire sur la sorcière d'Oz avaient redistribué les cartes de leurs destins de façon si improbable, que la Sauveuse ne put s'empêcher d'en éprouver une certaine fascination.

Il y avait quelque chose de grisant de faire partie de ce monde de contes, même si tout ne relevait pas des fées ou se terminait forcément par une Fin Heureuse.

\- Écoutez, je sais que vous et Regina avez un passé très chargé.

\- Ça c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, souligna David.

\- Mais ça n'a pas toujours été ainsi, du moins pas ces derniers mois.

\- Où veux-tu en venir Emma ?

\- Je ne peux pas vous en dire davantage pour le moment, si ce n'est que Regina va avoir besoin de sa famille – de toute sa famille - pour les semaines, voire les mois à venir. Aussi Henry et moi allons nous installer quelques temps sur Mills Fleet Street.

Blanche voulut protester, mais sa fille l'en empêcha.

\- S'il te plaît maman, laisse-moi me racheter auprès d'elle, c'est important.

* * *

 _ **TBC**_


	6. Travaux sanitaires

_**Coucou tout le monde,**_

 _ **On a un peu tardé pour la suite, mais ayant battu mon propre record en nombre de fautes sur ce chapitre, ma chère beta-lectrice** Not gonna die **que je remercie au passage, a eu du fil à retordre. Au pire, s'il me faut une excuse, je dirai que j'ai fait ma scolarité en suisse-allemand ;)**_

* * *

 **Travaux « sanitaires »**

Après avoir déposé Henry à l'école. Emma et Regina regagnèrent le manoir pour y évaluer l'étendue des dégâts.

\- Un petit coup de magie et il n'y paraîtra plus, s'impatienta le maire, alors qu'Emma était affairée à balayer les débris pour y voir plus clair.

\- Ce sera l'occasion de donner un peu de travail à tes gens Regina. Dernièrement la conjoncture de la ville est au plus mal, et n'ayant plus aucun moyen pour retourner dans la forêt enchantée, il convient de relancer l'économie. Ce n'est pas à vous que je vais apprendre cela Madame le Maire.

\- En effet miss Swan, rétorqua Regina en attrapant son téléphone.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, Leroy, accompagné de ses acolytes fit une entrée remarquée sur Mills Fleet Street suivi de David, au volant du camion qui transportait le matériel de maçonnerie, et même quelques religieuses, telles que Nova s'improvisèrent décoratrices d'intérieur. Le souci fut hélas, que leurs goûts détonnaient tellement avec ceux de Regina qu'Emma dut empêcher la Méchante Reine d'éventrer le nouveau mur tout juste terminé.

La rénovation allait prendre une semaine selon l'estimation faite par les nains. Les travaux commençaient tôt le matin et se prolongeaient parfois très tard le soir. Malgré son agacement régulier envers la ville qui avait ainsi investie sa sphère privée, Regina s'efforça de faire bonne figure auprès des habitants, qui au vu des récents événements avec le retour du passé de Marianne, s'inquiétaient d'une nouvelle vengeance.

Les beaux jours d'automne avaient permis à la blonde de faire dresser quelques tables dans le jardin et Madame le Maire s'était mise aux fourneaux.

Le premier jour, seule une poignée d'ouvriers avait accepté de rester pour le dîner, les autres étaient retourné manger en ville, jugeant la nourriture préparée par Granny plus sûre.

Ce ne fut qu'après qu'Emma ait demandé à sa mère de montrer l'exemple, que les habitants de Storybrooke découvrirent enfin pleinement le talent caché de Regina.

Pourtant une fois tout le monde rentré chez eux, la fatigue accumulée se transforma en douleurs un peu plus chaque soir. Cependant la Reine refusa d'en parler à sa nouvelle colocataire qui avait investi la chambre d'amis.

Le shérif n'était pas dupe, elle voyait bien que Regina se retirait de plus en plus vite, lui laissant gérer les horaires de Henry, qui par sa passion de la littérature, lisait jusque tard dans la nuit et avait beaucoup de mal à se lever le matin.

Emma préférait attendre la fin des travaux pour confronter Regina sur ce point. Car malgré la paix tacite que les deux femmes avait réussi à conclure au bord du lac, Regina avait été très claire sur le fait qu'elle ne voulait pas subir les traitements lourds proposés par le docteur Whale.

Lui faire entendre raison serait extrêmement difficile, car cela impliquerait qu'elle accepte de se retrouver en état de faiblesse et de dépendance, chose totalement impossible pour celle qui fut jadis la Méchante Reine.

Trois jours après la fin des travaux, Emma trouva enfin le courage de parler à sa Némésis.

\- Avez-vous vu ce que ces produits infligent au corps Miss Swan, sans oublier la chirurgie lourde qui a de grandes chances de devoir lui être associée. Pourquoi gâcher le temps qu'il me reste pour une hypothétique survie ?

\- Henry a besoin de sa mère, cette ville a besoin de toi, en dehors de toi, personne ne sait comment la maintenir à flot.

\- Vous serez là pour Henry, ainsi que vos parents. Ils ont su gérer un Royaume d'innombrables fois plus grand que cette ville, ils sauront faire face le moment donné. Voyez, ma magie va me permettre de tenir encore deux ou trois ans, ensuite Henry quittera Storybrooke pour étudier dans l'université de son choix et ma présence ne sera plus vraiment requise.

\- Tu sais pertinemment que c'est faux, et je suis bien placée pour le savoir, qu'importe l'âge ou la distance, on a toujours besoin de sa mère. J'ai espéré, puis j'ai cherché, puis j'ai maudit mes parents des années durant et pourtant si je devais les perdre aujourd'hui, ce serait arraché une part de mon cœur, qu'importe que j'aie réussi à survivre durant vingt-neuf ans sans leur présence. Même adulte, Henry aura toujours besoin de toi Regina.

Au fond d'elle-même le maire savait qu'Emma avait raison, bien que ça soit très dur pour elle de vraiment comprendre, ayant vécu la part heureuse que du point-de-vue d'être parent. Emma avait peut-être grandi sans sa mère à ses côtés, et cela par sa faute, ne manqua de lui rappeler sa conscience. Même absente de l'éducation d'Emma, Blanche serait toujours une meilleure mère que Cora qui, malgré sa présence, n'avait jamais su remplir ce rôle.

Regina ne put pas étouffer totalement la pointe de jalousie qui s'était insinuée dans son esprit en pensant à son ennemie, mais le sentiment de tristesse à la pensée d'infliger la même absence à son fils l'emporta.

\- S'il te plaît Regina, accepte le traitement. Bats-toi pour survivre, bats-toi pour toi-même, bats-toi pour Henry, bats-toi pour moi, ne put refréner la Sauveuse, et qui sait peut-être que tu trouveras...

\- Stop, pas un mot de plus ! l'arrêta Regina. C'est d'accord, mais si je perds pied, vous devrez prendre vos responsabilités Miss Swan.

\- J'en prends bonne note, mais en contre-partie je veux que tu utilises mon prénom. Cela te semble-t-il un marché équitable ?

\- Disons que je pourrais l'envisager Miss..., elle sourit, Emma.

* * *

 _ **TBC**_


	7. Parler à Henry

_**Bonjour tout le monde,**_

 _ **Remerciez** Not gonna die **qui m'a fait quelques corrections malgré les vacances. Je réponds à vos commentaires, alors allez-y, je suis accro ;)  
Encore MERCI à vous tous de me lire :)**_

* * *

 **Parler à Henry**

Le lendemain, Emma accompagna Regina à l'hôpital. Pour quelqu'un ayant vécu dans ce monde, loin de la forêt enchantée, le terme « cancer » avait été entendu des milliers de fois. Pourtant le shérif ignorait pratiquement tout de ce qui les attendrait désormais.

Le docteur Whale leur présenta le protocole de soins qu'il avait soigneusement élaboré à partir des données qu'il avait récolté. Il tenta d'être le plus précis possible, sans pour autant user trop de jargon médical, s'en tenant à ceux absolument nécessaire.

Assise sur sa gauche, Regina semblait ailleurs, comme si le discours de Whale la laissait totalement indifférente, comme s'il parlait de quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle se remémorait le temps où elle n'était qu'une petite-fille de meunier, profitant du grand air, chevauchant les contrées sur le dos de Rossinante en compagnie de Daniel.

Ils auraient fondé une famille et auraient vieilli ensemble. A ce jour, elle aurait été une grand-mère gâteau d'une ribambelle d'enfants, mais au lieu de ça, elle se trouvait dans ce cabinet lugubre. La Méchante Reine serra ses poings, submergée une nouvelle fois par la colère, alors qu'elle songeait que sans la trahison de Blanche, tout ceci ne serait jamais arrivé.

Le petit filet de sang qui coula subitement le long de ses mains, blessées par ses propres ongles s'enfonçant dans sa chair, n'échappa pas à la Sauveuse. Celle-ci l'empêcha de continuer à se faire du mal, en saisissant sa main droite dans la sienne, tout en la caressant nonchalamment de son pouce.

Regina scruta le doux visage de la blonde à nouveau concentrée sur les explications de Whale, alors qu'un étrange sentiment de tendresse vint peu à peu remplacer son indignation.

Emma intégra au mieux la terminologie liée aux traitements, tels que Chimiothérapie, Hormonothérapie, Radiothérapie, Mastectomie avec son éventuelle chirurgie de reconstruction, ainsi que les effets secondaires qui allaient forcément les accompagner.

Whale examina une nouvelle fois la plaie sur le sein du maire, alors que le shérif, subitement gênée, avait détourné le regard. Le médecin redoutait que la marge de sécurité qu'il avait prise lors de l'ablation tumorale soit insuffisante et que des nouvelles métastases apparaissent ailleurs dans les glandes mammaires, mais également ailleurs dans le corps.

Au vu des traitements à venir, on lui posa une chambre implantable sous la peau, afin d'accéder à la veine sous-clavière au moyen d'un cathéter. Injecter des produits toxiques dans des petites veines, telles que celles du bras n'était pas recommandé. La répétition des injections y serait trop douloureuse, sans oublier que le risque d'extravasation endommageant les tissus alentours pouvait mener à de vilaines blessures, voire des infections graves. L'implant sous-cutané permettrait un accès constant au système sanguin avec un minimum de désagréments.

\- Je ne pourrais pas le faire Emma, s'il te plaît, ne m'y oblige pas, la supplia Regina en quittant le centre hospitalier de Storybrooke.

Les mots alopécie (1), aplasie (2) et asthénie (3), sans oublier la prescription d'anti-émétique (4) l'avaient totalement abattue.

\- Je ne suis pas assez forte, se lamenta-t-elle en regagnant sa voiture.

La Sauveuse, tout aussi affectée que sa meilleure ennemie, tenta de la rassurer au mieux, alors qu'installée derrière le volant de sa Mercedes, l'ex Méchante Reine se mit à sangloter.

Une fois garée devant sa villa, Regina se laissa choir dans les bras d'Emma qui la berça telle une enfant.

\- Il va falloir parler à Henry, finit par dire le maire, en essuyant de la main ses yeux rougis.

A la demande du maire, Emma était partie chercher leur fils à l'école. Alors qu'elle attendait la sonnerie indiquant la fin des cours, quelqu'un l'attrapa par la taille en susurrant quelques mots à son oreille.

\- Alors Amour, prête pour notre sortie romantique ce soir ?

Emma se retourna sur le pirate sensé incarné sa Fin Heureuse. Ils échangèrent un baiser furtif, avant que le shérif tenta de trouver ses mots, afin d'annuler leur rencart.

\- Écoute Killian, ça ne va pas être possible ce soir. Regina et moi devons parler de quelque chose de très important avec Henry ce soir. Je suis désolée, une autre fois peut-être.

La nonchalance avec laquelle Emma lui avait répondu, mit les nerfs du capitaine à lourde épreuve. En réalité, la jeune femme l'avait non seulement ignoré ces derniers jours, mais totalement oublié, comme si leur supposé lien n'avait aucune importance, lorsqu'il s'agissait de Regina.

\- Sérieusement Emma, ça fait des jours que je planifie cette soirée, tu ne peux pas me lâcher comme ça.

\- Écoute Crochet, je comprends que tu sois frustré, mais tu dois comprendre que Henry passera toujours en premier dans ma vie, qu'importe ce qu'il y a entre nous.

\- Henry ou Regina ? Tu veux me faire croire qu'en dix jours que tu habites sous le même toit que cette Sorcière, vous n'avez pas pu communiquer avec votre fils ? Ce soir ou demain, qu'est-ce que ça change ?

La sonnerie retentit et l'arrivée de Henry lui sautant au cou dans la foulée sortit le shérif de sa mauvaise posture. Elle tourna rapidement le dos à Crochet, regagnant sa voiture en compagnie de Henry.

\- Je te préviens Emma, si tu continues comme ça, ça va mal finir, la menaça-t-il plus par dépit qu'autre chose.

Regina s'était occupée du souper, cuisiner l'aidant à oublier la maladie et la discussion à venir.

Henry sentit rapidement que quelque chose n'était pas normal, car ordinairement les repas en famille étaient tout sauf silencieux.

\- De quoi s'agit-il ? Quoi qu'il se passe, je veux en être.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il se passe quelque chose ? Demanda timidement Regina.

\- Tu plaisantes maman, tu disparais, puis Ma insiste pour qu'on vienne vivre ici. Enfin, à quand remonte un repas en famille, sans la moindre dispute entre vous ?

\- C'est qu'il a oublié d'être bête le gamin, sourit fièrement le shérif en ébouriffant les cheveux de son fils.

\- Allons au salon, on y sera plus à l'aise.

Une fois, assis sur le divan, leur fils entre elles, Regina supplia Emma du regard, totalement incapable de prendre la parole. Le shérif se fit violence pour ne pas sombrer à son tour, tant l'émotion qu'elle ressentait devant la détresse du maire était intense.

\- Gamin, ce que j'ai à te dire n'est pas facile. C'est une mauvaise nouvelle qui concerne ta maman, et ça va demander beaucoup de patience, de courage et d'amour de notre part à tous.

\- D'accord, vous pouvez compter sur moi, répondit Henry avec force, bien que sa voix dénota une certaine crainte.

\- Chéri, je suis malade, un cancer, termina Regina avant de laisser libre cours à ses larmes.

Henry prit sa mère dans ses bras pour la consoler au mieux, avant d'inclure Emma dans leur étreinte.

* * *

 _1) Perte de la pilosité (cheveux)_

 _2) Diminution des globules blancs provoquant l'affaiblissement du système immunitaire._

 _3) Épuisement généralisé ne pouvant être soulagé par le repos._

 _4) Médicament visant à prévenir et à traiter les nausées._

* * *

 _ **TBC**_


	8. Première d'un longue série

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

 **Toutes mes excuses pour le léger retard de publication (en même temps, j'avais dit une fois par semaine, qu'importe le jour n'est-ce pas) Merci pour vos commentaires et vos mises en favori, ainsi qu'à ma beta-lectrice qui fait toujours un aussi bon boulot.**

* * *

 **Première d'une longue série**

C'était le jour de la première chimiothérapie de Regina. Emma s'était levée tôt, afin de préparer la pré-médication et de presser quelques agrumes pour l'apport en vitamine C, tel que Whale le lui avait expliqué.

Pendant ce temps, Regina émergeait difficilement de son lit, ses articulations de plus en plus engourdies par la fatigue physique et nerveuse engendrée par la maladie. Elle s'affaira à un court échauffement physique, afin de dérouiller ses mains et ses pieds, avant de profiter d'une douche bien chaude.

On lui avait conseillé de se vêtir chaudement, car les produits injectés lui donneraient des sensations de froid et des frissons. Elle qui aimait tant ses tailleurs et ses talons haut, dut se résoudre à un pantalon en velours et des mocassins, ainsi qu'un pull semi-polaire que le shérif avait eu la bonté de lui prêter.

Le chlorure de magnésium et le jus de citron chaud avalés, non sans une grimace, elles déposèrent Henry à l'école puis se rendirent à l'hôpital.

La veille, Whale lui avait fait une prise de sang, afin de s'assurer que son corps était en état de supporter les traitements à venir.

Elles prirent place dans la salle d'attente des soins en ambulatoire.

\- C'est incroyable qu'on nous fasse patienter aussi longtemps, je suis le maire tout de même, tempêta la brune à peine dix minutes après leur arrivée.

\- Ils font leur boulot au mieux Regina. En attendant, bois.

Emma lui tendit une tasse de tisane pour la troisième fois depuis leur réveil.

\- Voulez-vous que ma vessie finisse par exploser Miss Swan ?

\- C'est pour favoriser l'élimination des toxines qu'on va t'injecter, plus tu bois, mieux c'est. Et par pitié, arrête avec tes faux airs de Méchante Reine et appelle-moi Miss Charming si tu insistes absolument pour le miss.

\- Pardon ? Vous n'êtes vraiment pas bien dans votre tête shérif, j'espère que vous le savez.

Emma rigola sous cape, c'était juste trop drôle de voir Regina démarrer au quart de tour à chaque fois qu'on lui rappelait ses origines génétiques et familiales.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elles furent accueillies par l'infirmière Ratched, la femme à qui la Méchante Reine avait jadis confié la surveillance de Belle dans le secteur psychiatrique.

\- Eh bien, me voila dans de beaux draps.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je resterai à tes côtés.

Emma lui saisit la main et contre toute attente Regina referma la sienne sur elle avant d'emboîter le pas à l'infirmière qui les emmena vers la chambre qui serait la leur pour les deux à trois heures à venir.

L'infirmière questionna sa patiente sur ses douleurs et autres préoccupations, avant de procéder rapidement à un contrôle de routine : Tension, température et urine.

Les chiffres furent rapidement soumis à Whale par téléphone qui donna son aval pour la chimio.

Ratched retira le patch de lidocaïne (1), avant de connecter la perfusion à sa chambre implantable. L'infirmière nomma les produits qu'elle allait injecter pour cette première séance, mais ni Emma, ni Regina n'y prirent garde, leurs pensées focalisées sur leurs mains toujours jointes.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Finit par demander Emma.

\- Oui, mais à peine une demie-heure s'est écoulée et je m'ennuie déjà.

Emma ouvrit le sac qu'elle avait emmené pour en sortir divers objets à la manière de Mary Poppins.

\- Alors j'ai récupéré ton bouquin sur ta table de nuit, quelques magazines de mode et d'économie, téléchargé quelques jeux sur ma tablette, emmené un jeu de cartes et un jeu d'échecs pour te mesurer à moi si tu n'es pas trop fatiguée, ainsi qu'un lecteur mp3 contenant une compilation faite à partir des disques que j'ai trouvés dans ton salon.

\- De quel droit avez-vous touché à ma collection de vinyles ! l'interrompit la belle brune en colère.

Le shérif ne répondit pas, trop consciente qu'elle risquerait de regretter les paroles qu'elle pourrait dire avant de se lever pour se diriger vers la sortie.

\- Non, s'il te plaît Emma, ne pars pas ! Je m'excuse, c'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude.

\- L'habitude de quoi ? Demanda la blonde, la main encore sur la poignée.

\- Que quelqu'un veuille sincèrement prendre soin de moi. Ceci n'est plus arrivé depuis, elle fit mine de réfléchir, avant de reprendre, depuis plusieurs décennies.

\- Daniel ? Interrogea Emma en se retournant. Il te manque ?

\- Oui, même s'il y a des jours où j'oublie. Quand Whale l'a ramené à la vie, il m'a dit vouloir que je me reconstruise, afin de trouver le bonheur, mais il était hélas déjà trop tard pour moi.

\- Ne dis pas ça Regina.

\- Le méchants n'ont jamais droit à une Fin Heureuse, Robin en est la preuve. Tu imagines l'ami des pauvres et des démunis, le justicier de Sherwood, roucouler avec la Méchante Reine ? Elle rit : On s'est fait des illusions, alors que c'était perdu d'avance, seule Marianne pouvait convenir pour quelqu'un comme lui, et c'est très bien ainsi.

Une telle résignation de la part de la femme forte qu'elle avait admirée dès leur rencontre, brisa quelque chose en Emma et submergée par ses émotions, elle s'approcha de Regina, afin de la serrer dans ses bras.

\- Tu auras ta Fin Heureuse Regina, parole d'Emma Swan. Si réellement je suis la Sauveuse, alors je n'aurai pas de répit jusqu'à ce que tu l'aies.

Et là, dans cette antichambre de la mort, pour la première fois depuis la disparition de Daniel, Regina crut pleinement, de tout son cœur, de toute son âme et de toute sa force, que c'était possible.

Deux heures plus tard, elles quittèrent l'hôpital pour se rendre au Granny manger un morceau, avant que le maire ne regagne le manoir pour une longue sieste et le shérif le poste de police pour assurer au minimum la paperasse, laissant le terrain à son père et à Ruby en cas de besoin.

Durant les jours à venir, elles alterneraient Chimiothérapie et Radiothérapie, afin d'optimiser au maximum les chances de guérison sans nouvelle intervention chirurgicale.

* * *

1) Anesthésiant cutané appliqué 1h avant la chimio, afin d'éviter les douleurs à chaque nouvelle ponction.

* * *

 **TBC**


	9. Cadeaux inattendus

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

 _ **Merci pour tous vos mots d'encouragement, ainsi qu'à ma beta-lectrice qui passe beaucoup de temps sur mes textes. La maladie n'est pas un sujet simple à traiter, elle est pénible et incompréhensible à bien des égards, mais elle n'est pas dépourvue de joie et d'espoir pour autant. Alors merci de partager ces moments avec moi.**_

* * *

 **Cadeaux inattendus**

La première semaine de traitements en alternance – chimio et radiothérapie – s'était déroulée sans trop de désagréments. En dehors de quelques nausées ci et là, Regina tenait bien le coup. Emma l'accompagnait chaque matin, refusant de la quitter avant la fin de séance, sauf pour une urgence. Elles profitaient de ces moments pour beaucoup échanger sur leurs passés respectifs, entrecoupé de parties d'échec très accrochées.

Regina qui avait été initiée très jeune au jeu des princes et des rois par son père l'emportait à chaque fois, alors elle parlait de plus en plus sans même avoir l'impression de devoir se forcer, afin de ne pas trop dégoûter Emma qui désespérait à ne pas trouver de parade contre son aînée.

Le shérif avait insisté pour qu'elle prenne au moins deux heures de pause à midi et qu'elle s'accorde une sieste l'après-midi, mais Regina s'arrangea pour écourter ce temps dès que la blonde eut le dos tourné, son travail de maire l'accaparant tout simplement trop.

Aussi lorsqu'au milieu d'une entrevue avec Gold au sujet des finances de la ville un malaise survint, elle eut juste le temps de se tenir à son bureau avant de réussir à faire les quelques pas la séparant sa chaise. Elle s'y laissa tomber avec le plus de grâce possible pour ne pas paraître faible devant son rival de toujours.

Gold semblait n'avoir rien vu, bien trop intéressé par les chiffres devant lui. Une fois seule, Regina attrapa quelques dossiers et informa sa secrétaire qu'elle rentrait.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas Madame le Maire?

\- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?! répondit la Méchante Reine sèchement.

\- C'est juste que vous n'avez jamais commencé un seul matin avant dix heures depuis votre retour et là vous partez avant la fin des classes, alors qu'avant vous travailliez de l'aube au crépuscule presque.

\- Êtes-vous en train d'insinuer que je profite de mon statut pour me la couler douce ? demanda Regina en la fusillant du regard.

\- Non, non, Madame le Maire, je sais très bien que vous faites le meilleur pour nous tous. Je trouve ça très bien que vous pensiez un peu à vous et que vous passiez plus de temps avec votre famille

\- Pour votre gouverne, je travaille mieux depuis chez moi, car avec ces imbéciles qui viennent me déranger pour un oui pour un non, je n'avance pas sur ces dossiers ! précisa Regina en lui montrant la mallette qu'elle emmenait avec elle.

\- Ça va de soi Madame le Maire.

\- Et ne me dérangez que si une nouvelle malédiction menace la ville, sinon dites-leur que j'ai mieux à faire.

\- Bien, euh, bon après-midi Madame le Maire.

En arrivant à la maison, elle eut juste le temps de se rendre à la salle de bain, avant de vomir le modeste repas qu'elle avait pris chez Granny dans le lavabo.

Elle se rinça la bouche du mieux qu'elle put, avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit.

« Ça y est, ça commence », ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser avant de sombrer dans un sommeil agité.

Elle était à peine endormie qu'on sonna à la porte. Regina tenta de l'ignorer en replongeant dans son oreiller, mais le visiteur semblait ne pas vouloir la laisser faire, aussi renfila-t-elle les vêtements qu'elle venait d'ôter avant de descendre ouvrir.

\- Vous avez intérêt que quelqu'un soit mort, sinon c'est moi qui vais m'en charger, hurla-t-elle devant la mine amusée du menuisier.

\- Bonjour Regina.

\- Marco. Mais que fait ce camion sur ma propriété ? Depuis quand la demeure du maire est-elle devenue un parking ? s'indigna-t-elle, oubliant toute retenue à cause du mal de tête qui était venu se joindre à ses nausées.

\- En passant j'ai vu votre voiture, et comme je viens de finir votre commande, nous voici pour vous livrer Regina.

\- Ma commande ?

\- Regina, je suis heureux de te revoir, même si tout ceci me peine pour toi, les interrompit une voix bien connue.

\- Bonjour Robin, répondit-elle sans émotion.

Étrangement le revoir ne fut pas aussi douloureux que ça avait été de revoir Daniel, même après tout le temps de sa mort. Clochette se serait-elle trompée ou... ? Regina s'interdit de penser plus loin, refusant de songer que le temps ait finalement pu avoir raison se capacité à aimer définitivement.

L'archer reprit embarrassé.

\- Écoute, je suis sincèrement désolé pour tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous. Je ne suis pas ce genre d'homme... si les choses avaient été différentes...

\- Je sais, de toute manière, c'est mieux pour Roland, on ne remplace pas une mère.

Elle lui sourit tristement, alors qu'il rejoignit Leroy et Marco pour les aider à décharger un magnifique escalier en bois de cerisier de la première camionnette

\- Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec l'autre ?

\- Voyons Regina, ce vulgaire tas de bois sans aucune âme, totalement indigne d'une Reine telle que vous, et totalement indigne d'un artisan tel que moi, répondit Marco en pénétrant dans le hall, afin de démonter l'escalier provisoire qu'il avait posé quelques jours plus tôt.

Regina sortit faire un tour, pendant que Marco, aidé des nains, mit la dernière touche à son hall tout neuf. Elle se posa sur un banc, observant les enfants jouer dans le nouveau château d'Henry. Elle n'en revenait pas, qu'est-ce qu'Emma avait bien pu leur promettre pour qu'ils mettent tous autant de cœur à l'ouvrage ?

Elle rentra deux heures plus tard pour admirer l'ouvrage de l'ébéniste. Gheppetto avait donné une forme moderne à son escalier en collimation. Les boiseries aux motifs rappelant la flore de la forêt enchantée, tout le long de la barrière qui soutenait la main courante, ainsi que le petit balcon intérieur qui servait de couloir vers les chambres à coucher étaient sculptés avec finesse.

La couleur chaude apportée par le bois massif égaya le marbre blanc du hall austère. Des rayons rouges vinrent troubler sa vision, aussi Regina leva-t-elle la tête pour voir ce qui les provoqua.

\- Waouh, c'est magnifique s'exclama Henry en rentrant de l'école.

Elle faillit perdre l'équilibre lorsque son fils se jeta de tout son poids dans ses bras.

\- Alors, comment tu trouves ? demanda Emma, en passant la porte à son tour.

C'est... c'est... je n'ai pas de mots miss… Emma… Comment ?... Pourquoi ?...

Regina admira encore et encore le magnifique lustre en verre soufflé rouge que lui avaient confectionné les nains.

\- Plutôt étonnant n'est-ce pas ? Particulièrement lorsqu'on songe que c'est Atchoum notre expert en verreries, ajouta Leroy en décapsulant la bière qu'Emma avait ramenée pour l'équipe.

\- Je ne mérite pas tant.

\- Ça je ne vous le fais pas dire Majesté.

\- Leroy ! s'indigna Marco.

\- Mais visiblement la jeune femme là-bas pense différemment, alors qui suis-je pour contester l'avis de la Sauveuse, se rattrapa le nain.

Ils finirent leurs bières avant de prendre congé. Henry étreignit une nouvelle fois la femme qui l'avait élevé avant de s'élancer en courant vers sa chambre.

\- Henry, on ne court pas dans les escaliers, c'est dangereux ! dirent les deux femmes en même temps, avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Merci Emma, merci pour tout, lui dit Regina en souriant, avant de l'étreindre de manière un peu maladroite.

\- Pas de quoi. Bon qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? demanda la blonde embarrassée.

* * *

 _ **TBC**_


	10. Une nuit à oublier ou pas

**_Bonjour,_**

 ** _Je sais que parler de la maladie dans une fiction n'est pas du goût de tout le monde et je le respecte. Ceci dit, j'estime que nos personnages favoris peuvent aussi servir à exprimer autre chose que des amours malheureux ou de la guimauve pure (miam-miam, j'adore le romantisme à outrance, mais faut oser autre chose aussi)._**

 ** _Merci aux lecteurs qui me font confiance et me restent fidèles sur cette histoire. Je m'emploie à vous offrir quelque chose d'original, malgré la difficulté des circonstances de vie abordée. Quant à_** **Not gonna die** ** _, remerciez-la, elle veille à ce que je n'écorche pas trop la belle langue française :-)_**

* * *

 **Une nuit à oublier ou pas**

Trois jours plus tard, Regina avait une nouvelle fois quitté son travail en plein après-midi, prétextant un rendez-vous important hors de la mairie, afin de ne pas alimenter les soupçons de sa secrétaire. Elle voulait retarder au maximum le moment où elle devrait informer la population de Storybrooke de son état de santé. Gold et Albert Spencer se feraient une joie de l'évincer définitivement de la mairie au moindre signe de faiblesse, et rien que d'y penser, ça la rendait malade.

Quand Emma rentra après avoir récupéré Henry à l'école, elle fut surprise de voir la Mercedes garée devant le manoir, alors qu'il n'était à peine 17H. Quelque chose n'allait pas, la Sauveuse le sentait dans ses tripes et ceci depuis quelques jours déjà, mais elle s'était armée de patience pour ne pas brusquer la Méchante Reine.

\- Ah vous voilà, j'étais juste en train de me reposer un peu. Incroyable les navets qui passent à la télévision, je ne comprendrai jamais la fascination qu'éprouvent les gens de ton monde pour cette petite boite à images, critiqua Regina en éteignant le poste avant de se rendre à la cuisine pour y préparer le repas du soir.

Regina avait fait ses lasagnes maison, accompagnées d'une salade et de chaussons aux pommes pour le dessert, de loin son menu signature. Henry et Emma se jetèrent littéralement sur la nourriture comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis des jours. Quant à Regina, elle tenta tant bien que mal à faire illusion en picorant un peu le peu d'aliment qu'elle avait mis dans son assiette, ce qui n'échappa pas à l'œil de lynx de l'ancienne chasseuse de primes.

A la fin du repas, le Shérif fut appelée pour une ivresse sur la voie publique, chose plutôt coutumière avec les nains. A son retour, elle constata que Regina s'était déjà retirée dans sa chambre, alors qu'il était à peine 21H.

Emma monta à l'étage, en admirant l'œuvre de Marco, se perdant quelques instants sur les étranges sculptures illustrant la forêt enchantée. Ce monde de conte de fées où sévissaient ogres et autres créatures magiques et malveillantes, elle y avait fait ses expériences certes, mais s'imaginer y vivre pour toujours était différent. Regina y aurait été en sécurité, mais depuis la destruction des champs de haricots, il n'y avait guère d'espoir pour y retourner un jour.

La Sauveuse s'en voulait de ne pas trouver un moyen d'y envoyer la Reine, afin qu'elle ne soit plus soumise au fléau de ce monde, et paradoxalement, elle était aussi soulagée que cela demeure impossible. Était-ce de l'égoïsme, de ne pas vouloir revivre la séparation qu'elles avaient vécue durant un an ?

Une plainte se fit entendre et le shérif entra précipitamment dans l'espace privé du maire. Ce qu'elle vit lui brisa le cœur : Regina était à moitié allongée dans sa salle de bain, le visage déformé par la douleur en train de vomir tripes et boyaux.

La Sauveuse attrapa de suite un gant de toilette, afin de rafraîchir le front en sueur de la Reine, tout en l'installant le plus confortablement possible contre son thorax.

\- Je te tiens Regina, respire profondément, ça va aller, je suis là, lui glissa la blonde à l'oreille tel un mantra.

La proximité du shérif, son calme bien qu'apparent, car intérieurement elle était autant angoissée si ce n'est plus que le maire, et la douceur de ses mots vinrent apaiser son mal-être, comme si les bras de la Sauveuse était l'endroit le plus sûr de tout l'univers pour la Reine.

Une fois les crampes d'estomac passées, Emma souleva son précieux fardeau, afin de la déposer avec délicatesse dans ses draps de satin. Elle lui tint la tête, afin qu'elle se réhydrate par petite gorgée, avant de déposer un baiser sur son front, avant d'éteindre la lampe de chevet.

\- Reste.

\- Je ne suis pas loin, juste la porte en face, il suffit de m'appeler et je suis là en quelques secondes.

\- Je sais, mais reste quand même. S'il te plaît Emma.

Regina ne demandait jamais, elle ordonnait, aussi ces petits mots exprimés dans un murmure eurent raison d'Emma. Elle ôta rapidement ses chaussures, sa chemise et son pantalon, avant de se glisser dans le dos de cette femme de pouvoir plus vulnérable que jamais. Vêtue uniquement de son débardeur et de son shorty, Emma enlaça une nouvelle fois la mère adoptive de son fils. Ce geste qui, il n'y a pas si longtemps, leur serait apparu comme incongru et totalement déplacé leur semblait étrangement des plus naturels.

Toujours autant rassurée par les bras et le haut du corps musclés du shérif, Madame le Maire s'endormit comme un bébé, loin des cauchemars qui avaient alimenté ses nuits depuis l'apparition de la première grosseur.

Lorsqu'elle émergea de son sommeil, le soleil était déjà haut. Emma n'était plus à ses côtés, mais une note manuscrite avait été déposée sur l'oreiller.

 _Bonjour Regina,_

 _Tu dormais si bien qu'on a préféré ne pas te réveiller. J'ai informé ta secrétaire et téléphoné à l'hôpital afin de déplacer ton rendez-vous à cet après-midi. Je t'y retrouve à 14h. Au besoin, appelle-moi au poste ou sur mon portable. Et s'il te plaît, ne fais rien d'inconsidéré, mais prends soin de toi._

 _Affectueusement Henry et Emma._

Regina n'en revenant toujours pas que la blonde soit restée pour la tenir, chassant d'un coup de baguette magique tous ses démons qui la portaient par moment au bord de la folie. En dehors de Daniel jamais personne ne s'était réellement soucié d'elle, même Robin recherchait plus la présence de la femme forte, comptant sur elle pour solutionner le moindre problème qui finissait toujours par arriver à Storybrooke. Et voilà que c'était l'agaçante mère biologique d'Henry, celle-ci même qui avait eu l'audace de s'en prendre à son pommier adoré, qui se tenait à sa droite pour affronter la pire épreuve de son existence.

Le parfum si caractéristique du shérif, bois de santal et cannelle, rehaussé d'une pointe d'odeur de cuir lui arracha un sourire. Elle n'avait pas rêvé, la Sauveuse était bien venue pour soulager ses maux et l'avait bercée dans ses bras toute la nuit.

Elle se surprit à inhaler une fois de plus ce parfum en se pressant contre le coussin qui avait accueilli la blonde pour la nuit.

Une voix en provenance du rez-de-chaussée l'arracha à sa rêverie. Qui pouvait bien s'être permis d'entrer dans le manoir sans y avoir été invité ?

Elle attrapa le tailleur qu'Emma avait soigneusement plié sur une chaise au pied du lit, et quitta sa chambre après avoir ajusté les plis de sa jupe devant son imposant miroir.

Quelle ne fut pas sa mauvaise surprise, lorsqu'elle aperçut Blanche en train d'allaiter son fils au milieu de sa cuisine.

\- Alors, quel mauvais vent t'amène ? interrogea-t-elle en se servant une tasse de café sans en proposer à son ex-belle-fille.

\- Bonjour quand même, rétorqua Blanche visiblement contrariée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Et fais vite, je n'ai pas toute la vie devant moi.

\- Je veux que tu arrêtes d'empêcher Emma de passer du temps avec son amour véritable. Ce n'est pas parce que la vie te refuse ta fin heureuse que tu dois éloigner ma fille de la sienne.

\- Pardon ?! Elle cracha la moitié du breuvage noir avant de reprendre, je te signale que c'est elle qui a voulu venir vivre ici, non moi. Ce n'est pas de ma faute, si elle n'éprouve plus le besoin de roucouler avec son Capitaine manchot. Ça reste de ta faute si Daniel est mort, alors ne vient pas m'accuser en te faisant passer pour blanche comme neige Mary Margaret. Je veux bien porter le chapeau pour mes erreurs, mais certainement pas pour les tiennes, alors maintenant sors de chez moi, avant que je ne commette l'irréparable ! hurla la Méchante Reine.

\- Regina, excuse-moi, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, je suis désolée, ce n'est pas contre toi, disons pas uniquement contre toi…

\- Merci, ravie de l'apprendre.

\- C'est juste que je pensais retrouver un peu ma fille après la seconde malédiction et toute cette histoire avec Zelena. Mais c'est comme s'il y avait toujours quelque chose de nouveau pour éloigner ma fille. Elle a passé près d'un mois à remuer ciel et terre pour te retrouver et à peine rentrée, elle nous annonce qu'elle va s'installer ici avec toi et Henry.

\- Que t'a-t-elle dit pour justifier cette idée invraisemblable ?

\- Juste qu'elle avait une bonne raison, mais ne pouvait rien dire.

Inconsciemment Regina avait retenu son souffle, apeurée qu'une nouvelle fois son secret soit exposé par la fille comme il le fut jadis par la mère.

\- Je suis sa mère Regina, je m'inquiète simplement de son Bonheur, est-ce trop demandé ?

\- Je comprends, je vais l'encourager à venir te voir et à accepter les invitations de Crochet, répondit le maire avec plus de douceur.

\- Merci, c'est tout ce que je demande.

\- C'est quelqu'un de bien, ajouta Regina en réalisant qu'elle le pensait réellement.

* * *

 _ **TBC**_


	11. Vérité insoupçonnée

_**Bonjour,**_

 _ **J'espère que vous avez tous passé un excellent week-end de Pâques. Pour ma part, ce fut intense, mais chouette, comme à chaque fois que l'on passe du temps en famille. Désolée pour le léger retard pris dans mes publications, parfois la vie nous accapare tellement que la plume s'envole... heureusement, que pour un temps... Merci pour votre fidélité, ainsi qu'à ma chère beta-lectrice** Not gonna die._

* * *

 **Vérité insoupçonnée**

Le drapeau rouge à l'effigie du plus célèbre lapin des contes pour enfants flottait toujours au-dessus de l'établissement que son petit ami adorait par-dessus tout. Emma franchit le seuil du Rabbit Hole avec plus d'une demie heure de retard.

Malgré l'insistance de Madame le Maire pour qu'elle se mette sur son trente-et-un, autrement dit qu'elle revêtisse une robe, le shérif s'était contenté d'un jeans noir moulant parfaitement son fessier, accentué par une ceinture à boucle des Hell Angels, accompagné d'une blouse cintrée argent, de sa veste en cuir et de sandalettes de la même couleur, simples à talons tout juste rehaussées.

La Sauveuse avait vite compris que le mécontentement de la Reine était partiellement feint, lui arrachant un « très sexy Miss Swan », alors qu'elle quittait le manoir en roulant des hanches pour regagner sa coccinelle jaune.

Apercevant Crochet déjà bien installé au bar, un verre de rhum vide devant lui, un autre à la bouche, Emma n'eut qu'une envie : Faire demi-tour.

Cependant, elle savait que Regina avait raison. Elle ignorait Killian depuis des semaines, avançant des excuses de moins en moins crédibles. Comment aurait-elle pu expliquer à la mère adoptive de son fils, qu'elle préférait passer du temps en compagnie d'une personne malade, taciturne, colérique et par moment franchement difficile à vivre, plutôt qu'avec son supposé Véritable Amour, alors qu'elle-même ne savait plus où elle en était dans sa vie sentimentale.

La veille, Regina l'avait chassée de son bureau, alors qu'elles savouraient tranquillement un verre de cidre en tête-à-tête, comme elles en avaient pris l'habitude de faire chaque soir après que Henry soit monté se coucher. Elle lui avait littéralement claqué la porte au nez parce qu'elle n'avait toujours pas dit Oui à la nouvelle invitation du capitaine.

Le matin où elle s'était réveillée aux côtés de la brune lui manquait. Regina avait été malade bien des nuits depuis, mais avait refusé qu'elle reste, comme si quelque chose ou quelqu'un lui avait dit de ne pas laisser ceci se reproduire. En quoi était-ce mal qu'elle apaise le Maire en la prenant dans ses bras ? Sans oublier que cette proximité chassait ses propres cauchemars.

\- Te voilà enfin Amour, je commençais à croire que tu m'avais encore posé un lapin... dans ce trou, ajouta-t-il avant de rire à gorge déployée à sa propre blague.

Il l'embrassa en pleine bouche, faisant fi de son haleine empestant l'alcool, au grand dégoût de la jeune femme.

\- Killian, faut qu'on discute, dit Emma après avoir fait signe à Ashley pour que celle-ci lui apporte une bière.

\- Tout ce que tu veux Amour, mais d'abord j'ai une revanche à prendre.

Il lui tendit une queue de billard avant de se diriger vers la table, espérant que le jeu et une nouvelle victoire apaiseraient sa petite amie qui, il le savait, était sur le point de le larguer.

\- Toi et moi savons ce qu'il en est Crochet, pourquoi chercher à prolonger ce moment qui en sera d'autant plus douloureux ?

\- Est-ce qu'elle ressent la même chose que toi au moins ?

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Sérieusement Amour, après tout ce qu'on a vécu et traversé ensemble, pourquoi t'obstines-tu à me mentir en prétendant qu'il ne se passe rien entre Madame le Maire et toi ? A défaut de ton amour, j'aurais pensé que je méritais au moins ta considération et ton honnêteté Emma ! S'emporta-t-il en balançant la boule blanche à travers la table de billard pour une ouverture du jeu plus que musclée, avant de se pencher une nouvelle fois pour empocher une bille striée de plus.

\- Regina est juste une amie, une très bonne amie, mais ça s'arrête là. Peut-être qu'on est un peu plus fusionnelles parce qu'on partage l'amour de Henry, j'en sais rien, j'ai jamais été très douée dans les relations humaines. Avant Regina je n'avais eu qu'une seule véritable amie, du moins c'est ce que je croyais, mais comme pour tout ce que je touche, ça s'est terminé en désastre. Lily n'a été que le premier de tous mes échecs en la matière, expliqua Emma en empochant deux billes pleines à suivre.

Le capitaine la fixa longuement yeux dans les yeux avant d'esquisser un sourire. Se pouvait-il que le shérif capable de reconnaître le moindre mensonge chez les autres soit totalement aveugle lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa propre destinée ? L'enfant née du Véritable Amour, la Sauveuse au cœur si puissant que Cora elle-même n'avait pu l'arracher de sa poitrine, la fille du couple le plus mythique de tous les pays de contes réunis demeurait totalement incapable de le reconnaître lorsqu'il se présentait à elle. L'ironie de la situation l'amusa beaucoup et soudainement toute sa rancœur contre celle qui avait partagé quelques temps sa vie s'envola comme par enchantement. Il empocha encore une bille avant de reprendre :

\- Tu sais ce regard qu'à ta mère parfois lorsqu'elle regarde ton père ?

\- Oh, tu veux dire ce regard totalement mielleux et totalement écœurant qui me fait regretter par moment ma colocataire amoureuse des oiseaux, répliqua Emma en prenant l'ascendant dans le jeu.

\- C'est comme ça que je regardais Mila, exactement le même que toi quand Sa Majesté est dans la même pièce, la surprit-il, au point qu'elle en manqua son coup, balançant la bille blanche directement dans une des poches, relançant totalement son adversaire dans la partie.

\- Tu ne sais vraiment plus quoi inventer mon pauvre Killian, faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de picoler, sinon un jour on risquerait bien de te retrouver empalé sur ton propre crochet.

\- Ce n'est pas avec la piquette qu'ils servent ici que ça va m'arriver, rit-il en gagnant la partie pour la première fois en deux ans.

\- Revanche ?

\- Ça aurait été avec plaisir, mais ce sera pour une autre fois Amour. Là faut que je noie mon chagrin et que je parte en quête d'une nouvelle donzelle. Quant à toi tu devrais savoir depuis tout ce temps qu'on ne fait pas attendre une Reine.

Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle le contre une fois de plus, mais Emma n'en fit rien. Elle se contenta d'une longue étreinte en déposant un long baiser sur sa joue mal rasée, en lui glissant à l'oreille :

\- Merci, prends soin de toi et ne retombe pas dans tes travers, sinon je te garantie que je te retrouverai pour te botter les fesses.

\- C'est une promesse ?

\- C'est une promesse.

Elle lui sourit, y ajoutant un dernier clin d'œil avant de récupérer son blouson en cuir et de quitter le Rabbit Hole.

Elle erra plus d'une heure dans les rues de Storybrooke au volant de sa coccinelle en repensant aux paroles du capitaine. Ce qui l'ennuyait le plus au final, ce n'était pas vraiment le fait qu'il puisse avoir raison, mais qu'il l'ait vu et compris bien avant elle.

Et maintenant, qu'était-elle supposée faire ?

* * *

 _ **TBC**_


	12. Beauté en soie

**_**Bonjour,**_**

 _ **La maladie apporte avec elle des moments très pénibles, mais elle suscite aussi, d'après ma propre expérience, un renouveau. Elle nous pousse, ceux qu'elle frappe, ainsi que notre entourage, à renouer avec l'essentiel, à se réjouir des petites choses qu'offre la vie, à faire tomber les masques, à ne plus se cacher derrière de faux semblants, de dire enfin ce qu'on taisait par fausse pudeur, autrement dit : à se foutre définitivement du « quand dira-t-on »...**_

 _ **Merci à vous tous et ma beta-lectrice évidemment.**_

* * *

 **Beauté en soie**

Emma n'était rentrée qu'au petit matin, aussi se leva-t-elle tardivement. Douchée et habillée en cinquième vitesse, elle quitta précipitamment la chambre d'amis que Regina lui avait allouée.

\- Salut Ma.

\- Salut Gamin, où est ta mère ?

\- Je pensais qu'elle était avec toi, répondit Henry en finissant de dresser la table du petit déjeuner.

Ce n'était clairement pas normal, le Maire était toujours la première levée, même le week-end, et la maladie n'y avait rien changé. Emma ressentit subitement une boule au ventre, revoyant dans son esprit Regina se tordre de douleur en vomissant ses tripes, elle remonta les escaliers quatre à quatre, pénétrant dans la chambre de la Reine sans même frapper.

\- Bon sang Emma, hurla Regina en se retournant en sursaut, laissant tomber la brosse à cheveux qu'elle tenait à la main au sol.

Emma observa le Maire assise à sa coiffeuse, le reflet dans le grand miroir trahissait le fait que la brune venait de pleurer, ce qui serra le cœur de la blonde.

Le shérif s'approcha et se pencha pour ramasser l'objet recouvert d'une épaisse touffe de cheveux.

\- Ça ne ressemble plus à rien, fulmina la Méchante Reine en tentant d'arranger sa coiffure avec ses mains qui se retrouvèrent à leur tour pleines de cheveux.

\- Chut, on va arranger ça, tenta de la calmer son amie.

\- Comment ? Je vais devenir la risée de tout Storybrooke ! Se lamenta Regina, cachant son désarroi sous la colère.

\- Henry ! Appela Emma, l'ayant entendu monter derrière elle tout aussi inquiet, avant de rester derrière la porte de la chambre de sa mère adoptive en attendant de savoir ce qui se passait.

\- Va me chercher une serviette, la tondeuse à cheveux, un rasoir, ainsi que la mousse à raser que Killian a oublié dans ma chambre.

Super, voilà qu'elle a ramené son amant manchot chez moi, songea Regina frustrée et légèrement jalouse, ce qu'elle, bien entendu, n'avouerait jamais. Henry revint quelques minutes plus tard avec les objets demandés, alors que Emma avait récupéré une bassine d'eau avant de se positionner dans le dos du Maire.

\- Vous n'y pensez même pas miss Swan ! cria la méchante Reine, lorsqu'elle réalisa ce que le shérif s'apprêtait à faire.

\- Ma attention ! L'avertit Henry lorsqu'il vit la boule de feu qui s'était instinctivement formée dans la paume de sa mère adoptive.

\- Regina, je t'ai dit que nous allions tout faire pour que tu guérisses, et quand je dis tout, je veux dire absolument tout, alors s'il te plaît, fais-moi confiance et range-moi ça, lui dit la Sauveuse avec douceur, mais néanmoins fermeté.

\- Mais de quoi vais-je avoir l'air ?

\- Tu seras toujours la plus belle femme au monde Regina, même si ton miroir, d'après ce que l'on raconte, te dit parfois le contraire, personne, tu m'entends, personne ne saurait égaler ta beauté.

\- Ma a raison, tu seras toujours la plus belle, ceux qui disent le contraire sont juste jaloux, confirma Henry.

Regina les regarda tour à tour, fixant les yeux émeraudes plus longuement, n'y décelant aucune forme de mensonge, elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, ayant perdu ses mots devant l'intensité du regard partagé. Henry regarda tour à tour ses mères, quelque chose n'était pas normal et il comptait bien percer ce nouveau mystère.

\- Henry, à toi l'honneur, décréta Emma en lui confiant la tondeuse qu'il saisit de manière hésitante, pas entièrement rassuré d'attenter ainsi à la chevelure de sa mère.

\- Laisse une bande au centre, lui suggéra la blonde, déjà affairée à improviser une crête iroquoise à Madame le Maire.

\- Vous n'y songez pas ! S'offusqua celle-ci en reprenant le vouvoiement.

\- Maman, tu déchires en punk, là tu es juste la maman la plus cool de tout Storybrooke, affirma leur fils fièrement avant de se mettre à rire.

Emma ne put se retenir longtemps et fit de même. La méchante Reine leur adressa un regard courroucé, avant de les surprendre en se laissant aller à son tour dans un fou rire. Emma sortit son téléphone portable de son jean pour immortaliser ce moment.

Quelques selfies plus tard, Emma termina le travail au rasoir. Regina scuta sa nouvelle image sous tous les angles, reconnaissant à peine la femme chauve qui lui faisait face. Quelques larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues, alors qu'elle se mordait les lèvres pour empêcher ses sanglots qu'elle avait du mal à contenir à les franchir.

\- Autant mourir que de sortir ainsi dans la rue Miss Swan, lâcha-t-elle d'un ton acerbe.

\- Heureusement que dans mon monde il existe des alternatives appelées perruques. En attendant que tu choisisses un modèle qui te convienne chez un coiffeur hors de Storybrooke où je t'emmènerai lundi à la première heure, Emma ouvrit les tiroirs de la commode jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve ce qu'elle cherchait, tu vas choisir l'un de ces foulards.

La Reine admira les différents foulards en soie qu'elle avait oublié posséder, se retenant d'accabler la Sauveuse pour avoir touché à ses affaires sans sa permission.

\- Bon, ben moi je vous laisse, parce qu'avec tout ça, j'ai toujours pas mangé et on a prévu de profiter de ce beau samedi pour se retrouver au lac avec mes potes, dit Henry soudain ennuyé.

Les deux femmes ne lui en tinrent pas rigueur, parfaitement consciente que le jeune adolescent devait profiter du temps libre avec ses amis, sans oublier que la maladie de Regina pesait déjà suffisamment sur ses épaules. Emma lui donna un peu d'argent et Regina lui donna une heure de rentrée, avant que toutes deux l'enlacent dans une étreinte familiale.

Se retrouvant seules, Emma noua le foulard en dégradé rouge que Regina avait choisi de diverses façons jusqu'à ce que la brune approuve le nouage en turban.

\- Ça m'a l'air bien.

\- A mon sens, il manque quelque chose, répondit Emma, avant de scruter du regard les différents objets empilés sur la coiffeuse.

Elle finit par ouvrir un petit coffret à bijoux pour en sortir une magnifique paire de boucles d'oreilles mêlant corail et perles noires de Tahiti :

\- Voilà, avec ça, ce sera vraiment parfait. Une vraie Maharani (Reine des Indes), s'exclama Emma en admirant Regina dans le miroir.

\- C'est magnifique Emma, lâcha Regina abasourdie devant le résultat final.

\- C'est toi qui est magnifique, lui sourit Emma avant de lui déposer un long baiser sur la joue, à la commissure de la lèvre.

Laquelle des deux avait rougi et laquelle fut en prise à une soudaine bouffée de chaleur ?

Elles se séparèrent gênées, avant de se retrouver trente minutes plus tard autour de la table si gentiment dressé par Henry près de deux heures plus tôt. Plongées, chacune dans son petit déjeuner, évitant le regard de l'autre, elles cherchèrent à trier leurs pensées et à comprendre leurs émotions.

* * *

 _ **TBC**_


	13. Non égal Oui

**_**Hello mes lecteurs préférés (en mode casper et en mode review, lol)**_**

 _ **Je ne voulais pas m'éterniser avec Crochet, aussi je lui ai donné une image plus positive, car au final ce sont les émotions de Regina (malade) et d'Emma (accompagnante et presque-compagne) qui nous intéressent ;-)**_

 _ **Merci d'être toujours là et de continuer à m'accompagner comme le fait ma beta-lectrice** Not gonna die **.**_

* * *

 **Non = Oui**

Regina s'était réfugiée dans son bureau où elle tentait vainement de se concentrer sur des bilans financiers concernant les derniers travaux de restauration qui avait dû être entrepris à cause des dégâts causés par sa demie-soeur.

Au bout de dix minutes, la Méchante Reine donna un gros coup dans sa pile de dossier dont les centaines de feuilles s'éparpillèrent pêle-mêle sur le sol. Sa frustration toujours pas envolée, elle se leva pour donner des coups de pieds aux papiers éparses, trouant plus d'un document de ses éternels talons, alors que des picotements dans ses mains lui signifiaient que les boules de feu n'étaient pas loin.

Repensant à tout l'investissement de son peuple et surtout d'Emma pour restaurer son manoir après son dernier débordement, elle se laissa choir dans le fauteuil, avant d'attraper la bouteille de scotch qu'elle n'avait plus touchée depuis que la Sauveuse avait emménagé.

Qu'importe si c'était fortement déconseillé avec sa médication, le Maire se versa un premier verre, puis un second dans la foulée.

\- Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ? Jura-t-elle. Si je n'avais pas détourné la tête au dernier moment...

Regina était convaincue d'avoir fait la chose qui convenait, alors pourquoi regrettait-elle tout à coup une issue hypothétiquement différente ?

\- Je suis la Méchante de l'histoire, je n'ai que ce que je mérite... En plus, ce serait contre toutes les règles qui régissent les contes de fées..., chercha-t-elle de se convaincre à haute voix en avalant le liquide doré.

\- C'est la mère biologique d'Henry... quoi que ça ce serait plutôt en faveur de cette folie... argumenta-t-elle avec elle-même.

\- Peut-être, mais c'est la fille de Blanche, ce qui fait de moi sa..., non, mieux valait-il laisser cela de côté, même si voir sa belle-fille devenir sa belle-mère au biais de la malédiction, ressemblait soudain comme une revanche plus que jouissive.

\- Mais ça n'arrivera pas, même si, ça ne doit pas, jamais...

Le regard noisette plongea au fond de son troisième verre, cherchant à y visualiser son passé – à défaut d'avoir un avenir – comme dans une boule de cristal.

L'arrivée d'Emma à Storybrooke avait ravivé ses peurs les plus enfouies, mettant la pagaille dans sa petite ville restée tranquille durant vingt-huit ans, la menaçant constamment de la séparer de son fils. Pourtant la Sauveuse, après un sommeil d'une génération qui avait endormi sa souffrance, la laissant comme morte à la tête d'un royaume sans défi et sans réels sujets, l'avait réveillée à une vie nouvelle, débarrassée de l'étiquette de méchante ou presque, apportant avec elle un quotidien épanouissant et aventureux.

Subitement des dizaines de moments heureux lui revinrent en mémoire, et à chacun d'entre eux, sans exception, Emma était à ses côtés. Même dans l'affaire de la mort présumée du docteur Hopper, malgré toutes les horreurs qu'elle avait pu lui dire après avoir été arrêtée, le shérif avait continué à rechercher la vérité. Elle l'avait sauvée du spectre, accompagné au pays imaginaire, gardée des manigances de Gold, de sa mère et de Zelena. En réalité, à chaque fois qu'une chose significative était survenue dans sa vie, Emma avait été là, comme une constante nécessaire au bon fonctionnement de son univers.

Brusquement le verre encore à moitié plein explosa en mille morceaux contre le mur d'en face. Regina venait de réaliser ce qu'Emma représentait réellement pour elle, mais aussi qu'il était trop tard, et qu'il valait mieux ne rien dire désormais, car on se doit de protéger ceux qu'on aime, et accepter cela serait source d'une plus grande souffrance pour la belle blonde qui avait investi cette partie de son cœur qu'elle pensait ne plus avoir.

\- Je suis mourante, prononça-t-elle, alors qu'une tristesse plus grande que celle qui avait accompagné la mort de Daniel s'empara d'elle.

Il y avait encore quelques semaines, elle percevait la mort presque en amie, celle qui pourrait enfin l'apaiser, et voilà qu'aujourd'hui elle allait tout lui prendre. Prostrée, elle plongea sa tête entre ses mains, alors que des sanglots s'emparèrent de tout son être.

\- Vous n'êtes qu'une idiote Miss Swan, en même temps avec deux idiots comme parents, qu'aurait-on pu espérer d'autre ?!

Les paroles de la Méchante Reine l'avait atteinte de plein fouet, alors qu'elle avait juste voulu discuter de ce qui était arrivé ou plutôt presque arrivé entre elles. Sentant qu'elle ne devait pas brusquer le Maire, elle l'avait laissé finir son repas, puis s'était empressée de ranger la table et de faire la vaisselle. Puis quelque chose avait poussé Emma à dire à Regina qu'elle avait rompu d'un commun accord avec Crochet. Le shérif pensait vraiment que ça lui ferait plaisir, et voilà ce à quoi elle avait eu droit.

\- Fais chier ! Sérieux, comment ai-je seulement pu envisager pareille chose, je ne suis qu'une idiote, en cela, elle a parfaitement raison, tempêta Emma derrière le volant de sa coccinelle qui fusait sans destination précise dans les rues de Storybrooke.

\- Je pensais qu'on était amies, à défaut d'autre chose, mais non, Madame le Maire n'a besoin de rien ni de personne ! A la limite ma présence au manoir – que je lui ai imposée – l'agace au plus haut point.

Pourtant le souvenir des discussions durant les séances de chimiothérapie, leur partage autour d'un verre de cidre chaque soir, et la nuit où elle avait pu l'apaiser en la serrant dans ses bras virent contredire tout cela.

\- Décidément Regina Mills, pourquoi faut-il toujours que vous compliquiez tout ? S'énerva la blonde, incapable de résoudre ce paradoxe omniprésent dans tout ce que faisait ou disait le Maire.

\- C'est pas possible, quelque chose doit forcément m'échapper ? Réalisa-t-elle, alors qu'une sirène retentit derrière elle.

\- Manquait plus que ça !

Emma se gara le long du trottoir, alors que son père sortit de la voiture de police pour venir à sa rencontre.

\- Alors c'est comme ça que ma fille, alias le shérif principal de Storybrooke, occupe ses week-end de congé ? L'interrogea David plus inquiet que réellement fâché.

\- Désolée papa, je ne réalisais pas à combien je roulais ?

\- La vitesse c'est une chose, mais le feu rouge grillé en centre-ville en est une autre ma chérie.

\- Tu vas vraiment me verbaliser ? Demanda-t-elle incapable de se souvenir du moindre feu, alors qu'elle savait évidemment qu'il y en avait un au carrefour.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ma fille ?

\- Regina, se surprit-elle de répondre, je pensais la comprendre, disons un peu, mais visiblement non. Est-ce que toutes les femmes sont aussi compliquées ? Interrogea-t-elle à son tour.

\- Oh que oui, rit-il avant de poursuivre : C'est surtout parce qu'elles s'inquiètent sans cesse, de tout et de tout le monde, se questionnent sans relâche sur ce qui pourrait advenir dans la confrontation de différentes choses qui font leurs vies. Ta mère par exemple a refusé de m'épouser à huit reprises.

\- Mais, vous étiez l'amour véritable de l'autre et elle le savait, alors je ne comprends pas ?

\- Certes, mais sa tête était mise à prix dans l'ensemble des cinq royaumes, et elle ne voulait pas que la menace constante de Regina m'affecte également.

\- Tu veux dire qu'elle a refusé justement parce qu'elle t'aimait ?

David hocha la tête pour confirmer, alors que le cœur d'Emma fit un bond dans sa poitrine, comprenant plus vite que son intellect toujours occupé à mettre les choses dans le bon ordre, bien qu'un sourire s'empara déjà de ses lèvres.

\- Désolée papa, mais il faut absolument que je rentre à la maison.

Elle embrassa son père surpris avant de se rasseoir derrière son volant et de remettre le moteur en marche.

\- Ta mère sera très heureuse de te voir.

\- Bien sûr, dis lui que je l'appellerai pour fixer un soir de la semaine prochaine.

Depuis quand le manoir était-il devenu la maison pour Emma ? David, totalement perdu, remonta dans son véhicule à son tour. Décidément devenir père d'une fille de trente ans était totalement déroutant.

* * *

 _ **TBC**_


	14. Ici et main-tenant

**_Bonjour tout le monde,_**

 ** _En ce moment je collectionne les retards, alors je ne m'éterniserai pas sur le sujet._**

 ** _Merci pour votre fidélité et à_** _Not gonna die_ ** _pour sa relecture._**

 ** _Bonne découverte et bon week-end à tous_**

* * *

 **Ici et main-tenant**

Emma avait garé sa voiture au travers du chemin, montant d'un bond les quatre marches qui menaient à la porte d'entrée qu'elle avait claquée plus tôt. Le silence régnait, aussi Emma présuma que Regina n'avait pas quitté son bureau comme à chaque fois qu'elle était en colère.

Elle entra sans frapper et ce qu'elle vit lui fendit le cœur. Un souk pas possible régnait dans la pièce habituellement si ordonnée et, assise sur le canapé, Regina prostrée tremblait et sanglotait comme une enfant.

Le shérif s'approcha à grands pas, afin de la prendre dans ses bras. Regina se laissa aller contre son buste, sans même lever les yeux, elle avait reconnu la blonde qui embrassait sa calvitie en lui glissant des mots de réconfort à l'oreille. L'effet fut immédiat et le Maire retrouva rapidement contenance.

\- Regina, est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Emma inquiète.

\- Oui puisque tu es là, lui sourit la Reine, le regard plein de regrets.

\- Je serai toujours là.

Emma, sentant qu'elle devait préciser, s'agenouilla face à Regina, une main sur la cuisse du Maire, plongeant son regard océan dans la tempête qui ravageait encore celui de la Reine.

\- Je sais que tout ceci te dépasse et j'avoue ne pas comprendre mieux que toi, mais je sais que ma place est auprès de toi, il n'y a absolument aucun doute dans mon esprit à ce propos, d'ailleurs dès le premier jour il n'y en a jamais eu, juste que j'en étais pas consciente avant qu'on me le dise. Alors écoute-moi Regina, écoute-moi bien : Quoi que tu décides, dises ou fasses, rien ne saurait changer cela, je serai là pour toi, alors autant l'accepter de suite, ça nous évitera de perdre du temps inutilement.

\- Mais... tenta d'objecter Regina.

\- Pas de mais. Je sais que toi tu te vois encore trop souvent en tant que Méchante Reine, mais c'est du passé, ce n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui. Dans la mine tu m'as dit que tu voulais mourir en tant que Regina sans même avoir pris conscience que tu l'étais déjà. Et avant que tu me dises que la mort n'a été que repoussée pour être plus cruelle, là encore je te répondrai : On n'en sait rien, personne peut prétendre connaître l'avenir. Aussi ça ne devrait pas influer sur nos sentiments. Hier c'est de l'histoire Regina et demain viendra peut-être jamais. Ce que toi et moi avons c'est aujourd'hui, ce présent offert à nos vies, cadeau précieux qu'il convient d'accepter ici et maintenant. Je...

Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de poursuivre. Regina, décidée de la faire taire, avait cédé à la pulsion subite qui venait de la pousser à ravir les lèvres de la Sauveuse.

Emma, surprise, ne réagit pas de suite, mais lorsqu'elle sentit Regina se retirer, elle se pencha davantage pour prolonger le contact qui l'avait électrisée de part en part. Regina ferma les yeux devant l'incroyable intensité qui se dégageait de ce baiser. La Reine avait collectionné les amants par besoin de consolation puis de domination, mais lorsque sa langue rencontra celle de la Sauveuse, ils furent effacés à jamais de sa mémoire.

Le ballet s'enchaîna avec frénésie, aucune ne voulait y mettre fin. A bout de souffle, pour éviter de l'écraser, le shérif dut se retenir aux hanches du Maire qui fut prise par un fou rire devant l'incongruité de la situation.

C'était donc cela la catastrophe magnifique dont on redemande comme savoir que l'on fonce dans un mur et accélérer quand même courir à sa perte, le sourire aux lèvres ? Emma admira le bonheur qui illuminait soudain ce visage qu'elle ne connaissait que fermé ou marqué par la souffrance, se sentant à son tour comme un enfant les matins de Noël en réalisant que c'est elle qui l'y avait mis.

\- Il faudrait nettoyer tout ça, tu ne penses pas ? L'arracha soudain le Maire de sa contemplation.

\- Je vais m'en occuper, toi, tu as besoin de te détendre dans un bon bain moussant. Et ensuite tu pourras peut-être m'apprendre à réaliser tes fameuses lasagnes.

\- Rappelle-moi ce qui s'est produit la dernière fois que tu as osé prendre possession de mon antre ?

\- Ça n'a rien avoir, là tu seras à mes côtés pour m'empêcher de faire des bêtises.

\- Oh, mais les bêtises ne me gênent pas Miss Catastrophe, juste que ce n'est pas mon manoir qu'il faut incendier, répondit la Reine d'une voix sensuelle, avant de quitter la pièce dans un nuage violet, laissant Emma la gorge sèche et l'esprit totalement retourné.

Le shérif secoua la tête pour se concentrer sur les rangements, alors que tout son être soupirait pour rejoindre ce corps sublime qu'elle savait plongé dans des eaux parfumées.

De son côté, Regina se prélassait dans sa baignoire en guettant la porte de sa salle de bain. Se relaxer, alors que tous ses sens venaient d'être mis sens dessus-dessous ? Son ouïe fine lui rapporta les jurons mêlés au son de l'aspirateur. Elle sourit en songeant combien Emma était tout sauf une fée du logis, avant de reposer ses yeux sur la poignée. Voulait-elle que la porte reste fermée ou qu'elle s'ouvre ?

Embrasser Emma avait provoqué une véritable explosion de couleurs dans son cœur noir clair. L'amour vrai, la fin heureuse, deux moitiés d'âme enfin réunies, Regina réalisa peu à peu ce que tout cela voulait dire, particulièrement les risques qu'encourrait Emma en endossant ce rôle dans sa vie.

Chasser Emma, la dissuader de rester à ses côtés, la pousser dans les bras d'un autre, elle l'avait fait, sans succès, sans oublier que la simple pensée de recommencer la déchirait plus que le cancer qui rongeait son corps.

Elles avaient été destinées l'une à l'autre, par-delà les mondes et l'espace-temps, comme si la malédiction elle-même avait été écrite avant que les circonstances qui l'y avait mené aient lieu. Aimer Blanche pour mieux la haïr ensuite, haïr Emma sa fille pour l'aimer plus que de raison, l'ironie du destin n'échappa pas à la Reine.

L'empêcher était impossible, mais Regina savait aussi qu'Emma ne lui survivrait pas, si le pire devait se produire, sans avoir une bonne raison de le faire. Il faudrait qu'elle s'assure qu'Emma puisse s'appuyer sur l'amour de leur fils, et peut-être songer à enterrer la hache de guerre.

\- Ce serait déjà un miracle qu'elle ne me tue pas quand elle l'appendra, alors pour plus... faut pas rêver, se reprit Regina en soupirant, avant de se laisser glisser au fond de la baignoire, afin de noyer tous ce qui la tourmentait pour profiter du lien intense qui la liait à son énervante âme-sœur.

Emma avait longuement hésité à rejoindre Regina dans sa salle de bain, mais elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas précipiter les choses. Leur situation était unique dans l'ensemble des mondes et des âges régissant les contes pour enfants : la Sauveuse, produit de l'amour vrai, se retrouvant être la fin heureuse de la méchante Reine, ennemie mortelle de ses parents, même les frères Grimm n'avait osé aller aussi loin.

Ici et maintenant, certes, mais elle voulait plus, elle voulait une histoire à elles remplie de partages, de romantisme à outrance, des baisers volés au nez et à la barbe de son père et une véritable union de leurs âmes et de leurs corps, pas juste quelques nuits, mais bien plus. Oui, ce que voulait Emma, c'était la totale : mariage, nuit de noce et agrandissement de leur famille.

Devant l'ampleur des véritables désirs de son cœur, le shérif avait préféré se rendre à l'épicerie du coin pour ramener les ingrédients nécessaires à la recette du Maire.

En rentrant, Regina descendait le grand escalier vêtue de son turban et d'une robe simple, moulant parfaitement son corps. Emma bouche bée - sans même songer à le cacher - la déshabilla d'un regard lubrique.

\- Alors, toujours affamée shérif? Interrogea la Reine en se déhanchant davantage.

\- Hein, quoi ? Répondit Emma confuse, alors que son estomac se mit à gargouiller.

\- Allons en cuisine, avant que tu ne meures d'inanition, lui lança Regina d'un sourire ravageur.

Emma lui emboîta le pas pour son premier cours culinaire qui promettait d'être hautement instructif.

* * *

 _ **TBC**_


	15. Orgasme culinaire

**_**Bonjour tout le monde,**_**

 _ **Visiblement il est temps d'augmenter d'un cran la classification de cette histoire. (surtout qu'on m'a mise au défi, et que comme ma Regina je ne peux que le relever)**_

 _ **Merci à** Not gonna die **pour sa relecture et à** Queen Obsession **que je vous recommande de lire ;-)**_

 _ **Et à toi qui te reconnaitra, ce chapitre est spécialement pour toi ;-)**_

* * *

 **Orgasme culinaire**

\- Qu'est-ce ? Demanda Emma après s'être consciencieusement lavée les mains.

\- Une machine à pâtes, vint la réponse naturellement.

\- Attends, tu veux dire qu'on va faire nos propres pastas ?

\- Évidemment, tu ne pensais tout de même pas que nous allions utiliser ces horribles pâtes séchées remplies de conservateurs malsains qu'on trouve en supermarchés ?

\- Je ...

Le shérif continua à jouer avec l'étrange engin, alors que le Maire déployait les ingrédients nécessaires sur le plan de travail. Après avoir fait un puits dans la farine tamisée, la Sauveuse fut responsable pour y casser quelques œufs. Évidemment, il fallut partir à la pêche aux coquilles rebelles tombées dans le pétrin.

Emma détestait avoir cette pâte collante autour de ses doigts, alors que Regina y incorporait lentement de l'eau : Pétrir et pétrir encore.

Sa concentration était déjà en train de faiblir, alors que son regard se perdait dans le décolleté du Maire. « Cuisiner c'est laisser libre cours à son imagination », avait-elle dit.

Emma se mordit la lèvre en imaginant pétrir cette poitrine ferme et généreuse en lieu et place sous le regard amusé de sa compagne.

\- Hé, mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Réclama la blonde, lorsqu'un nuage de farine l'arracha à ses pensées peu orthodoxes.

\- Il nous reste la bolognaise spéciale Regina et la béchamel à finir, on verra plus tard pour le dessert, chérie, alors qu'elle lui vola un baiser avant de retourner à ses fourneaux.

D'où était-ce venu, la brune l'ignora, mais cela avait mis sa commis du jour dans tous ses états, ce qui fit un bien fou à son égo.

Emma abaissa la pâte, dont la texture fine et souple la ramena sans cesse à la peau douce et soyeuse de Regina. Celle-ci parfaitement consciente de l'effet qu'elle avait sur le shérif, roulait ses hanches, cambrait son dos et jouait avec ses boucles d'oreilles de manière aguicheuse.

Emma n'y tenant plus, se faufila dans le dos du Maire. Elle ferma un instant les yeux pour savourer les effluves de granny smith qui émanait de sa Reine, avant de laisser traîner ses lèvres le long de la nuque dénudée pour remonter lentement derrière l'oreille sensible, alors que ses mains se retrouvèrent naturellement le long des hanches de sa compagne.

Regina s'abandonna totalement à cette douce torture tout en goûtant ses différentes préparations.

\- Délicieux, fit-elle dans un soupir, alors qu'Emma, gourmande, se pencha vers sa bouche, afin de se régaler à son tour.

La sauce ainsi dégustée était encore meilleure que dans ses souvenirs. Regina émoustillée, reprit sa cuillère en bois, afin d'inverser les rôles. Observant Emma titiller l'ustensile du bout de sa langue en la défiant du regard. Ne s'attendant nullement à tant d'audace – bien qu'elle aurait dû savoir – sa langue se retrouva soudain emprisonnée entre les dents blanches de Regina qui se mit à suçoter l'appendice goulûment en la gratifiant de son sourire des plus machiavéliques.

Qui entre dans une cuisine sait qu'on peut s'y brûler, mais là, son Chef adorée, démontrant son talent et son savoir faire, la fit s'embraser dans un feu de joie et se consumer de désir au risque même de finir en cendres. Et ce n'était pas l'ondée qu'elle sentit couler à l'intérieur de ses cuisses qui allait l'éteindre, au contraire, il devenait impératif qu'elle se débarrasse de son jean, afin d'obtenir la délivrance.

Regina parfaitement consciente de l'empressement de son amante, éteignit la cuisinière d'une main, tout en repoussant légèrement Emma de l'autre. Le shérif se hissa avec élégance sur le plan de travail après que le Maire ait rapidement repoussé ce qui s'y trouvait.

Leurs lèvres et leurs langues se trouvèrent à nouveau. Regina s'attaqua au bouton et au zip du pantalon, avant d'y glisser sa main et ses doigts qui trouvèrent rapidement leur destination. Emma tenta en vain d'ôter ses chaussures, surprise par la pénétration rapide, elle se cambra, permettant ainsi à Regina de libérer d'un coup sec ses fesses de leurs entraves. Affalée sur le marbre, string et pantalon abaissés jusqu'aux genoux, la Sauveuse se retrouva totalement exposée au regard de sa Reine qui en profita largement en intensifiant ses attouchements, alors que sous son t-shirt l'autre main du Maire remontait le long de son sternum vers sa poitrine .

Sentant son amante plus que prête, Regina de son pouce massa le clitoris avec plus de pression, avant de venir mordre l'un des mamelons à travers le tissu, ce qui tel un détonateur mit le feu à tout son être, dont l'explosion des sens la maintint quelques instants dans une félicité absolue, avant que le nom de son âme-sœur emplit toute la maison dans un cri d'adoration pure.

Troublée, Regina se précipita vers l'évier. Retrouvant rapidement ses esprits, elle se lava les mains avant de dresser ses lasagnes dans le plat.

\- Gina, est-ce que ça va ? Interrogea tout en remontant son pantalon Emma inquiète.

\- Oui, oui, ne t'en fais pas, c'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça soit...

\- Aussi intense ?!

Regina acquiesça d'un hochement de tête en apportant la touche finale à son plat.

Emma se sentit soudain coupable d'avoir laissé les choses aller aussi loin, alors qu'une cuisine n'était assurément pas le meilleure endroit pour une première fois, bien que l'expérience que sa Reine venait de lui faire vivre représentait le summum du plaisir qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti.

\- Est-ce à cause de ce lien qui nous unies ? Interrogea-t-elle encore.

\- Sans doute, j'en sais rien.

\- Mais je croyais ?

\- Chérie, ça fait tellement longtemps que c'était carrément dans une autre vie Emma. Il faut te rendre à l'évidence que tout ceci est autant nouveau pour moi que pour toi mon amour.

Emma, qui il y a encore quelques jours détestait ces petits surnoms, ne pouvait déjà plus s'en passer, sans doute parce qu'il venait d'une Reine qui s'était jurée de ne jamais y avoir recours, faisant d'elle l'exception confirmant la règle.

Adossé contre le frigo, elle demeura quelque peu perdue, pas vraiment certaine que sa belle veuille qu'elle inverse les rôles, elle préféra ne pas bouger.

Regina, parfaitement consciente de ce qui se tramait dans sa petite tête blonde, prit le plat pour l'enfourner, en prenant bien soin de se pencher suffisamment en le faisant. Le sang d'Emma ne fit qu'un tour lorsque son regard se perdit sous la petite robe sexy que portait toujours sa tortionnaire.

\- Je pensais, s'exclama le shérif d'une voix rauque.

\- Je sais, mais non, se moqua-t-elle gentiment en gardant sa position, son regard de braise lui adressant une invitation plus qu'explicite.

Regina avait tout orchestré, cet absence d'étoffe en était la preuve incontestable.

\- Je te déteste, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

\- Pareil pour moi chérie, d'autant plus si tu continues à rester plantée là sans rien faire, haleta la brune, dont la retenue de ces dernières minutes était totalement feinte.

Emma, en Chevalier servant de sa Majesté, obtempéra. Se glissant dans le dos de sa Reine, elle releva le pan de sa robe pour avoir plein accès à ce trésor si généreusement offert à ses bons soins.

Le Shérif mordilla la nuque du Maire, alors que ses mains vinrent prendre possession de ses deux globes qu'elle malaxa avec beaucoup d'adoration, alors que ses hanches buttèrent contre ses fesses. Fléchissant légèrement ses jambes, Emma utilisa habillement le haut de sa cuisse pour venir faire pression sur le bourgeon déjà dangereusement gonflé de sa dulcinée, enlaçant ainsi tout son corps.

Regina résista et résista encore, après tout, elle était une Reine, et on ne venait pas aussi facilement à bout de Sa Majesté.

\- Ressens-tu cette pulsion ma Reine ? Lui glissa Emma à l'oreille en signifiant la pulsion en question.

\- La ressens-tu ?

\- Oui, répondit-elle en reprenant son souffle.

\- Ce n'est plus toi. C'est nous. Et celle-ci, la ressens-tu ? Demanda la blonde encore en posant amoureusement la main Regina contre son propre cœur, qui battait dans le même rythme que son antre.

\- Oui, répondit-elle une seconde fois.

\- Ce n'est plus moi. C'est nous.

\- Est-ce que tu comprends ce que cela signifie ?

Oh que oui, elle comprenait, et pour l'heure sans doute plus que n'importe qui, alors qu'elle ressentit comment leurs auras se chargèrent en magie à chaque caresse, pression ou parole de la Sauveuse. Regina savait que c'était le point de non retour, si elle n'y mettait pas un terme immédiatement, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire ça à l'amour de sa vie, et elle ne pouvait pas plus le faire à elle-même. Emma avait raison, tout ce qui rythmait leurs vies n'avait jamais été destiné à être à l'une ou à l'autre, mais à elles deux, ensemble, un Nous impliquant absolument tout de leurs existences, jusqu'à leur fils Henry et de ce fait toute la lignée royale qui leur donna leurs titres de noblesse, bien qu'obtenus dans des circonstances différentes.

\- Je suis à toi et tu es à moi, pour toujours, vint une dernière pression, alors qu'elle aspira son point d'impulsion.

Une lumière vive les aveugla toute deux, lorsque leurs magies se lièrent à leur tour, faisceau qui ne serait désormais plus blanc ou violet, mais d'or.

Regina submergée se laissa tomber dans les bras d'Emma qui l'amena gentiment vers le carrelage, ne tenant guère mieux sur ses jambes.

\- Je t'aime Regina, ma Reine.

\- Je t'aime aussi Emma, mon chevalier blanc

L'horloge de cuisine finit par retentir, leur signifiant qu'il était enfin temps de passer à table.

* * *

 _ **Depuis le temps qu'on nous parle de ces fameuses lasagnes, je vous conseille les recettes du blog « la cuisine de mes racines » qui en propose une version succulente.**_

 _ **TBC : A vos plumes pour me laisser un commentaire svp.**_


	16. Un malheur n'arrive jamais seul

_**_Bonjour tout le monde,_**_

 ** _Merci pour votre enthousiasme envers le précédent chapitre, je vous reconnais bien là chers lecteurs ;-)_**

 _Not gonna die_ _ **, tu es la meilleure béta-lectrice qu'on puisse avoir, d'ailleurs je ne suis pas la seule à l'avoir compris.**_

* * *

 **Un malheur n'arrive jamais seul**

Emma tenait fermement le corps endormi de Regina contre son cœur. Tout était toujours si intense entre elles, les disputes, la passion, et même ici sur l'oreiller, alors que le shérif observait simplement son amante dans son sommeil.

Après le feu d'artifice dans la cuisine, le week-end ne s'était malheureusement pas aussi bien terminé. A la fin du repas, le chef trois étoiles s'était subitement sentie mal. Sans doute le retour de bâton du whisky dans l'après-midi, du tsunami émotionnel s'étant déversé sur elles, mais Emma savait qu'il y avait autre chose que Regina ne disait pas.

La sensation – bien que plus intense – qu'elle ressentait dans ses entrailles ressemblait à l'époque où le spectre rodait en ville. Il était là, tapi dans l'ombre, attendant patiemment son heure, aiguisant ses pinces pour mieux trancher dans la chair et le sang le moment venu.

Regina était ressortie paniquée de leur étreinte, mais avec des décennies de pratique, elle s'était rapidement ressaisie, ne laissant rien paraître, même si contrairement à tous les autres, Emma n'avait jamais été dupe.

Henry n'avait pas été autrement surpris lorsqu'en rentrant dimanche soir, il avait trouvé ses deux mères endormies sur le canapé, ni même lorsqu'il avait constaté que sa mère biologique avait définitivement pris ses quartiers dans la chambre de sa mère adoptive.

\- Bien, vous allez décider de m'en parler ou c'est moi qui le fais ? S'était-il légèrement exaspéré à la fin du repas plus que silencieux qu'ils venaient de partager.

Devant le silence de sa compagne, Emma avait fini par prendre la parole :

\- Écoute gamin, toi qui est le spécialiste de tout ceci, serait-il hypothétiquement envisageable que ta mère et moi nous ayons été destinées à être... le véritable amour de l'autre, dit-elle en précipitant la fin de sa phrase.

\- Hypothétiquement ? Envisageable ? Ma parole, c'est encore pire que ce que je croyais.

\- Écoute Henry, si ça te dérange, on ne poursuivra pas dans cette voie, était intervenue Regina, décontenancée elle aussi par la réaction de leur fils.

\- Sérieux Maman, 'Ma, vous le faites exprès, ça fait au moins trois longues années que vous devriez être ensemble. Sans oublier que vous m'avez fait douter de mes capacités à interpréter correctement le livre.

En repensant à la réaction de leur fils, Emma souriait une nouvelle fois dans la nuit, tout en regrettant d'avoir perdu un si précieux temps à se tenir éloignée de cette magnifique et extraordinaire femme, qui malgré sa maladie avait tenu à s'abandonner une nouvelle fois à leur passion, seulement quelques heures plus tôt.

\- Je t'aime, murmura la Sauveuse encore et encore à sa Reine, avant de sombrer à son tour dans le sommeil.

Le lendemain, elles s'étaient rendues à quelques kilomètres de la ville dans un salon de coiffure spécialisé en perruques et autres accessoires. Finalement le Maire avait opté pour des mèches savamment combinées avec son turban, qui grâce au regard d'amour qu'Emma posait sans cesse sur elle, étaient rapidement devenus une part intégrante d'elle-même.

Arrivées à l'hôpital, la salle d'attente était pleine et madame le Maire se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise, avec l'impression dérangeante que tous les regards étaient posés sur elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous regarder comme ça ! S'insurgea-t-elle.

\- Euh rien madame le Maire, se perdirent-ils tous en excuses tout en détournant les yeux vers les murs ou le plafond de la pièce.

Emma, bien qu'effrayée par ce que le corps médical allait leur dire, souriait sous cape en faisant semblant de rien, devant la verve inchangée de sa compagne. Cependant lorsque le docteur Whale pénétra dans la pièce, elle se leva aussi rapidement que Regina.

\- Nous étions là avant, osa intervenir une personne qui se ravisa de suite devant le regard assassin que lui adressait la méchante Reine.

Les habitants de Storybrooke, contrairement à Whale, furent intrigués par la présence de la Sauveuse au côté de la Reine, mais se gardèrent cette fois-ci de tout commentaire.

\- Sympa votre nouveau look, tenta le médecin, afin de détendre l'atmosphère hautement électrique qui régnait dans les couloirs du centre hospitalier jusque dans son bureau.

\- Merci, mais je n'ai nullement le temps pour ce genre de bavardages, alors allons droit au but, mon travail m'attend et contrairement à ce que vous croyez, ce n'est pas si simple de faire fonctionner une ville créée à partir d'une malédiction, vociféra Regina totalement sur les nerfs.

Emma assista à chaque examen pratiqué par le médecin et ses assistants, tenant discrètement la main de Regina et lui murmurant quelques encouragements et mots d'amour à chaque fois qu'elle sentait que ça devenait difficile pour sa compagne.

Une heure plus tard, c'est un Whale à la mine déconfite qui se présenta devant elles.

\- Je suis désolée Maire Mills, mais la chimiothérapie n'a pas été assez agressive. Nous devons désormais envisager d'autres mesures.

\- Par d'autres mesures, vous voulez dire, couper dedans n'est-ce pas ? Lui lança le Maire d'un regard meurtrier.

\- Une mastectomie ? Intervint Emma pour être certaine d'avoir bien compris ce que le médecin tentait de leur dire.

\- Oui, répondit-t-il en abaissant la tête craintivement.

\- Hors de question, plutôt mourir, vous m'entendez !

\- Regina, s'il te plaît, la rappela le shérif avant qu'elle ne quitte la pièce.

\- On était d'accord, plus de chirurgie ! Tu me l'avais promis !... Je ne veux pas que tu me vois mutilée, finit-elle en sanglotant avant de tomber dans les bras bienveillants de sa compagne.

\- Chut, chérie, je te tiens, ça va aller mon amour, on va s'en sortir, ensemble, l'apaisa Emma devant le regard incrédule du docteur Frankenstein.

Il en avait vu des choses impossibles dans sa vie, mais là, voir la Sauveuse réconforter avec tendresse la Méchante Reine, c'était bien la chose la plus inouïe à laquelle il lui avait été donné d'assister. Encore plus fou que ses recherches pour ressusciter les morts.

\- Mais mon corps, celui que tu chéris… Je ne serai même plus une moitié de femme, je ne serai plus rien sans eux.

\- Tu as raison, je les adore, je ne vais pas le nier, mais je t'aime encore bien plus, toi, mon amour, ma compagne, mon âme-sœur, ma meilleure moitié, mon tout, ma Regina. Je peux m'en passer, mais pas de toi, sans toi je mourrai. Avec ou sans tu seras toujours la plus belle à mes yeux.

\- Sans oublier qu'il existe la chirurgie réparatrice, crut bon d'intervenir le médecin, légèrement écœuré devant le déversement de tant de guimauve.

Le Maire finit par hocher la tête en acquiescement, parfaitement consciente qu'il n'existait pas d'autre solution. Et pour être avec l'amour de sa vie, elle pouvait bien sacrifier même cela.

Whale leur donna rendez-vous dans une semaine, le temps pour le Maire de se trouver un remplacement à la mairie.

\- Emma, te voilà enfin. Combien de temps vais-je encore attendre l'appel promis à ton père ? Les intercepta Blanche à la sortie de l'établissement de santé.

\- Un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, manquait plus qu'elle ! S'énerva Regina.

\- Maman, c'est pas le moment là.

\- Évidemment, depuis que tu vis avec Regina, c'est jamais le moment. Sans oublier que tu prends plein de mauvaises décisions pour ta vie future, et en tant que mère, je compte bien intervenir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, s'emporta Blanche à son tour.

\- Pardon ? Je me suis débrouillée durant 28ans sans toi, alors ne crois pas que je vais te laisser remettre en cause mes choix ou mes envies.

\- Peut-être, mais lorsqu'il s'agit de laisser s'en aller ta fin heureuse à laquelle tu as pleinement droit, ça me regarde ma fille.

\- Crochet ? Ma parole, mais tu y crois sérieusement, lui, mon véritable amour ?

Blanche se retrouva soudain décontenancée devant le regard que lui lançait sa fille en répétant la question une seconde fois.

\- Pour une soi-disant spécialiste du sujet, tu es vraiment totalement à côté de la plaque maman.

\- Dans ce cas, éclaire-moi : Qui selon toi mérite ce titre à tes yeux ?

Instinctivement les yeux émeraudes rejoignirent leurs homonyme noisettes, regard qui n'échappa cette fois-ci pas à Mary Margaret.

\- C'est une plaisanterie ? Regina ? Quel sort lui as-tu encore jeté ? Sorcière ! Tu vas laisser ma fille tranquille ou je te jure que même si c'est la dernière chose que je suis amenée à faire, je te tue. D'ailleurs, j'aurais dû te tuer lorsque j'en ai eu l'occasion ! Cria maintenant Blanche totalement hors d'elle.

\- Ne te donne pas tout ce mal, ton souhait risque bien de se réaliser bien plus tôt que tu ne le crois ! Vint la réponse résignée de son ex-belle-mère.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Interrogea Mary Margaret du regard, surprise que Regina ne la menace pas en retour.

\- Que bientôt Emma sera tout à toi, comme tu l'as toujours voulu, rien qu'à toi, seulement à toi, sans nul autre partage, s'emporta légèrement Regina, avant de tourner les talons en direction de sa Mercedes.

Emma savait qu'il ne servait à rien de chercher à rattraper sa compagne. Regina était du genre à se refermer comme une huître, le temps de digérer un minimum les choses. Autant prendre ce temps qu'elle aurait effectivement dû prendre plus tôt en compagnie de sa mère, en espérant que Blanche finirait par comprendre.

\- Tu n'en rates jamais une, n'est-ce pas ? Lança Emma en maîtrisant au mieux la colère qui bouillonnait en elle.

\- Allez viens maman, faut qu'on discute.

* * *

 **TBC :**


	17. Coeurs maternels

_****Coucou la Compagnie,****_

 _ **J'ai bien rigolé à vos commentaires : Ah bon, vous n'aimez pas Blanche Neige et ses jolis nains de jardin ? Mdr**_

 _ **C'est pourtant joli le monde des Bisounours, des arc-en-ciel partout avec des licornes qui y montent et qui en descendent -)**_

 _ **Mais bon, pas notre faute, si on préfère l'infâme EvilQueen et son WhiteKnight.**_

 _ **Merci à** Not gonna die **pour sa relecture, ainsi qu'à la Vie.**_

* * *

 **Cœurs maternels**

Mère et fille parlaient depuis plus d'une heure assises sur un banc des jardins entourant l'hôpital. Blanche avait continué d'objecter en début de discussion, mais depuis elle n'avait plus interrompu Emma qui lui racontait tout de manière aléatoire sans aucune censure, malmenant à bien des reprises son cœur de mère, forcé d'abandonner sa progéniture dans un monde cruel qui avait fait de la princesse un preux chevalier, qui malgré bien des blessures, avait fini par s'affirmer et visiblement trouvé l'amour de la manière la plus improbable en la personne la plus inattendue qui soit.

\- Vas-tu réellement t'élever contre ceci maman ? Allons-nous devoir nous battre contre vous, ma famille, en plus de ce que nous allons déjà devoir endurer ? Interrogea Emma au bord de la rupture.

Blanche était toujours sous le choc de tout ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle était passée par toutes les émotions possibles et inimaginables : de la haine à la colère, puis à l'indignation, la surprise, l'incompréhension, la compassion et pour finir à l'amour.

Elle attira sa fille dans ses bras, totalement incapable d'exprimer ses émotions verbalement. Emma se laissa aller contre Mary Margaret et pour la toute première fois de l'ensemble de son existence, elle avait l'impression que sa mère la comprenait, enfin.

Rapidement des larmes inondèrent les yeux émeraudes du shérif. Elle était restée forte dans le bureau du Dr. Whale, afin de soutenir au mieux Regina, mais maintenant sa propre douleur et cette peur panique ne voulaient plus la lâcher.

Blanche sentit subitement le corps de sa fille frémir, avant que celle-ci ne se mit à hoqueter dans des sanglots qu'elle ne semblait plus pouvoir garder sous contrôle.

Mary Margaret se revit au Pays Imaginaire, lorsque David avait été empoisonné par l'ombrêve et elle comprit ce que sa fille était en train de traverser et sa haine envers son ex-belle-mère se mit à fondre comme neige au soleil. C'était bien la peine d'être les héros de leur peuple s'ils se retrouvaient dans l'incapacité de venir en aide à leur propre fille.

\- Regina alors ?

\- Définitivement Regina, oui.

\- Elle m'a sauvé la vie quand j'étais enfant tu sais ?

\- Oui, le livre d'Henry en parle.

\- Évidemment. Je l'adorais, Regina ma sauveuse, et elle avait une telle allure à cheval, même en fille de meunier, une vraie Reine. Ce que j'ai pu l'aimer…, se perdit Blanche dans ses souvenirs de petite fille. Comment tout a pu autant dégénérer ? Pas uniquement la mort de Daniel… mais le tout… c'est tellement indigne de nous tous…

Emma se blottit encore un peu dans les bras de sa mère. C'était tellement bon d'avoir enfin quelqu'un qui la comprenait, du moins, qui était en bonne voie de la comprendre.

\- Elle est de retour… la Regina d'autrefois ?

\- Oui, elle est de retour.

\- Il va falloir qu'on réapprenne à la connaître à travers tes yeux alors...

\- Sans doute. Tu penses que ça va aller pour Papa ?

\- Aucune idée. Il faut avouer que c'est inédit à bien des niveaux, mais il te soutiendra comme toujours… sans oublier que son cœur chevaleresque a toujours eu un petit faible pour la Méchante Reine… Mais chut, il ne faut pas le dire, chose qu'il niera de toute manière...

Emma rit de la confidence inattendue de sa mère, et ressentit comme ce lien maternel se resserra définitivement. Mary Margaret, la colocataire, venait de disparaître à jamais, laissant la pleine place à Blanche, sa maman.

Trente minutes plus tard, le shérif passa la porte du magasin d'antiquités Gold.

Le mobile aux licornes était toujours suspendu dans la vitrine. Emma le découvrit sous un nouveau jour, prenant un des unicornes dans la main, elle en admira la finesse du travail du cristal translucide et bleuté. Ses parents l'avaient vraiment beaucoup aimée pour avoir fait faire une telle merveille avant même sa naissance. « Dommage qu'Henry ne l'ait jamais eu » songea-t-elle.

\- Shérif Swan, qu'importe la plainte qui vous amène, je suis innocent, surgit soudainement le propriétaire des lieux dans un sourire machiavélique.

\- Rien qu'avec le recel que je vois ici, je pourrais vous mettre à l'ombre pour une vie, Gold.

\- Comme vous vous trompez ma chère, chacun des objets a été acquis lors d'un marché des plus honnêtes. D'ailleurs si vous voulez en faire un avec moi shérif, j'en serais vraiment ravi, sourit-il de plus belle.

\- Trêve de plaisanterie Gold. Dites-moi comment puis-je sauver Regina ?

\- La sauver ? Elle, la sorcière qui vous a tout pris shérif ? Décidément, vous prenez votre rôle de « Sauveuse » vraiment très à cœur ma chère. Et bien aussi niaise que votre mère, ajouta-t-il en se tordant de rire.

Le shérif pour calmer ses nerfs, sortit son arme de service et vida son chargeur sur lui, sachant pertinemment que ça n'affecterait nullement le Ténébreux.

\- C'est malin, un costume tout neuf, offert par ma femme.

\- Monsieur craindrait-il de se faire disputer par Madame Gold, rétorqua Emma avec aplomb et un léger sourire moqueur.

\- Le seul qui aurait pu sauver votre si chère Regina est mort il y a une éternité. Ce fut déjà un miracle qu'elle s'en sorte une première fois, mais croyez-moi, cela ne se reproduira pas.

\- Une première fois ?

\- Vraiment shérif, êtes-vous totalement stupide ou totalement aveugle ? Les deux sans doute !

\- Je ne comprends pas, avoua Emma prise de court.

\- Une femme comme elle, s'encombrer d'un enfant abandonné, mis au monde par une autre, lança-t-il avec dégoût et un profond mépris.

« Les légères cicatrices sur son bas-ventre, dont elle disait que ce n'était rien », songea Emma en repensant au corps sublime de son amante.

\- Et ça c'est à moi, nous n'avons pas passé de deal pour lui, emporta le shérif le mobile aux licornes avant de se précipiter hors de la boutique à la recherche de sa Reine bien-aimée.

\- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais rien dit ? Lança-t-elle avant d'enlacer avec amour sa compagne dans l'ancienne salle des cœurs de son caveau, réaménagé en studio très cosy par Regina, afin de s'y retirer au calme, lorsque Storybrooke devenait trop pesant pour son Maire.

\- Dire quoi ? Demanda Regina entre deux baisers.

\- L'adoption d'Henry, précisa Emma en ravissant une nouvelle fois les lèvres de sa belle. C'est la raison pour laquelle Whale ne veut prendre aucun risque n'est-ce pas ?

Regina se contenta de hocher la tête, alors que les larmes commencèrent à couler le long de son visage. Emma la conduisit vers le lit gigogne à moitié défait, avant de s'y laisser choir en tenant fermement son amante dans ses bras.

\- C'est arrivé peu de temps après que j'ai lancé la malédiction… je me pensais à l'abri dans ce monde… ignorant tout de ses fléaux... plus abjectes les uns que les autres… cancer des ovaires avec complication… je ne savais même pas ce que cela voulait dire… je me sentais tellement seule… tellement maudite… la seule chose qui me maintenait en vie c'était mon envie de vengeance… ainsi que la haine de tes parents…, raconta Regina de façon saccadée, totalement démunie face à la douleur une nouvelle fois amplifiée par ses souvenirs.

\- Et tu as malgré tout trouvé la force d'aimer à nouveau en adoptant notre petit garçon, je suis tellement fière de toi mon amour, chuchota Emma à son oreille tout en la berçant vers le sommeil, tellement admirative une nouvelle fois devant la force indéfectible de la femme qui avait à jamais changé son existence.

« Pour le pire, comme pour le meilleur », un engagement scellé entre elles dès les temps les plus immémoriaux, résonant à travers les royaumes et les âges avec conviction et fortissimo : Telle une promesse...

* * *

 _ **TBC :**_


	18. T'aimer

_****Bonjour tout le monde,****_

 ** _Oui, l'histoire de Regina est une succession de malheurs et je partage votre révolte contre sa maladie, voire contre ma plume par moment -)_**

 ** _Comment être la Sauveuse quand on ne peut pas sauver ce pour qui on donnerait même sa propre existence, voilà ce qui va nous servir de fil conducteur pour les quelques chapitres à venir, ainsi que le combat de la Reine dans l'arène des hôpitaux évidemment._**

 ** _Pour ce chapitre j'avais envie de tester un petit air de musique pour une fois, espérons que ce sera réussi. Je suis pas trop Song-fic moi-même, mais faut oser quelque chose de neuf à chaque chapitre aussi ;-)  
_**

 _ ** _Merci à_**_ _ _Not gonna die__ _ ** _rentrée des vacances « spécialement pour me relire », lol, ainsi qu'à toi_**_ _ _Emma2016 **amie et soutien indéfectible.**__

* * *

 **T'aimer**

Emma se réveilla deux heures plus tard, Regina toujours endormie dans ses bras, totalement enroulée autour de son corps.

\- Tellement belle, soupira le shérif en repoussant une des mèches de cheveux artificiels qui avait glissée sous le turban dans ce visage dont elle connaissait le moindre trait par cœur.

Vénus – Aphrodite incarnée, malgré ou peut-être d'autant plus avec les cicatrices marquant légèrement ou nettement, comme celle au-dessus de sa lèvre, ce corps de déesse.

« T'aimer, t'adorer, te chérir, t'aduler, t'aimer et t'aimer encore et toujours », c'était sa seule pensée, sa seule raison d'exister, la Sauveuse était née pour ceci, pour sa Reine, afin de l'aimer comme on ne l'avait jamais aimée.

Ses mains glissèrent le long de ces courbes parfaites, afin de marquer cette peau et cette âme de son plus beau poème. Les mots se formaient dans sa tête dans la contemplation de son amour, alors que les vers et les strophes se transformaient rapidement en gestes de tendresse et de passion.

 _T'aimer à faire d'un tas de pierres le plus beau des châteaux  
T'aimer à cueillir des étoiles dans la boue des ruisseaux  
T'aimer à me mettre à genoux où et quand bon te semble  
À hurler comme les loups si les loups te ressemblent_

D'une main, Emma défit habilement les boutons de la blouse de sa belle, alors que l'autre dégrafait déjà son soutien-gorge. Ses lèvres se perdirent un instant le long de la tempe de Regina, tout en inhalant ce parfum de pomme si caractéristique de sa Reine, qui instinctivement se nicha encore plus contre le corps musclé de son chevalier servant, alors que le sang se réactivant dans ses veines chassa les dernières traces de sommeil.

Le tissu glissa le long de la chaire, exposant les deux globes, fermes et pleins aux mamelons roses fièrement dressés, ainsi exposés à l'air frais du lieu. Emma hoqueta devant pareille perfection et dut se faire violence pour ne pas sombrer dans des lamentations, alors qu'elle contemplait et s'apprêtait à faire l'amour une dernière fois à ces deux merveilles de la création.

Emma posa sa tête entre les deux, appréciant le tambourinement qui résonnait contre son oreille. Elle leva les yeux et plongea dans ces deux agates noires légèrement voilées de tristesse, mais néanmoins remplies de désir ardant.

\- Tu es tellement belle mon amour, lui sourit Emma avec émotion, avant de venir ravir les lèvres de Regina dans un baiser brûlant.

Fenêtres ouvertes sur leurs âmes, leurs langues entamèrent un véritable tango, se dégustant à souhait, se repoussant pour mieux se dominer avant de s'enrouler l'une avec l'autre à la limite de l'asphyxie.

 _T'aimer à défier le soleil sur l'aile d'un oiseau  
T'aimer à faire des arcs-en-ciel avec des oripeaux  
T'aimer à sonner le tocsin pour un baiser perdu  
À mourir de chagrin quand je ne te vois plus_

Les mains du Maire remontèrent le long des fines hanches, s'attardant sur le ventre plat et parfaitement musclé de son shérif. En un clin d'œil, tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, le chemisier et la brassière de la Sauveuse disparurent comme par enchantement.

\- Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher ?

\- Quoi, c'est bien toi qui ne voulais plus que je déchire tes vêtements, ricana la Reine, alors que son amante repartait à l'assaut de ses deux monticules.

Emma s'aida de ses mains pour peloter avec vigueur cette poitrine généreuse à la forme adaptée à celle de sa paume. Laissant ses pouces s'attarder le long des aréoles sombres tout en évitant soigneusement les mamelons, elle prit tout son temps, avant de se pencher enfin pour venir se délecter de ces bonbons rosés légèrement acidulés.

Alors que la blonde s'abreuva à un sein, elle enserra et massa tantôt avec vigueur, tantôt avec douceur l'autre, arrachant ci et là un gémissement à Sa Majesté dont les hanches comme animées par une volonté propre vinrent frapper de plus en plus souvent l'abdomen de la Sauveuse.

Emma sourit devant l'impatience légendaire de Regina, mais elle l'ignora délibérément, bien décidée de continuer à festoyer sur ces deux tétons jusqu'à ce qu'on la supplie de passer au dessert.

Regina ferma les yeux, gravant la moindre sensation dans sa mémoire, louant la sensibilité cachée sous ses airs de dure à cuire de son âme-sœur, qui lui offrait passionnément des souvenirs qui, elles le savaient toutes les deux, lui donnerait la force de tenir le coup et de se battre au-delà de cette perte insupportable qui surviendrait avant la fin de cette nouvelle journée.

 _T'aimer à faire de tout mon corps un appel au secours  
T'aimer à faire de mes remords un triomphe d'amour  
T'aimer à me clouer le cœur, à me crever les yeux  
À m'arrêter de vivre si c'est toi qui le veux_

Oui, elle était aimée comme jamais elle n'avait été aimée, aimée comme elle n'avait jamais rêvé d'être aimée, aimée au-delà de toute description qu'on pouvait faire de l'Amour. Colère, haine et vengeance s'estompèrent à chaque caresse, baiser et mot d'amour d'Emma. Oui, elle était enfin à sa place et pleinement aimée.

La couture du jean frottant contre son nœud de plaisir la fit se cambrer de plus belle, alors que ses ongles se plantèrent dans le dos du Shérif. Une nouvelle vague de magie fut libérée au bout de laquelle leurs nudités s'entrechoquèrent. Leurs centres ainsi pressés l'un contre l'autre leur firent oublier tout ce qui n'était pas elles, se perdant littéralement dans le corps de l'autre.

Regina remua son bassin avec les dernières forces qui lui restaient menant rapidement Emma à avoir un souffle aussi court que le sien. Ce seul contact aurait raison d'elles, aussi leurs lèvres se rejoignirent-elles dans une ultime poussée, alors que la délivrance les submergea simultanément dans une explosion de volupté inoubliable.

\- Je t'aime, fusèrent les mots avant d'atteindre le paradis.

 _T'aimer à jeter aux orties les mots de mes prières  
T'aimer à te suivre en riant aux portes de l'enfer  
T'aimer à marcher les pieds nus sur la cendre et le feu  
À maudire tous les hommes pour faire de toi un dieu_

Une heure plus tard, elles se retrouvèrent devant le centre hospitalier. Emma prit la main de Regina dans la sienne, avant de la porter à ses lèvres pour lui insuffler toute sa force et son amour. Le Maire lui sourit avec reconnaissance, laissant sa main au creux de celle de son âme-sœur jusqu'au moment de franchir la ligne rouge qui séparait les patients des blocs opératoires.

Il était temps de se dire au revoir pour mieux se retrouver.

\- Si tu vois une grande lumière blanche, fais demi-tour s'il te plaît.

\- C'est toi ma lumière Emma, répondit Regina refusant de se laisser aller à ses propres craintes.

Emma se pencha une dernière fois au-dessus du lit pour l'embrasser avec toute la tendresse de son âme.

\- Prenez bien soin d'elle Whale, s'il lui arrive malheur je vous tiendrai personnellement pour responsable, et même si c'est la dernière chose que je ferai, je vous promets de me transformer en Frankenstein rien que pour vous, glissa-t-elle d'une voix plus apeurée que réellement menaçante à l'oreille du médecin.

\- Tu seras là à mon réveil, demanda encore la brune pour se rassurer.

\- Sans faute mon amour, je ne vais nulle part, je serai là tout le long que durera l'opération, et je serai la première chose que tu verras lorsque tu ouvriras les yeux.

\- Avec Henry ?

\- Avec Henry, mes parents l'emmèneront dès que Victor nous annoncera la réussite de l'intervention.

\- Mesdames, c'est l'heure, annonça le médecin.

\- Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé.

\- Moi aussi Emma et je me sens aimée plus que jamais, je ne compte pas y renoncer tout de suite.

\- Tu as intérêt ! Lança le Shérif avant d'embrasser une dernière fois sa Reine avant que le personnel médical ne la conduise loin d'elle.

Emma rejoignit la salle d'attente où sa mère l'attendait déjà pour l'apaiser en la prenant avec douceur dans ses bras.

 _T'aimer t'aimer t'aimer t'aimer t'aimer t'aimer (1)_

* * *

 _1) Mireille Mathieu "T'aimer"_

* * *

 **TBC :**


	19. Le propre de la Femme

_****Bon** **soir** **tout le monde,****_

 _ _ **Je suis toujours aussi émue par vos commentaires et par votre intérêt grandissant pour cette histoire. Vous êtes une réelle bénédiction et motivation, alors un tout grand MERCI à chacune et chacun.**__

 _ _ **J'aimerais également rendre hommage à toutes les personnes qui ont combattu ou combattent en ce moment un cancer, ainsi qu'aux personnes qui les accompagnent, et tiennent fermement à leurs côtés. Vous êtes les véritables héros de mon histoire !**__

 _ _ **MERCI également à ma beta-lectrice**__ _ _Not gonna die__ _ _ **, véritable ange gardien de mes écrits, ainsi qu'à**__ _ _Emma2016__ _ _ **, amie comme on en rencontre que rarement dans une vie, qui m'encourage chaque jour à m'exprimer sur le sujet douloureux de la maladie, et qui me soutient au quotidien avec beaucoup de positivisme et de franches rigolades.**__

* * *

 **Le propre de la Femme**

Les bips réguliers avaient un effet apaisant sur le Shérif, bien que de voir l'amour de sa vie, ainsi couchée et sans défense, la terrifiait.

L'opération avait duré presque trois heures de plus que ce que Whale avait initialement prévu, menant Emma au bord de la crise de nerfs. Heureusement que David était venu prêter main forte à son épouse pour soutenir au mieux leur fille.

\- Elle va bientôt se réveiller, n'est-ce pas ? Interrogea Henry pour la énième fois.

Bien qu'il tentait de rester fort depuis des semaines, il était lui aussi apeuré de perdre sa maman, bien que quelques mois plus tôt, il soutenait encore le contraire. Il n'aurait pas pu rêver meilleure mère adoptive que Regina et il le savait, sans oublier que son existence avait été plus palpitante par rapport à la vie des enfants de son âge dans ce monde où personne ne l'aurait jamais pris au sérieux.

Être le fils de la Méchante Reine et de la Sauveuse – amoureuse l'une de l'autre en prime – que pouvait-on souhaiter de plus ? Qu'elles vieillissent ensemble, s'imposa naturellement la réponse à son esprit. Centenaires et même au-delà, telle était la destinée des personnages de conte de fées après tout.

\- Pourquoi elle ne se réveille pas ?

\- Le docteur Whale a dit que le cancer avait déjà investi le système lymphatique et les ganglions du thorax et il a dû beaucoup coupé dans les muscles pectoraux. Ce sera très douloureux, aussi ils ont maintenu l'anesthésie au maximum jusqu'à la fin de l'intervention, réexpliqua Emma, incapable de cacher quoi que ce soit sur l'état de santé de Regina à leur fils de quatorze ans,

-… ma…. ry..., retentit enfin une voix faible et plaintive.

La Reine se fia instinctivement aux voix qu'elle savait bienveillantes, alors que la douleur se réveilla plus vite que sa conscience. Elle avait soudain l'impression qu'un éléphant s'était assis sur sa cage thoracique et qu'un gigantesque essaim de guêpes l'avait prise pour cible. Ayant l'horrible sensation de suffoquer, elle s'en prit à l'unique entrave dont son subconscient était parfaitement sûr qu'elle blessait son corps.

Ni Emma, ni l'infirmière qui venait d'entrer n'eurent le temps d'empêcher la Reine d'arracher violemment son intraveineuse en se réveillant dans un grand cri, tapissant les murs immaculés de son sang bleu.

Il fallut toute la force de persuasion de son fils pour qu'elle trouve en elle la force d'arrêter de se débattre, tandis qu'Emma tentait tant bien que mal de contenir l'hémorragie, alors que l'infirmière était partie chercher de l'aide, ainsi qu'une seringue de morphine puisque la voie était définitivement inutilisable, et elle n'allait pas s'approcher de sa Majesté avant quelques heures pour oser tenter de lui en poser une sur l'autre bras, pas sans la présence du Shérif.

Trente minutes plus tard Regina retrouva sa verve habituelle et traita le personnel médical d'incompétent, ce qui fit sourire Whale, ainsi que toute la famille Charmant réunie.

\- Quoi ?! Je viens de dormir une journée entière sur votre fichue table, et elle voulait me sédater. Au prochain conseil, je vous jure que l'on va entreprendre des réformes Victor, l'incompétence de cet établissement est intolérable, ajouta-t-elle pour la troisième fois.

\- Chérie, je pense qu'elles ont compris, tenta le Shérif désespérément avant d'embrasser sa petite amie pour la faire taire, ce qui mit Blanche et David encore un peu mal à l'aise.

Lorsque Blanche avait mis son époux au courant des derniers événements, David avait été moins perturbé par le fait que Regina puisse être l'amour de substitution de leur progéniture– après tout, il ne fallait pas oublier Neal et Daniel – que le fait qu'il s'agissait d'une femme. Car de mémoire d'homme, on n'avait jamais eu vent d'une histoire d'amour vraie ayant réuni deux êtres du même sexe dans la forêt enchantée.

\- Tu aurais préféré un dragon ou un crapaud, avait rétorqué Blanche avec humour, afin d'apaiser l'humeur massacrante du prince, déjà l'épée à la main.

Le baiser avait totalement surpris la Reine qui en perdit son latin, prête à fusiller du regard le couple Charmant et le médecin qui riaient sous cape, avant de ravir à son tour les lèvres de son Shérif adoré, bien décidée d'en profiter et d'oublier le monde quelques minutes.

\- Si on allait manger cette glace que vous m'avez promis !

Les deux femmes apprécièrent l'intervention de leur fils qui entraîna ses grands-parents hors de la chambre, leur laissant un moment d'intimité pour se plonger dans leur lien, après les craintes générées par l'opération et les défis à venir.

Whale vérifia les constantes de sa patiente, tout en expliquant les possibles complications, recommandant à sa royale patiente de ne rien cacher de ses douleurs ou autres désagréments.

\- Si quelque chose vous semble anormal Emma, n'hésitez pas à en parler à mon personnel ou à me faire mander, car inutile de compter sur cette tête de mule pour le faire elle-même, lança-t-il - un ton légèrement moqueur - rempli de plus d'empathie que ce à quoi on aurait pu s'attendre de sa part.

\- Et n'oubliez pas de dire aux infirmières, quand elle pourront venir, de nettoyer tout ça, ajouta-t-il en fixant les murs du regard avant de quitter la pièce à son tour.

Regina observa un instant les éclaboussures et les longues traînées pourpres, se remémorant ce qui les avait provoquées, avant d'exploser à grande voix dans un fou-rire qui décontenança totalement sa compagne.

Emma étudia scrupuleusement chaque mimique de Regina qui aurait pu expliquer un tel débordement, en n'omettant pas de relever le duvet pour reluquer chaque centimètre de peau visible de son amante, ce qui fit glousser de plus belle la patiente.

\- Vas-tu finir par m'expliquer ce qui est si drôle ? Finit par demander Emma, inquiète que le Maire ne finisse par se blesser, voire pire, sombrer totalement dans l'hystérie et la dépression.

\- On dirait une mauvaise copie de « Swelling Rage »*, je devrais peut-être moi aussi me reconvertir dans la peinture abstraite, je ferais un malheur, rit Regina en imitant le geste de peindre, avant de poursuivre. J'ai consacré ma vie à l'art de la magie pour me projeter dans un monde où elle semble totalement inefficace. Ne pas prendre une ride en vingt-huit ans pour finir impuissante contre mes propres cellules qui ont décidé de devenir totalement cinglées, sans oublier toi qui ne peux pas détacher tes yeux de mon corps sublime dès le moment où tu m'as ramené Henry, et même plate comme une limande, tu ne peux t'en empêcher. Et je vais sans doute mourir au moment où j'ai enfin tout ce que j'ai jamais désiré. N'est-ce pas totalement grotesque et ridicule, la risée de tous les contes de fées ?! Baragouina la Reine en riant de plus belle, alors que la Sauveuse, se relâchant à son tour de toute la pression de ces derniers mois, devant l'aberration de la situation, se mit à rire à son tour à plein poumons.

\- Et voilà la famille au complet, un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, s'égosilla une fois de plus le Maire, emportant une énième fois le Shérif dans son esclaffement devant les regards ahuris de leur proches qui revinrent de leur escapade au Granny.

\- Presque, se gaussa Emma, alors que la pièce se chargea subitement en magie noire.

\- Vous m'avez appelé ? Ricana Gold en surjouant sa petite révérence.

\- J'avais encore raison chérie, pouffa Regina une énième fois.

L'hilarité ambiante gagna rapidement leur fils, tout comme le couple princier, trop heureux de voir leur fille aussi décontractée. L'atmosphère légère et enjouée renfermait quelque chose d'étrange, comme si quelque chose lui échappait, même à lui qui avait tant l'habitude d'avoir des dizaines de coups d'avance sur ses adversaires. Entendre « sa » famille s'amuser ainsi de la situation, comme si le cancer n'était qu'une vulgaire plaisanterie, sans oublier cette étrange aura – à la couleur inconnue - qui engloba les deux femmes,le décontenançant malgré lui, bien qu'il se garda de le montrer.

\- Mon chère Rumple, tu vois, ce n'est pas encore l'heure pour venir danser sur ma tombe, ironisa au bout de quelques minutes son ancienne élève avec mépris.

\- Tu devrais savoir que le Ténébreux sait se montrer patient, très patient. En attendant je vais danser dans ton bureau puisque tu n'es visiblement plus en mesure d'assurer ton mandat, les habitants de notre ville ont droit à un Maire en pleine possession de ses moyens, la nargua-t-il d'un sourire moqueur.

\- Rira bien qui rira le dernier Gold, lança la Sauveuse avec sarcasme.

\- Oh mais j'y compte bien Miss Swan, j'y compte bien... retentit la réponse dans le vide.

* * *

 _*Petit clin d'œil à une ancienne actrice que vous saurez peut-être retrouver sans que je ne la nomme ;-)_

* * *

 **TBC:**


	20. Nutrisco et extinguo

**_Bonjour tout le monde,_**

 ** _MERCI à tous mes lecteurs, mes amies et ma beta-lectrice._**

 ** _Concernant le chapitre précédent, certes sa Majesté était sous morphine, mais ce n'est pas la raison de son fou rire, juste un relâchement total souvent nécessaire lorsqu'on traverse de grandes épreuves côté santé._**

 ** _On peut faire l'expérience de grandes JOIES, de CŒUR à CŒUR et de RIRE dans la souffrance et le doute, et c'est même souvent là que ces choses sont les plus fortes, car reliées uniquement à la FRATERNITE et à l'AMOUR. Un peu comme j'ai pu le vivre ce week-end._**

 ** _PS : Swelling Rage est une toile de Laurel Holloman._**

* * *

 **Nutrisco et extinguo (1)**

Au bout d'une petite semaine, le docteur Whale consentit à ce que Regina sorte de l'hôpital, conscient que sa royale patiente ne pourrait se reconstruire que chez elle et à l'abri des regards. Il émit néanmoins une condition non négociable, ce qui lui valut d'être transformé en souris une petite heure, à savoir qu'il y ait en permanence quelqu'un à ses côtés, autre que Emma et Henry trop impliqués émotionnellement pour être réellement objectifs. Heureusement que le shérif était intervenu en sa faveur, sinon il aurait fini coincé dans une trappe ou pire dans l'estomac d'un chat.

\- De toute manière, il n'y aura jamais suffisamment de volontaires pour remplir cette grille horaire, avait lancé l'ancienne Méchante Reine en se calmant, persuadée que tout Storybrooke était déjà à la solde de son nouveau Maire autoproclamé.

\- A vrai dire maman, en dehors de quelques exceptions comme Albert Spencer, Robin qui y a renoncé pour pas te blesser à nouveau, ils ont tous signé pour quelques heures, renouvelables au besoin, même Belle, répondit Henry très fier de ses concitoyens.

Il tendit plusieurs feuilles à ses deux mères, qui étudièrent « choquées » la liste interminable de noms : Blanche et David en tête, mais également Granny, Ruby, Leroy et ses acolytes, les fées, Clochette et la Fée Bleue inclues, etc. Tout Storybrooke se montrait solidaire envers son Maire légitime, comme si l'ancienne Méchante Reine qui avait lancé ce sort effroyable n'avait absolument plus rien avoir avec Regina Mills.

\- Ils veulent tous être aux premières loges pour me voir trépasser, ne put s'empêcher Regina, totalement démunie face à son nouveau statut, ses nouvelles relations avec la population.

-Au lieu de dire des bêtises, vient par là pour m'embrasser, lui sourit la Sauveuse avant de plonger dans leur lien avec beaucoup de tendresse.

La plupart des habitants de Storybrooke se montrèrent très discrets et respectueux, de façon à ce que Regina ne remarque pas trop leur présence sous son toit, mais c'était sans compter sur Blanche, qui se transforma en véritable mère poule envers sa belle-fille, de quoi mettre les nerfs de son ex-belle-mère à vif.

\- Sérieusement Blanche, ne peux-tu pas me laisser cinq minutes tranquille pour que je finisse de lire ce rapport !

\- Le docteur Whale a été très clair, il faut appliquer cet onguent toutes les quatre heures, afin de permettre la meilleure cicatrisation possible. Emma et David se chargent de contrer les lubies de Gold, toi, tu as besoin de te reposer, lui prit-elle le dossier des mains pour le poser sur une chaise à côté du lit sous le regard meurtrier de sa patiente.

\- Il faudrait vraiment revoir tes priorités Blanche, tu me bassines avec cette foutue crème, alors que Gold est en train de ruiner trente ans de mon travail acharné, sans oublier qu'il a menacé d'expulsion plusieurs de ses débiteurs juste parce qu'ils préparent un repas ou viennent me voir une fois par semaine.

\- Parce que tu crois que je m'en fiche ?! Et ne me dis pas de me présenter contre Gold, j'ai tenté l'intérim pendant trois jours, et sans ton intervention et celle de ma fille, on serait tous de l'histoire ancienne maintenant. Ma priorité Regina, c'est le bonheur de mes enfants et de tout Storybrooke, et pour cela, ils ont besoin de toi en pleine forme, alors maintenant tu vas me faire plaisir d'appliquer cette pommade sur ton thorax ou sinon je te jure que c'est moi qui le fais !

La soudaine autorité de la Reine du Royaume Blanc la surprit et Regina ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire de fierté à l'égard de son ancienne belle-fille, dont la naïveté l'avait plongée dans les pires tourments.

\- Enfin, je vois d'où ma chérie tire son caractère obstiné, ce n'est pas trop tôt. Maintenant file de ma chambre, avant que je ne change d'avis ! Rétorqua Regina en arrachant le baume des mains de Blanche.

Regina usa de magie pour se débarrasser du bandage qui recouvrait sa poitrine, afin d'en limiter la douleur physique et de ne pas être obligée de regarder de trop près le plat qui avait remplacé ses belles et généreuses formes. Elle appliqua la matière grasse à l'odeur de plante d'un geste machinal, sans même abaisser le regard, ni en s'aidant de son fidèle miroir accroché contre le mur.

Depuis le jour de l'opération, Regina avait refusé de regarder, et s'était opposée catégoriquement que quiconque d'autre le fasse à l'exception du docteur Whale. Emma avait beau lui répéter jour après jour que cela ne changeait rien à son amour pour elle, Regina avait refusé de se dénuder devant elle, sans parler de toute intimité physique dépassant leurs baisers fiévreux, les laissant souvent totalement frustrées.

Emma ne se plaignait jamais. Elle la prenait simplement dans ses bras et lui insufflait toute sa force, accompagnée de déclarations, qui bien que manquant par moment de poésie et de romantisme, étaient les plus belles qu'on lui ait jamais susurrées à l'oreille. Oui, tout en la Sauveuse était parfait pour elle, même ses imperfections, et Regina s'efforça de cacher la dépression qui s'insinuait de plus en plus dans son âme par amour envers la femme, qui coûte que coûte resterait à ses côtés. Regina doutait de plus en plus d'elle-même, mais elle ne doutait jamais de l'Amour de la Sauveuse et de leur fils pour elle.

\- Quel est donc tout ce raffut en ville Ruby ? S'enquérait Regina auprès de la serveuse quelques jours plus tard.

\- Rien dont tu n'as besoin de t'inquiéter mon Amie. Emma et David s'en chargent.

\- Vraiment ? Elle ne m'en a pas parlé et ça fait déjà trois jours que je sens que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond dans ma ville, pour preuve Leroy était totalement sobre ce matin pour son heure de volontariat, ce qui n'était jamais arrivé dans ce monde depuis… Regina réfléchit quelques secondes… ce n'est jamais arrivé… Alors vas-tu enfin me dire ce qui se passe ?

\- Gold prétend que le Granny n'est pas conforme selon les règles d'hygiène qui régissent cet état, et selon l'inspection sanitaire qu'il aurait ordonné, nous sommes contraints de fermer. Ne reste plus que le Rabbit Hole, totalement à la solde du nouveau Maire, et même les naines préfèrent se passer d'alcool que d'y mettre les pieds, même que les prix y seraient doublés, même si je n'ai pas vérifier par moi-même.

\- Mais pour qui se prend ce lutin de pacotille. J'aurais dû l'occire il y a des années ! S'emporta la Reine en se levant précipitamment de son lit, afin de revêtir une tenue de ce monde qui en imposait, incluant sa prothèse en mousse provisoire, qui bien qui la faisait atrocement souffrir lui rendait toute sa majesté d'autrefois, en apparence du moins.

Emma était justement en train de s'emporter contre l'un des sbires de Gold, lorsqu'un grand nuage doré enveloppa la foule qui manifestait bruyamment contre la fermeture de son établissement préféré.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?! Hurla-t-elle en envoyant les hommes de main de Gold dans le décor. Je m'absente un malheureux petit mois et plus rien ne tient en place dans cette ville où vous avez pourtant tout le confort nécessaire à votre vie. Comment avez-vous seulement pu survivre dans la forêt enchantée ?! Reprit-elle en brûlant chacun par son simple regard. Allez dire à Gold que le Granny est sous ma protection et que s'il veut vraiment faire des économies dans la restauration, qu'il ferme ce trou à rat qui vous sert de repaire ! Storybrooke est ma ville et quiconque s'en prend à elle aura affaire à moi ! Cria-t-elle dans toute sa gloire, alors que les quelques adeptes du nouveau Maire détalèrent à grands pas, la peur au ventre.

L'énergie déployée pour cette simple intervention menaça de la faire vaciller, mais le Shérif se trouvait déjà à ses côtés pour la soutenir discrètement et lui éviter de perdre la face devant le peuple qui lui vouait des regards remplis d'admiration et de reconnaissance.

\- Rentrons à la maison Miss Swan ! Ordonna Regina, alors que l'aura dorée les enveloppait déjà toutes les deux.

\- Vais-je avoir des problèmes ? demanda Emma, alors qu'elles réapparurent dans leur chambre.

\- Pas pour cette fois chérie, mais je veux que tu me promettes de me tenir au courant des manigances de Gold, toutes, sans aucune exception.

\- Promis, vint la réponse penaude, alors que Regina se laissa tomber sur son lit, encore vêtue de son tailleur gris extrêmement sexy aux yeux d'Emma, totalement épuisée et à bout de force.

* * *

 _1) À qui appartient cette devise et à quoi fait-elle référence ?_

* * *

 _ **TBC:**_


	21. Reposer en Paix

_Bonjour tout le monde,_

 _Que de très bonnes réponses sur le chapitre précédent, dont chacune est un peu ce que je voulais exprimer à travers cette histoire, et ce combat incessant pour la rédemption totale de Regina._

 _Combat contre la nature humaine en premier lieu, la maladie (horrible, mais parfois salvatrice) et les forces occultes qui ne se gênent pas pour s'en mêler, en lâche comme Gold évidemment._

 ** _Toute ma sympathie aux familles touchées de près ou de loin par le drame de Nice, en espérant que tous mes lecteurs sont sains et saufs. L'Amoureuse de la France que je suis, se sent très concernée et vous chéris de tout cœur._**

 _« Je me nourris du bon feu et j'étouffe le mauvais », devise de François Ier, référence à la Salamandre, très visible au Château de Chambord notamment (à visiter absolument si vous en avez l'occasion), et qui correspond si bien à notre Reine -)_

 _Merci aux guests qui ont pris le temps de laisser un mot, ainsi qu'à ma beta-lectrice, toujours assidue, même pendant ses vacances, j'ai beaucoup de chance de l'avoir._

* * *

 **Reposer en paix**

David, qui avait assisté au sauvetage héroïque du Granny par le Maire légitime, s'était empressé d'en conter chaque détail à son épouse. Comme ses concitoyens, il avait pensé que ce qui unissait sa fille à l'ancienne Méchante Reine était un amour de substitution : de l'admiration et de l'amitié qui s'étaient transformées avec le temps en plus. Mais cette magie éclatante - de couleur inédite - qui était sortie de Regina attestait qu'il s'agissait d'autre chose entre elles.

\- On aurait dit cet ancien mythe oriental, celui dont parlait Auguste dans ses délires, alors que son corps se figeait de plus en plus dans les boiseries inertes de Pinocchio.

\- La Tortue et le Dragon ?

David acquiesça et Blanche – Neal dans ses bras – tenta de reconstituer au mieux cet ancien mythe chinois, totalement inconnu dans leur terre natale.

 _Jadis, les différents pouvoirs se disputaient le trône. Lors d'un affrontement particulièrement violent entre le Bien et le Mal, les piliers qui soutenaient le ciel aux quatre points cardinaux se brisèrent, et la corde qui retenait la terre se rompit de même. Le ciel ne fut plus à sa place et le soleil, la lune et les étoiles se déplacèrent dans la mauvaise direction. La terre dériva à l'opposé et le feu ne cessa de s'étendre sur l'une de ses faces, alors que de l'autre les eaux débordaient de partout._

 _Les fauves dévoraient les honnêtes gens, et les oiseaux de proie enlevaient vieillards et enfants. Yu - le tyran - s'efforçait de creuser des canaux. Ce faisant, il avait devant lui un dragon qui ouvrait la marche, et, derrière lui, une tortue noire qui portait sur son dos de la terre magique. Mais ce fut insuffisant. Alors Mère Nature fit fondre des pierres de couleurs et avec la pâte qu'elle obtint répara le ciel azuré. Elle trancha les quatre pattes de la grande tortue de mer pour en faire des piliers supportant le ciel aux quatre points cardinaux, et terrassa le dragon noir et le donna en proie aux flammes. Les cendres blanches servirent à juguler les crues. La voûte céleste fut restaurée et à nouveau supportée par quatre solides piliers, les eaux furent domptées, le monde apaisé, les bêtes nuisibles exterminées, et le peuple put enfin vivre en paix. (1)  
_

\- Emma et Regina, exprimèrent avec effroi les parents de la Sauveuse, comprenant de loin pas tout, ce que tout ceci pouvait signifier, si ce n'est que la Tortue symbolisait vraisemblablement leur fille et le Dragon noir aux cendres blanches leur meilleure ennemie.

\- Doit-on leur dire ?

\- Je ne pense pas, mais on devrait peut-être songer à accueillir officiellement Regina dans la famille, suggéra le prince.

\- Et tirer définitivement un trait sur le passé et faire enfin la paix, ajouta Blanche.

Ils se rendirent au manoir encore le même soir. Regina ne semblait pas aussi contrariée que d'ordinaire et leur proposa naturellement un verre de son meilleur cidre, alors qu'Emma préférait son éternel bière.

 _\- Regina, commença David en se raclant la gorge, nous savons que tu as eu à traverser beaucoup d'épreuves dans la vie, et que c'est en grande partie de notre faute._

\- Disons surtout de la mienne, ajouta Blanche, le petit Neal endormi sur ses genoux.

Emma regarda son père et sa mère d'un regard nouveau : Étaient-ils vraiment en train de faire ça ?

\- Ça je le sais, merci, mais où voulez-vous en venir ? S'impatienta Regina, qui préférait sortir les griffes, afin de mieux absorber le choc qui, elle le savait, allait forcément suivre.

\- Nous pensions que tu nous avais volé notre destinée, mais depuis qu'Emma a levé la malédiction, nous avons pu voir, combien tout ceci faisait partie intégrante de ce à quoi nous aspirions tous.

\- Le cancer inclus j'imagine, menaça de s'emporter la Reine.

\- Peut-être, peut-être pas, ce n'est pas le propos. La vérité est que ma faute de jadis s'est transformée en quelque chose d'inédit, puisque notre fille Emma est sans aucun doute possible ton véritable amour, et que tu es assurément le sien, précisa Blanche en se gardant bien de parler de Fin Heureuse.

\- Merci, ça je le savais déjà, bougonna encore un peu Regina, d'un sourire entendu que seule Emma semblait voir.

\- Tu es de la famille Regina, plus que tu ne l'as jamais été dans la forêt enchantée, et nous aimerions…

\- Te demander pardon pour notre passé houleux et faire table rase du passé, termina Blanche les propos de Charmant.

Regina leva les yeux vers sa compagne, totalement incrédule devant ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, avant d'attirer Blanche, qui eut juste le temps de passer le nourrisson à son époux, dans une forte et sincère étreinte.

Au même moment, la dernière part du cœur de Gold succomba aux ténèbres. Belle ne reconnut plus son époux et moins de trois jours plus tard, elle s'enfuit loin de lui.

Pourtant le Ténébreux fut infecté par son hôte et par sa lâcheté, aussi frappa-t-il les habitants avec sournoiserie, leur plantant des poignards dans le dos. Des propriétés furent brûlées, des biens disparurent, des sorts frappèrent humains et animaux dans leur santé, alors que le Maire avait gelé les avoirs de la ville et tuait quiconque osait entrer dans la mairie pour venir se plaindre.

Emma voyait sa compagne s'affaiblir de jour en jour en usant de sa magie, ni noire, ni blanche, mais de nature totalement inconnue, afin d'étendre au mieux sa protection sur les habitants de Storybrooke, ainsi que sur leurs biens.

\- A quelle part de toi fais-tu appel pour accéder à ce pouvoir ? demanda Emma un matin, de plus en plus inquiète pour la femme qui partageait sa vie.

Regina vêtue de son pyjama était couchée contre le corps chaud de sa compagne, vêtue elle d'un débardeur et d'un short.

\- A vrai dire, je l'ignore. Elle se manifeste quand je fais appel à mon amour pour toi, et je peux alors la transférer sur qui je veux.

\- L'amour alors, comme la fois où tu as usé de magie blanche grâce à Henry ?

\- Pas tout a fait. En réalité c'est cette part de vide en moi que tu es la seule à avoir su et pu remplir parfaitement. C'est cette partie, qui est toi, qui entre en résonance en moi, et je peux l'utiliser comme bouclier à étendre sur qui ou ce que je veux.

\- Je vois, répondit Emma, qui ne voyait pas du tout et Regina le savait.

\- Viens par ici, je vais te montrer, l'attira Regina dans une forte étreinte, alors qu'elles étaient toujours allongées sur le lit, les enveloppant toutes deux dans ce nuage d'or.

Être complète, un et indivisible, unie à l'univers, au-delà de l'espace-temps, l'ultime vérité, la seule, l'unique, et la même pièce qu'était Regina résonna à travers tout l'être d'Emma : corps, âmes et esprits ne faisaient qu'un tout. Tout doute, toute crainte, tous disparus pour un temps d'éternité, mis à part, cadeau réservé pour elles deux.

\- Mon amour, je t'en prie, ne te cache plus de moi, supplia Emma, alors que Regina défaisait déjà les agrafes qui retenaient son bandage et que la veste du pyjama en soie glissa sur le matelas.

Les yeux émeraude ne se détachèrent point des noirs lui faisant face, transmettant tout son amour, sa confiance et son respect à sa compagne qui ressentant toute cette force que son âme-sœur lui transmettait, trouva enfin le courage de dénuder son corps meurtri.

Allongées ainsi sur le côté, se faisant face, Emma se débarrassa à son tour du tissu qui entravait son corps, prenant garde de ne pas perdre le contact avec les deux perles de Tahiti, tout en caressant machinalement les épaules de sa belle qui vint enlacer ses jambes aux siennes.

Regina approcha son visage de la femme qu'elle aimait plus que la vie elle-même, déposant des tendres baisers sur son front, ses paupières, son nez, ses joues avant de venir enfin se poser sur ses lèvres. Emma gémit de plaisir en attirant Regina fermement, l'embrassant avec un besoin désespéré.

Les mains du shérif hésitèrent de se déplacer à travers le dos de sa Reine pour la plaquer encore davantage contre son corps, mais elle ne voulait pas la brusquer. Regina frissonna à son toucher, puis se retira de quelques centimètres, abaissant le regard, signifiant à son amante de faire de même.

Les yeux verts glissèrent le long de la mâchoire, le cou vers le thorax. C'était étrange, peut-être même bizarre, en conclut Emma, de voir une femme avec en lieu et place de ses seins deux cicatrices rouge cramoisi, mais elle ne détourna pas les yeux, se familiarisant à l'image, l'intégrant dans son esprit, l'acceptant et l'aimant dans son cœur.

Puis Regina était de retour dans ses bras, et le contact de sa peau chaude envoya une vague de passion à travers Emma.

\- Je comprendrais Emma, si tu ne veux pas, chuchota Regina fébrilement à l'oreille du shérif.

En réponse, Emma se redressa, afin d'allonger confortablement sa compagne sur les draps, avant de l'embrasser avec ferveur et de lui faire l'amour avec passion et enthousiasme, ses lèvres apprivoisant l'ensemble du corps de sa belle, prenant soin d'être plus tendre le long des cicatrices, mais pour le reste, Emma ne se laissa pas aller à la pitié, uniquement à l'amour qui les maintenait dans cette bulle de félicité et de grâce.

Voyant le désir toujours bien présent dans les pupilles dilatées de son chevalier servant, le cœur royal ne fit qu'un bond dans la poitrine, et la Reine comprit enfin que le corps avait son importance certes, mais qu'il y avait plus important, bien plus important dans une relation d'amour. Ces cicatrices qui l'avaient rendue malade des semaines durant lui parurent presque amicales lorsque les lèvres de son amante se baladèrent le long d'elles. Puis la peau qu'elle pensait insensibilisée à jamais décida de se réveiller à son tour, l'électrisant de part en part, dans une sensation qu'elle n'aurait su décrire autrement que divine.

Emma la sentant frissonner, au bord du précipice, remonta vers ses lèvres, tout en introduisant deux doigts dans son intimité.

\- Je t'aime ma Reine, je n'aimerai toujours que toi, murmura-t-elle, alors que l'orgasme déferla à travers sa Majesté et que l'aura dorée s'intensifia encore davantage, les aveuglant pour les maintenir dans cet ailleurs qui n'était ni de ce monde, ni d'aucun autre qu'elles n'avaient jamais connu.

Elles s'endormirent, enlacées, dans une quiétude totale…

… alors qu'au loin, l'ultime bataille se préparait.

* * *

 _1) Récit du déluge, selon la mythologie chinoise._

* * *

 **TBC:**


	22. Rémission

_**Bonjour tout le monde,**_

 _ **Comme toujours un grand MERCI à ma bêta-lectrice, aux commentateurs, ainsi qu'aux lecteurs en mode Casper que je ne désespère pas de connaître un jour futur.**_

 _ **Un MERCI particulier à ANNE AZEL, anthropologue et auteur canadien de renom, que j'ai la chance d'avoir pour correspondante depuis quelques années, et qui m'a permis de reprendre l'une de ses idées dans ce chapitre. (1)**_

 _ **Pour ceux et celles qui lisent l'anglais, je vous conseille vivement ses écrits que vous pouvez trouver en ligne ou en format e-book.**_

* * *

 **Rémission**

Le shérif et le Maire légitime venaient de contrecarrer un nouveau coup bas du Ténébreux lorsque Blanche les appela en plein après-midi scolaire. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, les deux mamans se matérialisèrent à l'infirmerie de l'établissement où le médecin scolaire s'occupait déjà de leur fils.

\- Henry ! s'exclamèrent-elles à la vue de leur fils au visage ensanglanté.

\- Mary Margaret, qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? s'emporta Regina contre l'institutrice ayant repris ses fonctions.

\- Je l'ignore, il ne veut rien dire. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'Henry s'est battu avec trois de ses camarades de classe, répondit Blanche quelque peu intimidée, surtout lorsque l'ancienne Méchante Reine utilisait son double-prénom de ce monde.

\- Rien de cassé à priori, mais il faudra veiller vingt-quatre heures sur une éventuelle commotion, précisa le médecin scolaire, alors qu'Henry refusait toujours la communication.

\- Tu seras privé de sortie jusqu'à ce que tu nous expliques ton comportement, tempêta toujours sa mère adoptive, alors que le shérif soupçonnait qu'il devait y avoir autre chose qui retenait leur fils.

Une fois rentrés, Emma calma au mieux sa compagne, alors qu'Henry restait enfermé dans son mutisme.

\- Pourquoi ne veux-tu rien dire ? Interrogea sa mère biologique, une fois seule avec lui dans le salon, tandis que Regina s'affairait à préparer le repas. Est-ce si grave que ça ? Dois-je m'en inquiéter ?

\- Juste des conneries d'ados, pas de quoi te préoccuper 'Ma, rassura-t-il sa mère avant de poursuivre : c'est juste que ça ferait beaucoup de mal à Maman si je lui disais et je ne veux pas qu'elle soit blessée à nouveau, alors qu'elle va enfin mieux.

\- Bien, je te fais confiance, mais si ça s'aggrave, je veux que tu viennes m'en parler. Compris ?

\- Compris, promit Henry, avant de s'allonger sur le divan pour regarder ses séries favorites, le temps du souper.

Emma rejoignit son autre mère à la cuisine où elle tenta de faire comprendre – aidée d'une bonne bouteille d'Oeil de Perdrix (2) importée directement de Suisse - à Regina que leur fils était en âge d'apprécier au mieux la situation et de mener ses propres combats désormais, et qu'il ne servait donc à rien de s'inquiéter pour l'instant.

Il fallut attendre la sonnerie du four et que la petite famille se réunisse autour d'une bonne quiche dont Regina avait le secret pour que l'ambiance soit à nouveau totalement sereine.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va ta tête ? Le questionnèrent ses mères pour la x-ième fois, alors qu'Henry regagna sa chambre pour la nuit, après avoir visionné un bon film en leur compagnie.

\- Laisse ta porte entrouverte.

\- Je passerai te voir une ou deux fois cette nuit pour notre tranquillité d'esprit, ajouta Emma d'un clin d'œil entendu.

Henry sourit et leur déposa à toutes deux un baiser sur la joue. La vie de famille n'était pas des plus simples, particulièrement lorsqu'on était un adolescent au milieu de personnages de contes de fées, mais le jeune prince n'en aurait changé pour rien au monde.

\- Que penses-tu de la chirurgie réparatrice ? Lança Regina, alors qu'elle rejoignit sa compagne sous les draps après avoir fait plusieurs aller-retour entre la salle de bain et le lit.

\- Son nez n'avait pas l'air si amoché, si ?

\- Pas pour Henry, mais pour moi, précisa Regina quelque peu mal-à-l'aise.

« Aie » se dit le shérif en elle-même. Ça faisait des semaines qu'elle redoutait la conversation qui allait suivre.

\- Je t'écoute mon amour, explique-moi de manière à ce que je puisse comprendre s'il te plaît.

Regina voyait bien que son âme-sœur cherchait à masquer ses peurs de toutes ses forces. Elle s'en voulait d'imposer ce nouveau calvaire à sa compagne, mais même si ça allait être difficile, elle devait le faire par amour d'elle-même pour cette fois.

\- Dans un premier temps, Whale va introduire par les cicatrices deux prothèses gonflables, appelées extenseurs, dans lesquelles on ajoutera du sérum physiologique au moyen d'une seringue chaque semaine et qui serviront à étendre le muscle grand pectoral, ainsi qu'à laisser du temps à mon corps de produire le surplus de peau nécessaire.

\- Du silicone ! N'est-ce pas dangereux ? s'inquiéta la blonde de plus belle en songeant à tous les articles de journaux qu'elle avait lus au sujet d'interventions qui avaient tourné au désastre.

\- Si c'est du matériel médical homologué, les risques sont presque nuls. Sans oublier que j'aurai des contrôles réguliers.

Le shérif hocha la tête, guère plus rassurée.

\- Puis Whale prélèvera un lambeau du grand dorsal, afin de réparer la partie du muscle thoracique qu'il a dû sévèrement entaillé. Ça affaiblira un peu mon tonus dorsal, mais rien qu'un peu de musculation ciblée ne saurait combler.

\- Pourquoi ne pas prélever du muscle ventrale ?

\- Ce serait bien plus douloureux, sans oublier que ça augmente le risque de hernie abdominale, alors autant éviter.

\- En effet, acquiesça Emma, déjà en proie à ses cauchemars futurs.

\- Et pour finir, Whale reformera des mamelons et introduira les prothèses définitives.

\- Combien d'opérations à prévoir ? Demanda la blonde de plus en plus blême

\- Entre quatre et six chirurgies dans l'année à venir, vint la réponse sans détour.

Le visage du shérif se voila, et elle dut se maîtriser avec toute son énergie pour ne pas paniquer et quitter leur chambre en courant, lorsqu'elle songea aux longues heures durant lesquelles elle aurait à attendre, alors que Whale découperait l'amour de sa vie. Avoir eu à l'endurer une fois l'avait presque achevée, alors devoir retraverser tout cela à plusieurs reprises allait forcément la tuer. Emma doutait de ses forces et de sa santé mentale rien qu'en l'envisageant.

\- Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ? Demanda la blonde après plusieurs minutes d'un long silence. N'es-tu pas épanouie avec moi ? Je veux dire, sexuellement ou à tout autre niveau ? J'espère que tu sais que je t'aime telle que tu es – pardonne-moi si je ne te le dis pas suffisamment, mais je peux y remédier – alors est-ce vraiment nécessaire ?

Regina l'attira dans une forte étreinte, avant de l'embrasser avec une profonde tendresse.

\- Tu es parfaite Emma. Je suis plus heureuse que jamais à tes côtés !

\- Mais alors pourquoi ?

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui est en cause, mais moi. Vois, tant que je verrai quotidiennement les séquelles laissées par ce fléau, on aura beau me dire que je suis en rémission, ça n'y changera rien, le cancer sera toujours là, puisque plus visible que jamais dans ma chair, poursuivit la brune.

\- Tu en as besoin pour le mettre définitivement derrière toi ? Précisa la Sauveuse qui commençait à peine de comprendre.

\- C'est exactement ça, oui.

\- D'accord, mais laisse-moi quelques semaines s'il te plaît, le temps que je l'intègre - à défaut de m'y habituer - au mieux chérie.

Elles firent l'amour toute la nuit, à la fois pour se rassurer l'une l'autre, ainsi que pour s'insuffler mutuellement le courage nécessaire en vue des épreuves encore à surmonter.

Ce que les habitants de Storybrooke ignoraient, c'était que le combat ne prenait pas fin avec des résultats sanguins et tissulaires satisfaisants, mais qu'il fallait encore en éradiquer toute trace.

\- Penses-tu qu'ils puissent avoir au moins partiellement raison ? Se confia Henry à son grand-père le lendemain.

\- Personne ne sait pourquoi la malédiction n'a pas été totalement levée Henry, mais ce que je sais en revanche, c'est que l'amour qui les unit n'y est assurément pour rien. Au contraire, c'est bien leur amour – atypique certes – mais bien leur amour avec un grand A qui nous a préservés de l'anéantissement total de si nombreuse fois, que j'en ai - tout comme tout Storybrooke - oublié le compte, répondit Charmant calmement.

\- C'est exactement ce que je leur ai dit à l'école, mais ils continuent de prétendre que si on doit continuer à vivre cachés du monde sans pour autant pouvoir rentrer dans le notre c'est la faute de 'Ma, parce qu'elle a refusé de tuer la Méchante Reine, comme c'était initialement prévu.

\- Selon quelle argumentation ?

\- Ce qui a été scellé dans la mort ne peut être défait que dans la mort, répéta Henry les dires de ses adversaires de la veille.

\- L'avenir n'est pas écrit Henry. Et même si Gold prétend le contraire, ses visions ne sont qu'une possibilité – parmi des milliers d'autres – de notre futur, rien d'autre. Regarde-le, il ambitionne de gouverner ce monde au moyen de sa magie maléfique, pourtant n'est-il pas le moins libre d'entre nous tous, confiné nuit et jour dans cette mairie qu'il a volée à Regina et au peuple.

\- Sans pouvoir ressentir les émotions qui le liait au châle de papa ou à la tasse de Belle, il ne peut quitter Storybrooke sans perdre instantanément la mémoire et ses pouvoirs, raisonna l'adolescent avec clairvoyance.

\- Exactement. Je ne sais pas ce dont l'avenir sera fait Henry, mais il y a une chose que je sais dans une absolue certitude. Alors qu'importe ce qui surviendra demain, toi non plus, tu ne dois jamais en douter, répliqua David avec passion.

\- Qu'est-ce ?

\- S'il devait en rester qu'un infime éclat, au cœur même des ténèbres : l'amour est plus fort que la mort, plus fort que tout !

* * *

 _1) Le nez cassé pour introduire la discussion sur la chirurgie réparatrice._

 _2) Vin rosé (pinot) originaire du canton de Neuchâtel._

* * *

 _ **TBC:**_


	23. Une parfaite Journée

_**Bonjour les vacanciers,**_

 _ **MERCI pour l'accueil toujours renouvelé à cette histoire qui va nous accompagner encore deux ou trois semaines.**_

 _ **Vous êtes plusieurs à m'avoir demandé pourquoi j'avais choisi d'inclure une mastectomie - dont j'aurais pu me passer - à ce récit relatant le combat contre le cancer et plus largement contre la maladie.**_

 _ **Je voulais mettre en exergue le PRIX de la maladie : la perte de liberté, de dignité, d'amour-propre, de travail, de position sociale, tout ceci inscrit jusque dans la chaire elle-même (l'image de soi est très souvent liée à notre rapport avec notre corps).**_

 _ **Sans oublier qu'il est difficile pour quelqu'un de diminué – mutilé - par la maladie ou l'handicap, voire les deux, d'accepter l'amour des autres. De même, il n'est pas simple d'aimer et de continuer à aimer lorsque la maladie frappe l'un de nos proches, nous entraînant inévitablement dans ce tourbillon de doutes, de craintes et de souffrances.**_

 _ **Cependant j'oserais cette question fondamentale : Quelle peut bien être la valeur d'un Amour qui s'exprime qu'en parfaite sécurité – illusoire – refusant obstinément tout risque de perte lié à l'existence elle-même ?**_

* * *

 **Une parfaite journée**

Le Ténébreux se déchaînait dans les ruelles de Storybrooke comme un fauve dans une cage. Il avait été le Crocodile craint de tous durant des siècles, sur chaque rive de chaque royaume, mais ce monde était différent. On n'y croyait plus en la magie, et pour ceux qui le faisaient encore, ils ne la craignaient plus. On ne passait plus – ou si peu – de marché avec les forces occultes, préférant faire appel aux sciences et aux technologies qu'un tout un chacun pouvait plus ou moins comprendre de manière tangible. Bien qu'invisible aux yeux du monde, Storybrooke faisait bien partie intégrante de ce monde désormais.

Certes, la nostalgie de la Forêt Enchantée perdurait, mais elle ne demeurait plus une quête incessante pour ses habitants. « Lever la malédiction » devenait pour lui un impératif s'il voulait reconquérir le pouvoir sur eux tous, mais le peuple avait non seulement succombé au Pardon, mais s'empressait également de défendre leur Méchante Reine et le couple qu'elle formait avec la Sauveuse.

Plusieurs perdirent la vie devant lui, et pourtant, ils continuèrent à lui tenir tête chaque jour, les petites gens autant que les nobles.

Il avait bien tenté d'utiliser le dernier lien qui l'unissait encore à Belle – enlevant la jeune femme pour le faire – pour franchir la frontière. Mais un loup-garou s'était alors jeté sur lui avant la ligne jaune, avant que sa femme trouve définitivement refuge auprès de Ruby.

Il avait manipulé Regina et tous ses sujets, ainsi que la descendance du Royaume Blanc, durant plus d'un demi-siècle et voilà qu'elle filait le parfait amour, dans sa parfaite demeure, dans sa parfaite famille, et dotée d'une magie parfaite pour le tenir en échec.

Il hurla de rage en brûlant une nouvelle fois le pommier devant la mairie, qui le lendemain porterait à nouveau ses fruits, puisque sa rivale l'avait protégé suite à l'épisode de la tronçonneuse.

Blanche avait invité toute la famille pour une grillade au bord du lac.

\- C'est juste un guet-apens de plus orchestré par ta mère ! Tempêta le Maire légitime, comme elle l'avait fait les trois jours précédents

\- C'est juste un repas de famille, maman, tenta de la calmer Henry.

\- A d'autres oui ! Tout Storybrooke sera là.

\- Allez mon amour, tu ne vas quand même pas refuser systématiquement les invitations de... belle-maman, osa le shérif, prête à courir selon la réaction face à son humour douteux.

\- Arrête avec ça, on n'est pas mariées je te signale, tiqua l'ancienne Méchante Reine, devant le rire léger de sa compagne et de leur fils.

\- Tu voudrais ? Interrogea Emma avec nonchalance.

\- Miss Swan, parfois il m'arrive vraiment de douter de votre engeance, répliqua Regina en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Voyons chérie, il n'y a pas plus charmant que moi, répondit Emma d'une voix mielleuse.

\- Ça j'en doute fort !

\- Henry ! S'indigna la blonde.

\- Ce n'est rien contre toi 'Ma, mais on sait bien que le plus charmant d'entre tous, c'est moi.

Ils éclatèrent de rire, ses deux mères l'embrassant chacune sur une joue au grand dam de l'adolescent.

Emma attrapa la glacière contenant le pique-nique que Regina avait insisté à préparer et c'est main dans la main qu'elle regagnèrent la plage où les attendaient déjà David, Blanche et le petit Neal, ainsi que bon nombre de citoyens.

Les nains avaient organisé un immense barbecue durant lequel David empêchait ci et là Leroy de déverser sa bière sur l'ensemble de la viande.

\- Tu es sûre ? Interrogea Emma pour la troisième fois, consciente que si sa compagne n'avait pas voulu les accompagner, c'était qu'elle n'était pas vraiment à l'aise dans son corps qui changeait presque chaque jour, depuis les premières interventions qui avaient entamé le processus de reconstruction.

\- Mais oui, va t'amuser avec notre fils. Je peux bien rester un moment seule avec Neal et... belle-maman, lança-t-elle d'un sourire diabolique.

Blanche manqua de s'étouffer en recrachant le cidre si généreusement offert pour l'apéro par la Reine. Rapidement, l'ensemble des regards se tournèrent vers la femme qui riait aux éclats, alors que la robe à fleurs détrempée collait étrangement à la silhouette de l'institutrice.

\- C'est malin, marmonna Blanche en essuyant sa robe, j'espère que vous vous y prendrez différemment pour nous l'annoncer, lorsque ce sera vrai ? Reprit-elle.

\- Qui te dit que ce n'est pas déjà le cas ? Grimaça la brune, en songeant à l'écrin qu'elle conservait dans son caveau.

\- Aucune de vous ne porte une alliance, vint la réponse logique, alors que Regina bouda légèrement, arrachant un nouveau sourire à sa « belle-mère ».

\- Décidément, ma fille déteint bien plus sur toi que ce que j'aurais cru ma chère.

Emma rejoignit rapidement son fils et ses amis pour un plongeon dans les eaux rafraîchissantes, tout en songeant elle aussi au solitaire caché dans la boite à gant de sa coccinelle.

Ruby et Belle vinrent aider Henry à couler sa mère et le tout dégénéra rapidement en une grande bataille d'eau, entremêlée de rires et de toussotements de celles et ceux qui burent la tasse.

\- Je vois que ce que je raconte t'intéresse ? s'indigna subitement Blanche.

\- Euh… j'étais en train… je veux dire…, bégaya la Reine prise sur le fait en rougissant à vue d'œil.

\- Je sais très bien ce que tu étais en train de faire Regina, se moqua légèrement Blanche. C'est vrai que ma fille est magnifique dans ce deux pièces vert forêt.

De crainte que sa voix ne la trahisse, Regina hocha simplement la tête pour confirmer.

La suite de la journée fut tout aussi agréable. Les gens s'adressaient courtoisement à leur Maire légitime sans pour autant l'importuner à tout va. Regina consentit même à l'idée de la fée bleue, d'ouvrir le manoir au peuple deux-trois heures pas jour, afin de reprendre petit à petit son travail de Maire, tout en conseillant ses concitoyens sur différents points civiques et financiers.

\- Promets-moi juste d'y aller doucement d'accord ? Quant à Gold, il va adorer, lui dit le Shérif en se laissant tomber sur leur lit.

\- Qu'il aille croupir en enfer, vint la réponse ferme.

\- Je t'aime, lui sourit sa compagne, avant de l'embrasser de ses lèvres brûlantes de désir.

Regina y répondit avec gourmandise, frémissant de tout son être à la perspective de terminer cette journée parfaite dans une réaffirmation de l'union de leurs âmes.

Être auprès d'Emma était un feu d'artifice de chaque instant, un simple regard de sa blonde suffisait à embraser chacun de ses sens. Avant l'arrivée du Shérif en ville, la quête du bonheur et du plaisir avaient été semblables à une source d'eau tiède, ne réchauffant pas en hiver et ne rafraîchissant pas en été, et qui, qu'importe la quantité qu'elle aurait pu en boire, n'étanchait jamais sa soif. Là, le simple fait d'être dans les bras de sa Sauveuse lui suffisait pour traverser tous les déserts de la terre.

Ne voulant pas laisser toute l'initiative à son amante qui l'avait déjà dévêtue jusqu'aux sous-vêtements, elle s'empressa de lui rendre la pareille, évitant le recours à sa magie, pas toujours des plus sûre lorsqu'elle était au comble de son excitation.

Au moment où elle voulut passer le débardeur par-dessus la tête de sa compagne, Regina ressentit une violente douleur dans le bras, la transperçant de l'épaule jusque dans le bout des doigts, l'obligeant à lâcher le tissu, tout en se mordant la lèvre pour s'empêcher de crier.

Sa Majesté s'obstina, et jeta le vêtement dans un coin de la pièce à la troisième tentative, alors qu'Emma festoyait le long de son corps malmené par la fatigue et la souffrance qui se propageait. La Reine n'était pas du genre à capituler, à demander grâce, qu'importe jusqu'où son chevalier personnel l'entraînait, elle suivait et - mieux que ça - prenait les devants pour épuiser la jeune femme qui partageait son lit.

Pourtant, malgré toute sa volonté de ne pas priver son âme-sœur d'une fin de journée en apothéose, les larmes finirent par inonder ses yeux noirs mettant immédiatement un terme à leurs ébats.

\- Je suis tellement désolée, sanglota Regina, alors qu'Emma caressa la nouvelle pousse de ses cheveux tout en l'attirant dans une profonde étreinte.

\- Chut mon amour, ça va aller, ne te fustige pas pour cela, la journée a été longue, murmura son véritable amour avec douceur et compréhension.

Elles imputèrent cette douleur à la greffe musculaire pas encore totalement cicatrisée, chacune en elle-même redoutant le pire. Cependant, elles se gardèrent de l'exprimer à voix haute, de crainte que leurs paroles puissent prendre vie.

* * *

 _ **TBC:**_


	24. La Fin de la Malédiction

**_Bonsoir chers lecteurs,_**

 ** _MERCI pour votre fidélité tout en voulant bien refréner vos envies de meurtre à mon égard._**

 ** _Les grandes eaux ne peuvent éteindre l'Amour, et les fleuves ne le submergeraient pas. Quand bien même un homme offrirait tous les biens de sa maison contre l'Amour, il ne s'attirerait que le mépris et sombrerait dans l'oubli. L'Amour véritable est éternel, rien ne peut le briser l'Amour est fort comme la mort. (La Bible : Cantique des Cantiques)_**

 ** _L'empreinte d'un être humain sur un autre est éternelle, aucun destin n'a traversé le nôtre impunément. (François Mauriac)_**

 ** _Une Pensée pour toi Oliver._**

* * *

 **La Fin de la Malédiction**

Trois jours plus tard, le Shérif rentra de bonne heure du poste. Emma sifflotait gaiement en passant la porte du manoir, lorsqu'une vision d'horreur la frappa de plein fouet. Regina était allongée, recroquevillée, sans mouvement au milieu du grand escalier.

Le Shérif poussa un grand cri d'effroi, lâcha les sacs de courses qui s'éparpillèrent sur le sol, avant de se précipiter auprès de sa compagne. D'une main tremblante elle vérifia son pouls à la jugulaire. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser le tambourinement contre ses doigts, le cœur battait dans un rythme effréné et saccadé, mais il battait. Retrouvant son propre souffle qu'elle avait retenu sans s'en rendre compte, Emma se laissa glisser sur l'une des marches où elle s'assit avant de saisir son téléphone dans sa poche pour appeler les urgences.

\- Reste avec moi mon amour, les secours seront là d'une minute à l'autre, répéta-t-elle comme un mantra en caressant nonchalamment le corps de sa compagne, évitant de le déplacer, de crainte de n'aggraver les choses.

Lorsque Whale entra dans la demeure, accompagné des ambulanciers, il ne trouva pas la Sauveuse de Storybrooke, mais une petite fille qui se balançait d'avant en arrière, totalement terrorisée et dans l'incapacité de parler.

\- Emmenez-les toutes les deux, ordonna le médecin, en poussant les denrées alimentaires du pied, afin que les secouristes puissent sortir avec le brancard sur lequel ils avaient allongé la Reine.

L'ambulance traversa Storybrooke à vive allure, sirène hurlante dans le vent, alors que le soleil pourtant encore haut se colora rouge sang. Les citoyens sortirent dans la rue à son passage, scrutant le ciel vermillon qui semblait embraser la bulle magique qui gardait la ville depuis un peu plus de trente ans.

A la mairie, le Ténébreux se frotta les mains de contentement, tout en ricanant à voix haute :

\- Enfin, que le Crépuscule des Dieux commence ma chère Regina !

Henry accompagné de ses grands-parents couraient dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Ils trouvèrent Emma dans une des salles d'attente, alors que Regina passait un scanner. Ses parents eurent l'impression de tenir un pantin désarticulé, lorsque leur fille s'effondra dans leurs bras en larmes.

Les sœurs – respectivement les fées - et d'autres habitants regagnèrent à leur tour le centre de soins pour prier pour leur Maire légitime, leur Reine et leur Amie. Traversant le hall vers la chambre aux soins intensifs qui leur serait allouée, Emma soutenue par son fils en perçut quelques phrases en latin qui lui rappelèrent immédiatement ses années d'orphelinat : « Salve, Regina, mater misericordiae. Vita, dulcedo et spes nostra, salve. Ad te clamamus, exsules filii Hevae. Ad te suspiramus, gementes et flentes in hac lacrimarum valle. Eia ergo, Advocata nostra, illos tuos misericordes oculos ad nos converte. »

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda-t-elle à la Mère Supérieure, alias la Fée Bleue.

\- C'est une ancienne prière mariale dont les paroles signifient : Salut, Reine, Mère de Miséricorde, notre Vie, notre Douceur, et notre espérance, salut. Vers toi nous élevons nos cris, pauvres enfants d'Ève exilés. Vers toi nous soupirons, gémissant et pleurant dans cette vallée de larmes. Tourne donc, ô notre Avocate, tes yeux miséricordieux vers nous.

\- Merci d'être tous venus, cela me touche profondément, mais sans vouloir vous offenser ma Mère : Ma douceur, mon espérance, ma défenderesse, ma vie et mon salut c'est elle, uniquement elle.

\- Alors allez la retrouver et ne perdez pas la foi mon enfant.

Blanche, David, Henry et Emma s'étaient réunis autour du lit sur lequel gisait Regina, reliée à bon nombre de machines, le teint blafard et toujours inconsciente.

Le docteur Whale pénétra dans la pièce, dans laquelle on se préparait déjà à l'inévitable, une demi heure plus tard. Le médecin affichant généralement une certaine éloquence resta muet, incapable de la moindre parole, abaissant le regard et dans un geste très lent, il fit « non » de la tête, laissant toute la famille prostrée dans un profond silence.

\- Ra… mène-... moi... à la... maison... Emma…, s'éleva la voix à peine audible de la malade.

\- Chérie, je…, tenta de protester son âme-sœur que le soulagement de son réveil n'apaisa qu'une fraction de seconde.

\- Ils ne peuvent plus rien pour moi ici et si je dois m'en aller, je voudrais que ça soit chez moi et non pas dans ce lieu maudit, insista sa compagne.

\- D'accord mon amour, on fera comme tu veux, céda le Shérif.

\- Je vais mettre une ambulance à votre disposition. Je suis désolée de n'avoir pas pu faire plus pour vous Majesté, dit Whale en s'inclinant avec respect avant de se retirer.

Arrivés au manoir, Emma, aidée de son fils et de son père, descendit un lit du premier étage pour l'installer dans le bureau du Maire, tandis que Blanche s'occupait des autres choses dont Regina pourrait avoir besoin.

La Reine regagna sa demeure accompagnée des dernières lueurs du soir. La perspective de mourir était chose étrange. Tout au long de son existence, elle avait fait de la mort une amie, l'appelant de toutes ses forces, la défiant sans la moindre crainte des années durant. Mourir était un passage obligé pour tout un chacun et faisait simplement partie de la vie. « Mourir de sa belle mort » chantaient les troubadours dans le pays qui l'avait vu naître, comme si mourir était chose aisée, aussi banale qu'une naissance. Même le jour où elle avait égorgé son propre père, en espérant inconsciemment que quelqu'un ne la transperce d'une épée avant qu'elle ne parvienne à ses fins pour lancer la malédiction, la mort s'était retirée loin de sa face, comme si sa faux s'abattant sur son cou était une fin trop douce pour la Méchante Reine.

Elle l'avait croisée ci et là dans les rues de Storybrooke, notamment lors de la mort de Graham et du chausson aux pommes qui avait presque coûté le vie à Henry, et pourtant elle était restée éloignée tout le long où elle avait été la Méchante de l'Histoire, et voilà qu'elle venait réclamer son dû le jour où on l'adulait comme une Reine non plus par peur, mais par respect et amour.

Regina regarda ses proches qui l'installèrent le plus confortablement sur son lit de mort, et elle comprit enfin ce que toutes ses victimes avaient compris bien avant elle : Mourir était aussi simple qu'une respiration, un souffle, puis plus rien.

Oui, mourir était simple, mais c'est partir pour toujours loin des gens qu'elle aimait qui était si horriblement difficile. « Je n'aurais jamais dû revenir de la maison du lac » se dit-elle en voyant la peur de la perdre inscrite sur chaque visage qui tentait néanmoins de rester digne en lui faisant face, alors que tous les moments de bonheur de cette dernière année défilèrent devant ses yeux et confirmèrent malgré tout son choix d'être montée à bord de la coccinelle jaune d'Emma cette nuit là.

Un tourbillon de noirceur l'arracha à ses pensées et Gold se matérialisa dans la pièce.

\- Mes amis, quel spectacle ! Jubila-t-il en levant ses mains chargées de magie en direction du lit.

Les quatre Charmant se levèrent d'un bond pour venir se placer entre lui et Regina.

\- Et que pensez-vous pouvoir faire pour m'empêcher de la tuer de mes propres mains désormais ? Avez-vous donc oublié qui je suis ou juste perdu l'esprit ?

\- Tant qu'un souffle nous maintiendra tous en vie, nous te combattrons Gold, répondirent-ils tous simultanément.

\- Vous êtes pitoyables, vous plus que les autres Miss Swan. Même maintenant vous jouez à la Sauveuse, alors que votre cœur se désagrège dans votre poitrine. Un bon soldat sait quand il faut abandonner le combat.

\- Me dit le lâche le plus célèbre des terres de légendes, rétorqua Emma sans sourciller, alors que le Ténébreux fuyait son regard perçant.

\- Bref, laissons tomber. D'ici l'aube, Regina sera morte et je deviendrai enfin le Maître incontesté de l'ensemble des royaumes.

\- Tu n'es qu'un lâche Rumple, cela ne changera jamais, alors au lieu d'importuner ma famille, va donc voir ailleurs si j'y suis ! Gronda la Reine avec autorité et prestance, alors qu'elle se redressa fièrement dans son lit.

\- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre Regina, j'asservirai l'univers tout entier et tu ne seras plus là pour le voir, hurla-t-il en disparaissant de la pièce au moment où une réponse de plus majestueuse lui parvint aux oreilles :

\- Même de l'au-delà je t'en empêcherai !

Regina se laissa choir entre ses coussins, observant tour à tour les personnes qui avaient fait le bonheur de sa vie.

\- Où est le petit Neal ? Demanda-t-elle en songeant à l'enfance de son fils Henry.

\- Auprès de Ruby et Belle.

\- Pensez-vous qu'il y ait quelque chose entre ces deux ?

\- J'aime le penser, répondit Blanche sans détour.

\- Moi aussi, confirma le Prince à la surprise de tous.

\- Eh bien, eh bien, même après tout ce temps tu arrives encore à me surprendre David, ricana Regina, alors que la douleur se fit plus intense, rapidement contrée par une dose de morphine que Blanche lui administra.

\- Faut croire qu'Emma et toi m'avez ouvert les yeux, et je trouve qu'elles ont eu suffisamment à endurer tout au long de leurs vies, alors si elles sont enfin heureuses, moi ça me va, sans oublier qu'elles sont bandantes toutes les deux ensemble.

\- Charmant ! s'offusqua Blanche du vocabulaire choisi par son époux, alors qu'Henry et ses mères, bien que l'heure soit grave, se mirent à rire de bon cœur.

\- J'aurais aimé pouvoir vous dire que je regrettais tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous, et à sa façon c'est le cas, mais en même temps...

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, nous comprenons, répondit le Prince.

\- Merci de m'avoir donné Emma, alors que je ne la méritais pas.

\- Non, tu ne la méritais pas, pas plus que moi Regina, ajouta Blanche avant qu'il y ait malentendu. Si l'amour se méritait, personne en serait digne, et il aurait disparu de la terre il y a des millénaires.

\- C'est un cadeau qu'on offre, termina son époux, alors que Blanche serra la femme qu'elle avait tant admirée en étant petite fille, et qu'elle admirait encore davantage à ce jour, dans ses bras, tout en promettant de prendre soin au mieux de leur famille lorsque Regina s'en serait en allée.

Minuit sonna à l'horloge du centre-ville lorsqu'un puissant vent d'est se leva. La voûte étoilée disparut, masquée par une épais voile chargé de noirceur et de magie noire. Rapidement des éclairs déchirèrent le ciel, alors que le bouclier de la ville s'affaissait petit à petit sur lui-même.

\- J'aurais aimé être un meilleur fils pour toi maman, sans perdre tous ces mois où je t'ai repoussée après que la vérité n'éclate au grand jour.

\- Et moi je suis désolée pour les séances de thérapie chez le docteur Hopper, j'aurais dû te parler et te faire confiance plus tôt Henry, après tout, tu es le plus pur des croyants.

Cette formulation tira sur une corde enfouie dans le cœur de son fils, qui s'en retrouva quelque peu apaisé, alors qu'il observait par la fenêtre les ruelles se gorger d'eau.

\- J'aurais dû te dire plus tôt ce que je ressentais pour toi, et perdre moins de temps pour des futilités. Te consacrer plus de temps, te couvrir de cadeaux et de tendresse, t'aimer tout simplement davantage mon amour, s'exprima enfin Emma, heurtée – déphasée - par la dégradation si rapide de l'état de santé de son âme-sœur, alors que quatre jours plus tôt ils nageaient tous dans le bonheur sur le rives du « lac des cygnes », comme elle l'avait surnommée dans sa tête.

\- Ne regrette rien ma chérie. J'ai eu la chance de te trouver au milieu de cet enfer. Qu'aurais-je pu demander de plus ? Tu seras toujours à mes côtés, ma meilleure moitié, ma joie et ma force, où que j'aille, prononça sa compagne d'une voix de plus en plus fuyante, alors que des convulsions s'emparèrent de tout son être.

Emma et Henry s'allongèrent à ses côtés, l'entourant de leurs bras, refusant de la laisser seule, lui murmurant des mots d'amour et d'apaisement jusqu'à ce qu'un dernier soubresaut s'empare de leur maman et amante, et qu'elle n'expire une toute dernière fois. Regina venait de mourir.

Blanche et David accoururent dans la pièce, découvrant le corps sans vie de la Reine, leurs enfants déversant toutes leurs larmes qu'ils avaient tous deux retenues farouchement jusqu'ici.

\- Emma, le déluge s'abat sur la ville, il faut partir tout de suite, avant qu'on ne périsse tous noyés ! Hurla son père, alors que le vent violent fit voler les fenêtres du manoir en éclats.

\- Emmenez Henry, moi je reste ici !

\- Emma ! Cria Blanche à son tour.

\- N'insistez pas, je refuse de la laisser, ma décision est prise !

Henry déposa un baiser sur le visage paisible de sa maman, avant de venir entourer Emma de ses bras forts.

\- On se reverra, et on sera à nouveau tous heureux : C'est une promesse 'Ma ! Lança-t-il avec assurance en rejoignant ses grands-parents, alors que sa mère acquiesça machinalement sans en avoir compris le moindre mot.

Les habitants de Storybrooke couraient dans tous les sens, alors que l'eau leur arrivait désormais jusqu'aux genoux, alors que les éclairs au-dessus de leurs têtes s'intensifièrent, illuminant la cité magique comme en plein jour.

Certains tentèrent de regagner les frontières de la ville, préférant l'amnésie à la mort, mais les rafales de vent leur en empêchaient l'accès. Puis les ténèbres s'élevèrent de la terre, plongeant tout le monde dans une nuit glaciale et terrifiante.

\- Enfin, ma vengeance est parfaite ! Retentit la voix du Ténébreux à travers l'œil du cyclone, alors qu'un silence morbide s'installa.

Dans cette nuit annonçant la fin du monde, deux pierres précieuses se mirent subitement à briller avec puissance l'une de lueur bleutée, sans doute un saphir, à proximité du manoir, l'autre verdâtre, probablement une émeraude, au centre du cimetière municipal.

Les deux pierres entrèrent en fusion lorsque le bouclier s'effondra totalement et qu'un éclair aveuglant sortit de la dépouille de Regina déchirant le firmament, et Storybrooke fut instantanément effacée de la surface de la terre.

Seule une étrange ligne jaune en indiquait encore vaguement son emplacement. Un vieillard était penché au-dessus d'elle, une drôle de canne à la main, cherchant vainement des réponses à ses trop nombreuses questions : Où était-il ? Que faisait-il là, au beau milieu de nulle part ? Et plus important encore : Qui était-il ?

* * *

 _ **Merci** Not gonna die **pour tes corrections essentielles à ce récit.**_

* * *

 _ **Si en fin de lecture, le doute vous taraude toujours, au point de ne pas pouvoir dormir ce soir, n'hésitez pas à consulter le profil de l'auteur ;-)**_


	25. Là-bas

_**Bonjour tout le monde,**_

 _ **Stendhal disait: Les larmes sont l'extrême sourire.  
Et Paul Eluard ajouta: Pleure, car les larmes sont les pétales du cœur - l'antigel de l'âme.**_

 _ **Si vous avez souri jaune / noir ou que vous ayez pleuré, je vous dis MERCI, puisque les émotions fortes du lecteur sont la seule rétribution utile et souhaitable pour un auteur. Ayez l'assurance que si sa plume vous touche, chacun de vos commentaires fait mouche en retour.**_

 _ **Or, voici venir le jour où toute larme sera séchée...**_

* * *

 **Là-bas...**

Lorsqu'elle revint à elle, après avoir déversé tout le soul de son âme une éternité durant, elle fut totalement désorientée par le lieu où elle se trouvait. Allongée au milieu d'un lit baldaquin aux tissus violacés, son corps dénudé, enroulé dans des draps fins et immaculés de satin, elle étudia l'immense pièce qu'on n'aurait su qualifier autrement que de « royale ».

L'infrastructure reposait sur des colonnes de marbre blanc, surplombées d'arcades qu'on retrouvait au-dessus des linteaux des portes et des fenêtres. Les murs étaient ornés des plus belles tapisseries de Flandres et de meubles en bois massif les plus rares, sculptés avec adresse et goût, sans nul doute par les meilleurs ébénistes du monde, flanquaient les murs.

Elle referma les yeux, laissant l'ensemble de son existence défiler une nouvelle fois devant ses yeux, alors que des effluves de parfum vinrent titiller ses narines. Bois de santal et essence de pomme, son esprit l'aurait reconnu entre mil, et pourtant elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais plus l'occasion de voir le visage à qui sa création avait été destinée et des nouvelles larmes perlèrent le long de ses cils.

Elle se ressaisit néanmoins rapidement, refusant de laisser paraître son chagrin inconsolable au Maître de ces appartement paradisiaque si son âme ne gisait en enfer après avoir été démembrée.

Elle se laissa retomber sur le matelas, lorsque son regard se perdit sur la boiserie qui ornait la tête du lit. Se redressant sur ses coudes, elle détailla la sculpture avec plus de concentration. Au début, elle ne comprit pas ce que ses yeux voyaient, son esprit étant incapable de donner sens aux diverses formes, puis enfin elle le vit : le cœur formé par le cou recourbé de deux cygnes se faisant face, auréolés d'une seule et unique couronne.

Elle fit immédiatement volte-face, ses yeux se perdant à travers une porte-fenêtre légèrement masquée par un rideau qui devait donner sur une terrasse.

Scrutant l'horizon, son cœur martelant de plus en plus sa poitrine, elle crut déceler une silhouette familière se détachant en ombre chinoise du tissu opaque.

Elle sauta d'un bond du lit, arrachant un pan du lit princier pour s'enrouler dedans, n'arrivant pas à mettre la main sur un quelconque autre vêtement. D'un pas hésitant elle s'approcha de l'ouverture dans le mur, alors que sa main tremblante en écartait l'entrave.

Elle se tenait là, sur ce petit balcon au milieu des tours et des toitures d'un immense château Renaissance, vêtue d'une de ses plus belles robes bleu roi, plus majestueuse que jamais, en train d'admirer le soleil qui allait se lever sous peu sur son Royaume.

\- Regina, mourut le prénom tant pleuré sur ses lèvres, alors que cris et paroles restèrent eux aussi prisonniers de sa gorge.

Chancelante, Emma traversa les quelques mètres la séparant encore de son âme-sœur.

Regina garda le silence lorsque les bras puissants de son véritable amour vinrent enserrer sa taille et que la tête d'Emma vint se poser sur son épaule, afin d'admirer avec elle le spectacle de la naissance d'un jour nouveau.

Quelques femmes regagnèrent le puits pour y puiser de l'eau, puis un cocher attela deux chevaux à sa diligence au pied d'une des tours, les artisans regagnèrent leurs établis, alors qu'au loin les fermiers moissonnaient leurs champs et retrouvaient leurs troupeaux qui paissaient innocemment dans les vastes prairies.

Les mains d'Emma remontèrent légèrement le long de la taille de sa compagne, alors que sa prise se fit plus ferme, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

Deux merveilles de la nature pointèrent à travers le corset vers ses attouchements et Emma sut avec certitude qu'il ne s'agissait pas là de vil silicone.

Elle ne put retenir plus longtemps ses sanglots et Regina, ayant visiblement eu plus de temps pour digérer tout cela, se retourna avec bienveillance pour la serrer à son tour dans ses bras.

\- Mon Dieu… Regina… je t'ai tellement pleuré… suis-je en train de devenir cinglée ou quelque chose comme ça ?

\- Non, mon amour, tu n'es pas folle et tu ne rêves pas, anticipa la Reine la prochaine interrogation de sa compagne dont les jambes se dérobèrent sous son corps, alors qu'elle la retint en se laissant choir avec elle sur le sol pour éviter qu'Emma ne se blesse.

\- Mais comment ?… Comment est-ce possible ?… Je ne comprends pas ?

\- Visiblement, la Reine hésita, luttant elle aussi avec ses sanglots, ma mort - désolée j'ai encore du mal à le dire - aurait levé la malédiction, comme enfuyant l'existence de tout Storybrooke en elle, ramenant tous ceux que j'avais emmené, ainsi que leurs descendances dans nos royaumes.

Emma se calma petit à petit, réalisant que non seulement sa tendre moitié était saine et sauve, mais que leur fils Henry, ses parents, ainsi que l'ensemble de leurs amis étaient en vie. Puis les traits de son visage se durcirent subitement.

\- Le Ténébreux inclus j'imagine ! Cracha-t-elle avec colère et mépris.

\- C'est bien ce qui est le plus surprenant, en dehors de ma propre présence ici bien entendu. Les habitants des cinq royaumes le cherchent depuis près d'une semaine, mais il demeure l'unique absent du voyage.

\- Regina, ne me dis pas qu'il a trouvé le moyen de rester dans mon monde tout de même, s'inquiéta immédiatement la Sauveuse.

\- J'en ai bien peur que si, princesse, retentit une étrange voix depuis la chambre de la Reine.

\- Sidney, l'as-tu enfin localisé ? Interrogea Regina, alors qu'elles regagnèrent la pièce où le génie d'Agrabah parut dans l'un des trois miroirs qui ornementaient les appartements royaux.

\- Combien de villes a-t-il déjà mis à feu et en sang ? Interrogea Emma de plus en plus sur les nerfs.

\- Aucune votre Altesse, il semblerait que le Ténébreux ait perdu ses pouvoirs en même temps que sa mémoire.

\- Où est-il maintenant ? Demanda la Reine à son tour.

\- Dans un établissement médicalisé pour personnes âgées atteints d'Alzheimer et autres troubles de sénilité dans une banlieue de Boston votre Majesté.

Un sourire satisfait passa sur le visage d'Emma en songeant à la fin peu enviable qui attendait Celui qui avait fait tant de mal à sa compagne, ainsi qu'à toute sa famille.

\- Merci Sidney, tu peux nous laisser maintenant, le congédia Regina.

\- Et Sidney, le rappela Emma, la prochaine fois que tu m'appelles Altesse ou Princesse, je brise la glace qui te sert de demeure, compris.

\- Bien entendu, princesse, répondit-il avec désinvolture, alors que Regina se moqua gentiment de sa compagne en gloussant.

Emma la fit immédiatement taire d'un baiser avant de la pousser avec douceur, mais néanmoins empressement vers le lit, où elle comptait bien rester des jours et des nuits durant jusqu'à ce qu'elles aient ré-apprivoiser chaque recoin de leurs corps et de leurs âmes, avant de recommencer de plus belle.

Regina qui n'avait évidemment aucune objection à formuler à l'encontre des assauts empressés de son amante, se laissa choir sur le lit avec grâce, tout en répondant fiévreusement aux lèvres qui lui avaient tant manqué.

Elles en étaient encore aux préliminaires lorsque la porte de leurs appartements privés s'ouvrit avec fracas.

\- Évidemment, j'aurais dû y songer plus tôt, où peuvent bien être les amoureuses, si ce n'est en train de batifoler dans leur lit.

\- Maman ! s'indigna Emma en recouvrant la nudité de sa compagne.

\- Oh je t'en prie chérie, je suis une femme, il n'y a donc rien ici que je n'aie déjà vu.

\- Ça j'en doute, murmura Emma en songeant à la plastique absolument parfaite, dépourvue de toute cicatrice - si ce n'est celle si adorable au-dessus de sa lèvre supérieur - de la Reine avant de reprendre plus distinctement : Et tout d'abord, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Voyons, je viens vous chercher, vos amies vous attendent depuis près de deux heures pour les essayages sans oublier coiffure et maquillage.

\- Ciel, c'est déjà aujourd'hui, avec la peine que tu as rencontrée pour te réveiller - détrempée, frigorifiée et totalement épuisée lors de ton passage dans la Forêt enchantée – j'en ai oublié toute notion du temps, s'exclama Regina en faisant apparaître rapidement deux tenues simples, afin de recouvrir leurs corps.

\- Stop ! On rembobine. C'est aujourd'hui que quoi ? s'emporta Emma qui avait horreur de ne pas comprendre.

\- Le mariage, répondit Blanche légèrement décontenancée.

\- Le mariage de qui ?

\- Mais le vôtre pardi.

Emma était sur le point d'incendier sa mère lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle portait effectivement une bague sertie d'une émeraude à son annulaire gauche. « De la couleur de tes yeux, j'ai mis très longtemps à la trouver » avait dit Regina dans bon nombre de ses rêves.

Elle se souvint aussi que quelque chose l'avait légèrement griffé dans le dos lorsque Regina l'avait attirée contre elle. Ses yeux trouvèrent rapidement le coupable, un saphir d'un bleu plus profond et limpide que toutes les eaux qu'elle avait vues dans son existence, ornait majestueusement la main de son âme-soeur.

Emma avait tellement imaginé le moment où elle demanderait la main de Regina, qu'elle ne sut pas réellement si cela correspondait à la réalité où si leurs rêves d'une vie à deux avaient été tellement forts et intenses qu'ils s'étaient simplement incarnés dans cette réalité-ci lorsque la malédiction fut levée.

« En cas de doute, fais ce que te dicte ton cœur » se rappela-t-elle l'un des nombreux conseils de son père.

\- Je reviens, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers les couloirs qui arpentaient le château.

\- Emma, ne me dis pas que je dois annuler les festivités, alors que la moitié de la population des cinq royaumes a déjà franchi les frontières du royaume noir, supplia Blanche, en doute face à l'étrange réaction de sa fille.

\- Ne bougez pas, je reviens dans cinq minutes, répéta la blonde en disparaissant de la pièce, alors que les deux Reines se regardèrent interloquées.

Les employés du château firent de grands yeux lorsqu'ils croisèrent la princesse Emma simplement vêtue d'une tunique en lin arpentant les couloirs pour se rendre à la roseraie où elle cueillit une simple fleur d'un rouge écarlate avant de remonter aussi rapidement qu'elle les avait descendus, les escaliers qui menaient à la chambre de leur Souveraine.

Regina eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'Emma avait déjà posé un genou à terre, lui offrant la plus belle rose de sa terre en présent, qu'elle effeuilla avec émotions, alors que les mots passèrent avec beaucoup de chaleur et de dévotion ces lèvres dont elle était si friande.

\- Regina, mon si bel amour, mon esprit est encore fortement embrumé depuis les événements survenus il y a un peu plus d'une semaine. Qu'importe le flou qui perturbe encore ma mémoire, il y a une chose que je sais avec une absolue certitude : Ni les fléaux de mon monde d'adoption, encore moins les monstres de celui-ci, ni le Ténébreux et pas même la mort ne pourront jamais nous séparer. C'est toi et moi, ensemble quoi qu'il arrive, unies pour l'éternité. Alors ne me laisse pas passer une heure de plus en ta présence sans répondre à cette question que j'aurais dû te poser dès la première fois où je t'ai vue dans ton tailleur gris hyper sexy.

Emma fit une pause, cherchant encore la meilleure façon d'exprimer sa demande, alors qu'un sourire s'empara subitement de ses zygomatiques :

\- Si on profitait du fait que ma chère et tendre mère ait invité tous les sujets des diverses royaumes – même ceux dont on n'est pas les souverains d'ailleurs - pour enfin nous marier ?

Blanche secoua la tête, se lamentant intérieurement de l'étrange concept romantique de sa progéniture, alors que Regina éclata de rire face à l'humour décalé qui lui avait tant manqué et qu'elle aimait depuis leurs premiers affrontements, bien au-delà de ce qu'elle n'avouerait sans doute jamais.

\- Qui résisterait à mon chevalier blanc, certainement pas moi, alors évidemment que je veux qu'on se marie aujourd'hui ma chérie.

Elle embrassa la blonde avec ferveur, afin de sceller une nouvelle fois son « Oui » avant de reprendre :

\- Maintenant hâtons-nous, Ruby et Belle t'attendent depuis des lustres, alors que j'entends déjà Abigail et Maléfique me chambrer sans relâche sur mon besoin de me faire désirer.

* * *

 _ **Merci Not gonna die pour ton travail de correction.**_

* * *

 _ **TBC:**_


	26. Le Royaume des Cygnes I

_**Bonjour tout le monde,**_

 _ **Merci pour votre enthousiasme sur le dernier chapitre, ainsi que pour vos commentaires, et à ma bêta-lectrice, à qui je dois de ne pas trop abîmer notre belle langue française.**_

 _ **Sans plus attendre, l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette histoire, dédié à l'Amour de ma Vie et pour qui j'ai glissé quelques clins d'œil en souvenir d'une journé**_ _ _ **e extraordinaire survenue il y a déjà 13 ans, alors qu'il me semble que c'était tout juste hier.**__ ** _Je t'aime._**

* * *

 **Le Royaume des Cygnes**

 **1ère partie**

Afin de pouvoir accueillir tous les convives, on avait prévu la cérémonie de mariage à l'église du bourg plutôt qu'à la chapelle du château. Henry et David étaient chargés de souhaiter la bienvenue à tous les invités venus de toutes les contrées de la Forêt Enchantée, du Pays Imaginaire, du Pays des Merveilles, ainsi qu'à une délégation venue d'Arendale.

Alors que les cloches carillonnaient, un carrosse entra sur le parvis, David en ouvrit la portière, afin d'aider sa fille à en descendre. Emma portait un magnifique uniforme d'officier blanc composé d'une veste cintrée à coutures et boutons dorés, ainsi qu'une jupe droite parfaitement moulée à sa taille arrivant sous le genou, accompagnée de collant à mailles, d'escarpins, de gants et de la casquette qu'elle tenait sous le bras, ses cheveux dorés relâchés au-dessus de ses épaulettes de Commandant de la Garde.

\- Tu es sublime ma chérie, dit-il en l'embrassant et en lui tendant un fourreau d'apparat contenant l'épée avec laquelle il avait jadis occis le dragon.

\- Merci, embrassa-t-elle son père en retour, les yeux brillants s'attardaient sur l'objet, alors qu'elle l'attachait autour de sa taille.

\- Tu es prête ?

\- Autant qu'on peut l'être j'imagine, répondit Emma les entrailles noués par le trac, bien que Belle l'avait néanmoins forcée à avaler quelque chose moins de deux heures plus tôt, lui signifiant qu'il serait encore plus embarrassant pour elle de perdre connaissance au milieu des festivités.

\- Tu es du mauvais côté…

\- Quelle importance, vous êtes deux femmes ? Demanda Charmant qui n'avait pas la moindre idée du protocole à suivre.

\- Rien à voir, si je porte cette épée, alors je dois me tenir à gauche pour ne pas te gêner toi, ainsi que ma promise.

\- Comment tu sais ça toi ?

Emma se gratta l'oreille, embarrassée, puis elle répondit :

\- Disons qu'étant petite fille j'adorais les films avec Romy Schneider.

\- Oh, je vois, et qui faisait chavirer ton cœur, Franz ou la belle Sissi ? Demanda-t-il d'un sourire entendu.

\- Je ne savais pas encore monter à cheval, répondit Emma de manière évasive, alors que le rouge lui montait aux joues et que le cœur de son père se serra encore davantage.

Une dernière accolade et le grand orgue fit retentir les premières notes de la Toccata en Ré mineur (1) invitant père et fille à remonter la grande allée jusqu'à l'autel où les attendait Reul Ghorm, autorité suprême de la magie, tout de bleu vêtu.

Films, téléfilms et de nombreuses séries télévisées avaient aidé à surmonter son mal-être tout au long de son existence juste à sa rencontre avec le charismatique Maire de Storybrooke et pourtant même le meilleur d'Hollywood ne l'avait pas préparée aux images qui virevoltaient devant ses yeux, alors qu'elle se retenait fermement au bras de son père.

Elle n'entrait pas dans une église, mais dans un jardin où les plus belles variétés de fleurs qu'elle n'avait jamais vues la transportèrent dans un Éden originel qu'elle n'aurait su imaginer, ni décrire. Chevaliers en armes, gentilshommes, manants, nobles dames, courtisanes, servantes et enfants s'étaient paré de leurs plus beaux atouts, dont même les robes les plus simples auraient coûté une fortune dans l'autre monde.

Une multitude de bannières jonchaient l'allée centrale, alors que l'ensemble des armoiries de leurs deux familles étaient mises à l'honneur dans le saint des saints.

Emma embrassa son père et sourit longuement à sa mère qui se tenait au premier rang auprès des demoiselles d'honneur, dont la fameuse Maléfique qu'elle rencontrait pour la première fois après que Regina lui ait si souvent parlé d'elle.

Lorsque retentit la fugue, l'ensemble des convives accompagnèrent le regard émeraude vers le narthex (2) d'où surgit le prince Henry, conduisant fièrement par la bride un magnifique étalon à la robe Isabelle foncé, portant sur son dos la plus belle mariée que l'univers ait connue.

Son Elisabeth de Bavière – Impératrice des Cœurs – montait en amazone vêtue d'une magnifique robe trapèze en satin blanc au décolleté carré et manches courtes. Du tulle rouge au motif feuille et fleur de pommier recouvrait le corsage et sa flotte sur le côté, rappelé dans de petites mitaines de poignets, sans oublier le pendentif Red Delicious qui ornementait son cou en rappel de ce fruit défendu qui l'avait rendue célèbre.

Regina avait opté pour parfaire sa tenue époustouflante un imposant couvre-chef capeline organza et plumes de cygnes, ainsi qu'un Glamélia (3) de pétales de roses blanches mettant parfaitement en valeur la rose rouge qu'Emma lui avait offerte le matin et que la Reine avait fait piquer en son centre.

Henry, en parfait gentleman, aida Regina à descendre de sa monture.

\- Qui donne cette femme ? Interrogea la Fée Bleue d'un clin d'œil amusé.

\- C'est moi, répondit le Prince un énorme sourire sur les lèvres, alors qu'il plaçait la main de sa maman dans celle de sa mère qui se perdirent instantanément dans le regard l'une de l'autre, oubliant totalement les familles princières, leurs dignitaires et l'ensemble du peuple réuni que Reul Ghorm salua chaleureusement en leurs noms.

Reprenant conscience du monde qui l'entourait, les yeux de Regina se perdirent sur les drapeaux ayant obtenu une place d'honneur, lorsqu'un emblème manqua de lui arracher un cri.

\- A qui appartient ce blason, je ne l'ai jamais vu ? Interrogea-t-elle en chuchotant.

\- Le pissenlit stylisé ? Demanda Emma surprise.

\- De gueule à fleur et aigrettes de Taraxacum d'argent, rectifia Regina.

\- Si tu veux, lui sourit sa future épouse en précisant. L'emblème appartenait selon mon père à une ancienne corporation de taverniers dont ma grand-mère paternel faisait partie. Il semblerait que sa soupe de blé aux dents-de-lion fut jadis très réputée, je regretterais presque de n'avoir pu y goûter, se moqua-t-elle légèrement.

\- Elle avait raison depuis toutes ses années, rit Regina de bon cœur, en cherchant du regard la Fée Clochette qui lui adressa un signe de la tête depuis l'estrade où avait pris place le chœur, alors que Bleue s'apprêtait à entamer la partie solennelle.

\- Mes chers enfant, nous sommes ici devant Dieu, l'Amour parfait, l'Inventeur de la magie, le Créateur de toute chose. Aussi c'est Lui qui nous a réunis en ce jour pour entourer Emma et Regina – sauveuses et légitimes souveraines - de notre Amitié. Il ne s'agit de ce fait pas d'une permission, ni d'une régularisation, mais d'une simple affirmation d'une vérité qui dépasse tout ce que l'esprit humain pourrait même imaginer, un cadeau inaltérable de la vie offert à la vie elle-même. De ce fait, que personne ne rompe ce que Dieu a uni dès la fondation du monde, déversant de son essence au-dessus de ces deux âmes, afin qu'elles n'errent plus dans les tourments de la discorde, du doute et de la mort, mais qu'elles soient réunies sous une seule et même bannière, exerçant leur domination coiffées d'une seule couronne.

Puis s'adressant à Emma et Regina :

\- Chacune à votre manière vous avez été les vilains petits canards du monde qui vous a vu grandir. Rejetées de tous, forcées de surmonter moult malheurs toute seule, sans la moindre assistance, en proie trop souvent à des forces machiavéliques et de soi-disant amis de très mauvais conseil. Mais ce temps est désormais révolu. Aussi les générations futures ne parleront plus du Royaume Noir, mais du Royaume des Cygnes, car tel est l'emblème que la magie originelle a attribué à votre maisonnée.

Regina confia son bouquet de mariée à Maléfique, tandis qu'Emma faisait de même de sa casquette auprès de Ruby et de ses gants auprès de Belle, avant de venir se placer debout face à sa compagne. Leurs mains et leurs yeux se rejoignant à la vitesse de l'éclair, alors que Reul Ghorm reprit :

\- Regina, je t'ai toujours connue comme quelqu'un de déterminé, qui va toujours au bout de ce qu'elle a entrepris, alors si tu me dis que tu as décidé de lier ta vie à celle d'Emma, je sais que rien ni personne ni aucune forme de magie ne pourra jamais te faire dévier de cette route. Alors je te le demande unir ta destinée à celle d'Emma, est-ce bien là ton choix irrévocable ?

\- Oui, prononça Regina avec force.

\- Emma, lorsque je t'ai connue, tu étais l'être le plus perdu que je n'avais jamais rencontré, prenant régulièrement la fuite devant tes propres émotions. Pourtant au fil du temps tu t'es affermie, tu as démontré ton courage et ton abnégation, combattant pour tout un chacun. Une personne stable au milieu de la tourmente, fidèle en tout point, et une amie sur laquelle on peut compter par-dessus tout. Alors je te le demande unir ta destinée à celle de Regina, est-ce bien là ton choix irrévocable ?

\- Oui, plutôt deux fois qu'une, répondit Emma avec détermination.

Reul Ghorm s'avança vers leurs mains gauches jointes, les recouvrant d'un ruban doré qu'elle avait fait apparaître d'une formule magique dont elle seule avait le secret. Les deux amantes ressentirent une légère chaleur qui entoura leurs annulaires, puis la Fée retira le tissu, laissant apparaître deux alliances désormais identiques : l'émeraude et le saphir ayant été partagées par le milieu, donnant à chacune la moitié de l'autre. Bleue laissa planer le silence quelques instants, alors qu'Emma trépignait déjà d'impatience, ce qui n'échappa pas à Blanche qui gloussa en compagnie des demoiselles d'honneur.

\- Vous pouvez embrasser votre épouse.

Elle n'avait pas fini sa phrase qu'Emma embrassa déjà passionnément la femme de sa vie, oubliant toutes deux l'instant d'une éternité le reste du monde, avant que les applaudissements, les sifflets et les acclamations ne les ramènent devant l'autel.

Blanche s'avança, alors que Belle posa un coussin de cérémonie devant Emma, afin qu'elle s'agenouille devant sa mère qui adressait quelques mots à l'assemblée, tandis que la nouvelle mariée préférait se perdre dans les yeux de sa Reine et de son fils qui apportait une couronne qu'elle craignait d'une certaine façon devoir porter à l'avenir. Heureusement que Regina connaissait toutes les ficelles de leur position sociale, car Emma ne se voyait pas du tout gouverner des milliers d'âmes.

\- Ma fille bien-aimée, par la volonté divine, te voilà : Gardienne de la Forêt Enchantée, Sauveuse des Terres de légendes, Commandante des Ogres – Blanche ajouta quelques distinctions sur l'uniforme de sa fille avant de poursuivre - Princesse héritière du Royaume Blanc, Souveraine de l'ensemble des îles du Pays Imaginaire, Reine du Pays des Merveilles et Reine du Royaume des Cygnes.

Blanche posa la couronne sur les cheveux blonds dans un silence religieux. Emma tenta de mémoriser au mieux l'ensemble de ses titres, surtout qu'il y en avait encore d'autres de moindre importance, à la liste interminable prononcée par sa mère.

Lorsqu'elle se redressa, l'ensemble de ses sujets s'agenouilla, alors que les hérauts du Royaume firent retentirent les trompettes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'église se vida petit-à-petit alors que le chœur de fées entonna un dernier chant :

 **Heroes rise, heroes fall  
Rise again, win it all  
In your heart, can't you feel the glory?**

 _Des héros se lèvent, des héros chutent  
Se relèvent encore, pour tout gagner  
Dans votre cœur, ne ressentez-vous pas cette gloire ?_

 **Through our joy, through our pain  
We can move worlds again  
Take my hand, dance with me, dance with me**

 _A travers notre joie, à travers notre peine  
Une nouvelle fois, nous déplaçons des mondes  
Prenez ma main, dansez avec moi, dansez avec moi_

 **I want to spend my lifetime loving you  
If that is all in life I ever do  
I will want nothing else to see me through  
If I can spend my lifetime loving you**

 _Je veux consacrer ma vie entière à vous aimer  
Même si c'est là tout ce que je ferais jamais  
Je ne désire rien d'autre dans mon existence  
Si je peux consacrer ma vie entière à vous aimer (4)_

Emma choisit de sortir sans sa couronne, préférant apparaître à son peuple en mariée plutôt qu'en Reine. Sortant main dans la main sur le parvis, on les accueillit par une haie d'honneur orchestrée par leurs demoiselles d'honneur. Les acclamations ne voulaient plus tarir, alors que les enfants lâchèrent du haut des remparts - en ruines depuis la dernière guerre des ogres – des dizaines de colombes et des tourterelles.

* * *

 _1) L'un des morceaux d'orgue les plus célèbre, composé par Jean-Sébastien Bach._

 _2) Vestibule cachant l'entrée dans certaines églises_

 _3) Rose géante recomposée par les pétales de dizaines de roses, bouquet de mariée particulier, généralement présenté comme un sceptre._

 _4) Marc Anthony et Tina Arena : I want to spend my lifetime loving you (générique du film : le masque de Zorro) Traduction libre_

* * *

 _ **TBC:**_


	27. Le Royaume des Cygnes II

__**Bonsoir,**__

 _ _ **Nous voilà arrivés à la Fin de cette histoire. Défi et véritable aventure créative pour moi-même – ma plume m'emmenant souvent ailleurs que ce que j'avais initialement prévue – je suis reconnaissante pour chaque lecteur ayant fait ce bout de chemin à mes côtés.**__

 _ _ **Un MERCI particulier à ma Famille, à mes Amis, à ma bêta-lectrice** Not gonna die **, ainsi qu'à quiconque ayant pris un jour la peine de me laisser un mot.**__

 ** _Je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous une excellente fin d'été, beaucoup d'inspiration aux auteurs, l'émergence de nouvelles plumes, mais principalement l' AMOUR, la SANTÉ et l' ÉPANOUISSEMENT dans vos différentes entreprises._**

 ** _A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures je l'espère._**

* * *

 ** _Le Royaume des Cygnes_**

 ** _2nde partie_**

Lorsqu'elles pénétrèrent dans la salle de fête du château, Emma n'eut pas assez de ses yeux pour s'émerveiller. Elle avait vu des photos des luxueux châteaux européens, dont la célèbre demeure du Roi Soleil, mais même la galerie des glaces de Versailles n'aurait pu rivaliser avec la beauté et la richesse qui se reflétaient de cette pièce.

\- C'est magnifique, mais pas autant que toi mon amour, lui glissa Regina à l'oreille.

Le repas orchestré par Granny fut succulent. Animations, discours, félicitations s'enchaînèrent, laissant que peu de répit aux deux héroïnes du jour.

\- Si on s'éclipsait quelques instants, suggéra Emma quelque part entre le plat et le dessert

\- Allons-y ! l'entraîna Regina, agacée par les interminables discours de certaines personnalités présentes, vers une pièce inutilisée du château à proximité.

\- Où sommes-nous ? Demanda Emma, se dirigeant dans la vaste pièce baignée d'une lumière tamisée.

\- La salle du trône votre Majesté, rit Regina en la poussant vers l'étrange chaise rembourrée.

A moitié affalée sur le grand fauteuil, Emma accueillit sa femme, qui l'embrassait déjà avec envie, dans ses bras, avant que Regina ne s'asseye carrément à califourchon sur elle pour avoir un meilleur accès au corps sous elle.

\- Ma femme, ronronna-t-elle en mordillant sa lèvre supérieure avec avidité.

\- Tu m'avais caché quel sacrément bon parti tu étais.

\- J'avoue avoir moi-même oublié le trône de cœur, mais ça n'a pas la moindre importance, aucune couronne, aucun titre n'égalera jamais celui d'être ta moitié dans tous les sens du terme.

\- Exact.

La nouvelle Reine plongea dans la dentelle rouge et blanche, libérant la poitrine sublime de ce corsage qui enfermait ce trésor inestimable. Emma mordilla la chaire du cou royal se frayant un chemin jusqu'au sternum sous lequel le cœur de son amante était déjà sur le point de bondir hors de sa cage thoracique, alors que ses mains s'émerveillaient de plus belle des deux globes qui reposaient si parfaitement dans ses paumes.

Rapidement ses lèvres se joignirent à ses doigts, mordillant et tétant les mamelons durcis avec l'enthousiasme d'un nouveau-né arrachant un râle de plaisir à sa compagne.

Devant les assauts répétés de sa douce tortionnaire, Regina s'agrippa sauvagement à la veste d'uniforme dont les boutons dorés cédèrent et s'éparpillèrent autour du trône des cygnes, permettant à la Reine de s'épancher à son tour sur la poitrine plus petite, mais tout aussi appétissante de son épouse.

Emma s'abandonna un instant à ce touché qu'elle pensait ne plus jamais ressentir, s'offrant sans résistance à cette bouche d'or qui ne résistait pas à la marquer au-dessus de la clavicule avant d'enfermer les monticules rosés entre ses dents, alors que ses mains s'attardaient déjà sur la boucle de sa ceinture.

Refusant soudainement la passivité, Emma se fraya un chemin sous les pans de la robe somptueuse, avant de remonter avec précision sur le centre de plaisir de Regina dont les pulsions quémandaient à tout rompre la présence de ses doigts qui ne se firent pas prier pour la pénétrer fermement.

Sa Majesté hoqueta, mais refusa de capituler, passant une main sous la taille de la jupe de son épouse, alors que l'épée d'apparat rejoignit les boutons sur le sol.

Emma redressa au mieux le corps qui la surplombait, afin d'avoir une meilleure prise, pompant avec force l'antre qui se refermait dangereusement sur elle.

\- Oh non chérie, cette fois, ce sera ensemble ! s'obstina Regina en se perdant à son tour entre les plis détrempés de son épouse.

Étaient-ce le mariage, la forêt enchantée ou la « résurrection » qui amplifièrent autant leurs sensations ? Aucune des deux n'aurait su le dire, mais il était évident qu'elles n'avaient jamais ressenti une telle connexion entre elles et ce n'était que le début d'une nuit qui promettait d'être longue. Sans oublier le voyage de noce aux Pays des Merveilles qui suivrait, ainsi qu'une éternité de bonheur tel qu'il était écrit dans tous les contes.

Le souffle du Commandant se fit de plus en plus saccadé, alors que le corps qui la surplombait s'arc-bouta sous la tension qui s'était accaparée tous ses muscles et nerfs, à la limite de briser les phalanges de sa compagne qui poussa une fois de plus.

\- Regarde-moi !… Ensemble !…, hurlèrent-elle simultanément, alors que des spasmes violent les traversèrent de part en part et qu'elles s'abandonnèrent à l'extase absolue.

Elles s'effondrèrent pantelantes et sans voix sur les coussins de velours et Emma aurait juré que l'un des cygnes de l'emblème royal qui était également incrusté dans les boiseries du trône lui avait fait un clin d'œil. Elle secoua la tête en souriant de ses hallucinations, resserrant ses bras plus fermement autour du corps de sa compagne qui l'écrasait sans que ça ne la gène.

\- Je t'aime, dirent-elle dès que leurs souffles se firent plus calmes, avant que leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent pour quelques minutes, alors que les bruits du château se rappelaient à elles.

D'un claquement de doigts, Regina rajusta leurs tenues avant de quitter la salle du trône pour rejoindre leurs invités.

\- Ah vous voilà, s'exclama Ruby en sortant des cuisines, alors que Belle – le visage rouge comme un pivoine - la suivit de près.

\- Conseil d'amie, tu ferais bien de reboutonner ton chemisier avant d'entrer avec nous là-dedans, lui glissa Emma à l'oreille, alors que Ruby confuse s'affaira à corriger au plus vite sa tenue sous les regards amusés des deux mariées.

Les immenses lustres firent place à des éclairages plus cosy lorsque Granny introduisit le clou de son banquet : Une pièce montée de dix étages, dont chacun avait son propre arôme, surplombés de l'emblème royal tiré en sucre, les deux cygnes, symbole incontestable de l'amour qui unissait les deux femmes.

Elles s'amusèrent à couper conjointement la première tranche des succulentes pâtisseries sous les acclamations de leurs convives, puis un peu plus tard, l'orchestre de chambre entonna les premières notes de « Légendes de la Forêt » (1) invitant les mariées à ouvrir le bal qui durerait jusqu'au petit matin.

\- Je croyais que tu ne savais pas danser ? Interrogea Regina, alors qu'Emma la fit voler au-dessus du plancher de danse.

\- Belle m'a appris.

\- En une matinée ?

Emma sourit :

\- Non, il y a des mois à Storybrooke. Je lui ai demandé le jour où j'ai acheté la bague, le lendemain de ta première chirurgie. J'attendais le bon moment, mais le bon moment n'existe pas. L'Amour sera toujours la cible privilégiée des forces du mal, alors il ne faut pas attendre le moment parfait, mais le décréter et s'y tenir. Je l'ai compris trop tard, mais la vie m'a offert une seconde chance, alors je promets de faire en sorte - quoi qu'il arrive - que chaque jour soit parfait pour nous et notre famille.

\- C'est grâce à ta mère tu sais ? Une sacrée bonne femme d'avoir réussi ce tour de force en une semaine à peine. Blanche est une grande Reine, mais ne lui répète pas, ajouta Regina en se serrant plus fermement dans les bras de son épouse, alors que d'autres couples se joignirent aux mariées.

\- M'accorderez-vous cette danse Majesté ? Vint les interrompre Killian au bout du troisième air.

Regina se retira pour laisser sa compagne quelques instants en tête-à-tête avec le pirate qui reprit la parole :

\- En fait, c'est à vous Regina que je demandais cette faveur, pas que je ne veuille pas danser avec toi Emma, s'excusa-t-il gêné.

Regina se laissa aller pour quelques pas avec le marin, alors que David entraîna sa fille pour ce tête-à-tête qu'il avait attendu toute sa vie.

\- Alors Killian, déjà fatigué de votre nouveau titre ? Interrogea la Reine consciente que le nouvel amiral de son royaume avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire.

\- Je sais que vos hommes ont retrouvé la dague du Ténébreux sous les ruines de la mansarde dans laquelle Mila vivait autrefois heureux auprès de son fils Baelfire. Aussi j'aimerais me proposer pour l'enfouir définitivement dans les grandes profondeurs de l'océan qui vous sépare du Pays Imaginaire.

\- Un dernier hommage ?

\- Quelque chose comme ça oui.

\- Attention Killian, votre réputation de dur à cuire pourrait en prendre un sacré coup, lui sourit Regina qui n'oublia pas que ce fut le pirate qui avait aidé Emma à voir clair dans ses sentiments à son égard. Si Emma est d'accord, vous la trouverez dans votre cabine demain après avoir appareillé.

\- Je vous remercie pour votre confiance Majesté, ainsi que pour cette danse, s'inclina-t-il avec respect avant de se retirer.

Henry et Blanche dansèrent tour à tour avec les deux mariées, permettant à Ruby de se sentir plus à l'aise pour inviter l'ancienne épouse du Ténébreux sous l'œil attendri de la famille royale.

\- Je suis heureuse pour elles, murmura Emma, alors qu'elle tenait à nouveau son épouse lovée contre elle.

\- Je pense que l'ensemble du Royaume l'est mon amour, se sourirent-elles en dansant jusqu'au bout de la nuit avant de regagner leurs appartements pour une folle nuit d'amour et de passion.

Les festivités se poursuivirent des jours durant dans tout le Royaume, alors que les hérauts de la couronne atteignirent les fins fonds des Terres royales avec ces mots :

\- Le Royaume Noir et sa Méchante Reine sont morts. Vive les Reines du Royaume des Cygnes : Emma et Regina !

FIN

* * *

 _1) Valse viennoise composée par Johann Strauss_

* * *

 _ **TBC:**_


	28. Epilogue

_**Ce petit supplément est né suite à une petite crise de plume, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bizoux les Swen's**_

* * *

 **Épilogue**

Lorsque j'étais petite fille, mon père me fit découvrir les contes venus d'ici et d'ailleurs : Grimm, Andersen, Perrault, Shéhérazade, les récits d'Orient, d'Afrique, des indiens d'Amérique et même des Aborigènes, rien ne manquait à son répertoire.

Mais les années scolaires sont arrivées trop tôt, détruisant à chaque leçon un monde imaginaire, ainsi que ses personnages, jusqu'à ce qu'un matin il n'en reste plus que des fables et des légendes. Un temps révolu, une période de la vie à jamais oubliée, du moins c'est ce que je pensais, jusqu'à ce que je le rencontre Lui, l'hurluberlu de la maison de retraite où résidait ma grand-mère à qui je rendais régulièrement visite, accompagnée de ma moitié et de mes enfants.

Un jour, l'illuminé de l'EMS posa cette question à toutes les personnes présentes à la cafétéria :

\- Savez-vous comment s'appelle le lutin qui file la paille en or ?

Personne ne semblait vouloir lui répondre, bien que je soupçonne que personne n'avait la réponse, hormis ma fille qui lui lança fièrement :

\- Rumpelstilskin.

\- Qui te l'a dit ? Qui te l'a dit ? Qui te l'a dit ? Interrogea-t-il en sautillant comme un damné à travers la pièce.

\- Ma maman, hurla-t-elle en me désignant du doigt.

Il me dévisagea longuement avant de me poser mille et une questions sur le monde des contes, comme s'il me faisait passer un examen universitaire ou un entretien d'embauche d'une importance capitale.

\- Faux, encore faux, s'emporta-t-il en me donnant quelques coups de canne au passage, alors que des infirmiers accoururent pour le maîtriser et lui injecter un puissant sédatif.

Il recommença à chaque fois qu'il nous croisait dans un couloir, me questionnant, s'émerveillant et se lamentant tour à tour du savoir primordial à ses yeux que j'avais su comme mon père transmettre à mes enfants. De temps en temps il corrigeait mes dires, inventant ci et là quelques passages inédits avant de me lancer un jour :

\- Voulez-vous connaître un récit qu'aucune personne n'a encore eu la chance d'écrire et qui pourtant correspond à la stricte vérité ?

J'acquiesçai d'un hochement de tête plus pour faire plaisir à mes enfants qu'un quelconque intérêt apporté à ses palabres fantaisistes. Mais mes enfants avaient fini par adopter cet étrange bonhomme et adoraient visiblement les histoires qu'il leur contaient avec beaucoup de talent rhétorique et de persuasion. Voici comment il introduisit ce nouveau récit, qui allait, sans que je ne le sache, changé un peu ma vie :

 **\- Il n'y a encore pas si longtemps existait une ville dans le Maine où tous les personnages de contes de notre enfance étaient piégés entre deux monde, sous l'emprise d'une terrible malédiction que seule une personne pouvait espérer lever…**

Il s'avérait être un orateur hors pair, se surpassant dans ce récit plus que dans tous les autres qu'il avait déjà contés, et je retrouvais un peu plus mon âme d'enfant à chaque phrase qu'il prononçait.

\- Maintenant répondez à la question et je vous offre ceci, me dit-il une fois arrivé à la fin de son histoire en déposant un petit coffret devant moi.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il la formule à voix haute, trop consciente qu'il testait également ma capacité de déduction. Je réfléchis un instant avant de m'exprimer avec toujours autant d'étoiles dans les yeux :

\- Le Ténébreux avait raison, seule la mort pouvait briser la malédiction. Cependant, le cancer est un fléau de notre monde, inexistant dans le monde des contes, aussi ce fléau, ainsi que toutes ses conséquences disparurent instantanément du corps de Regina lorsqu'ils furent transportés là-bas. L'Amour de leurs âmes, une et indivisible, a envoyé une décharge électrique à la dépouille, relançant comme un électrochoc le cœur de la Reine. Le Ténébreux a tenté de contenir la magie dégagée lors du transfert pour rester dans notre monde, mais son orgueil démesuré lui a fait oublier que la dague, elle, retournerait dans son monde d'origine. N'étant plus relié à sa source de pouvoir le Ténébreux perdit instantanément toutes ses facultés, ainsi que sa mémoire en franchissant la frontière.

\- Parfait, je constate que les secrets qui régissent les mondes enchantés n'ont plus aucun mystère pour vous, jubila-t-il en m'offrant le coffret dans lequel je découvris un encrier et une magnifique plume de cygne ayant la particularité d'arborer un côté noir et l'autre blanc au réservoir doré.

\- Bienvenue dans la famille des auteurs du SwanQueen ou de l'univers des Reines des cygnes si vous préférez, ajouta-t-il au bout de quelques minutes.

Je le regardais longuement, ainsi que la plume extraordinaire qu'il venait de me confier. Écrire des contes modernes mettant en scène un couple unique et merveilleux dont l'histoire d'amour m'avait frappée de plein fouet, et ainsi permettre à d'autres de vibrer à leur contact sur le papier comme sur la toile. Je venais d'être investie d'une mission – disons plutôt un passe-temps - qui m'arracha un énorme sourire.

Puis mon étrange interlocuteur ajouta :

\- Si à l'avenir vous devriez croiser un certain Isaac se prétendant l'unique auteur, n'en croyez rien, c'est un imposteur et malheureusement ses adeptes croissent de jour en jour. Les auteurs sont choisis d'après leur capacités à garder l'esprit et le cœur suffisamment ouverts pour savoir déceler l'amour avec un grand A lorsqu'il se manifeste dans votre monde qu'importe l'endroit, la forme et la manière que sa magie aura choisi pour s'exprimer. Alors ne faites pas la même erreur que moi et gardez vos oreilles et les yeux du cœur bienveillants et bien disposés en toutes circonstances !

\- Nous le ferons ! Promit mon aînée au nom de toute notre famille.

\- Monsieur Gold, le rappelais-je, alors qu'il avait déjà tourné les talons. C'est bien Monsieur Glass qui vous a permis de retrouver votre mémoire, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Le premier amendement est une formidable invention de votre monde, puissiez-vous et les générations à venir toujours œuvrer à sa préservation, me répondit-il solennellement

Je pris une nouvelle fois la mesure de la chance que j'avais de vivre dans un pays où cette liberté d'expression m'était garantie, me faisant la promesse à moi-même d'y veiller avec plus d'attention désormais.

\- Ce que je comprends pas en revanche c'est pourquoi elles l'ont laissé faire ? Ajoutais-je sincèrement intéressée.

\- A vous de me le dire ? Me renvoya-t-il la question en m'adressant un dernier clin d'œil avant de disparaître comme par magie.

Je regardai ma meilleure moitié et notre progéniture avant que nous y répondions tous en chœur :

\- Afin que leur histoire perdure et que l'on sache par-delà l'espace et le temps qu'elles vécurent heureuses et à jamais.

FIN

* * *

 _ **Je m'accorde deux semaines de vacances bien méritées en Bavière où j'aurais la chance de visiter son plus célèbre château ayant inspiré bon nombre de nos contes d'enfance.**_

 _ **A mon retour, j'espère vous emmener pour deux nouvelles aventures : Un Crossover Xena-OUAT, ainsi qu'un autre UA SwanQueen.**_

 _ **A tout bientôt et MERCI pour votre enthousiasme partagé au fur à mesure de mes publications et de vos lectures. Vous êtes les meilleurs! ;)  
**_


End file.
